


The Unleashed Tides

by Airius84329



Series: Twilight: The Jasican Allicus Chronicles [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airius84329/pseuds/Airius84329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine years have passed since the events of Breaking Dawn and a new chapter is unfolding in the life of Jasican Allicus. Jasican gets more than he bargains for after purchasing a puppy that's not all what it seems. Conflicts arise, old enemies return, and new beginnings bring hard endings. Rated M for explicit content, violence, and slash fiction. First of three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaron Elias Martinez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aaron+Elias+Martinez).



**This story is dedicated to my dearly departed friend, Aaron Elias Martinez. I miss you everyday, buddy.**

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

**This story takes place approximately nine years after the events of Breaking Dawn.**

It's funny how only one, seemingly innocuous act can change the course of the world. Okay, maybe not as insignificant as, say, picking up a pin, or casting your eyes on a certain shape, or even walking a certain way. But this comes pretty close.   
Of course, none of these thoughts entered my head as I was driving to a nearby pet store to search for a little guy to trod around on all fours begging me for my food all the time. I've always been a dog lover, ever since I was a little kid, and for the majority of my life, I've always been around one, but as I finally moved out of my parents' house recently, I admit a sense of emptiness within myself.

As I entered the store, I instantly started glancing around. I wanted one young, of course, to be able to have him or her for as long as possible, but as I looked into the sad, little eyes of almost every puppy in the shop, I knew that the one I want would simply just...click. And as I turned the last corner, I saw exactly what I had hoped for. 

“Oh my gosh, he’s such a cute puppy!”

I looked down at one of the most beautiful puppies I’d ever laid eyes on. I’d always had a soft spot for Siberian Huskies, especially after seeing the ones my great-uncle used to own. But this one was beyond words. He had short grey and white fur and even though he was a month old, he was already bigger than my parent’s dog, whom at thirteen was still small (but he’s a Rat Terrier).

“We just got him in too,” the salesperson said to me, this ditsy looking blonde who kept eying me (Hello, I’m gay and not even that good looking, girl). “Appears he was a stray before he came in. Poor thing, he’s only a few weeks old from the looks of it.”

“Did you examine him?” I asked, getting skeptical.

“Of course,” the blond said. “We examined him as soon as we took him in. Perfectly healthy; we’ve got the certificates and everything. We didn’t get a chance to neuter him yet, though he barks like mad every time we mention it, strangest thing. Also, we…”

I kinda stopped paying attention to her little speech. I get bored very easily around business people. I again turned my attention back to the Husky. _Such pretty eyes_ , I thought to myself. _They look almost human, such intelligence._ The puppy himself was eying me close, standing perfectly still. _I could have sworn he was looking me down._

“…And that’s all you need to know,” the salesperson broke my self mental rant and I turned back to her. I signed all the paperwork and as soon as the blond opened the cage, the Husky ran out of the cage and leaped into my arms. “Wow,” I said to the puppy before he started licking me, “you’re incredibly affectionate.”  
I walked out the store with the pup in hand and placed him in my car (my old 2004 Ford Focus). He sat on the passenger seat and stood still, looking at me again and taking the resemblance of being patient, waiting for me to get in the car. I strapped him in and we drove home.

Before I get any further, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jasican Allicus, and I live in Southern California. I work as a meat cutter for Pavilions grocery store and I currently live in an apartment in Long Beach near my job. I stand at about 6' 3", have green eyes, light, freckled skin, and long red hair down to my shoulders, usually always tied in a ponytail cause it's naturally curly and it's a bitch to take care of. I also hate exercise, but my job can get a little physical at times, so it's not like I'm overweight, but I could look better if I started running, or something. 

It’s also the year 2015, and not much had changed, as you can imagine. I’m also single and as I mentioned earlier, I’m gay, which kinda is the reason why I’m single. See, I have standards that are like way off from the stereotype, which mean I’m very specific about the man I want, and that limits the men I date to almost zero (I hate my life). I have been seeing this one guy on and off, Jeremy. He’s kinda hot, and whatever, I’m rambling again, he’ll come in later, So I finally got enough money to buy the kind of dog I want just so I have a little companion to spend some time with (man, I sound like a creep right now).

So anyways, I got to my apartment and I brought all the dog stuff out of my car while my Husky leaped out of the window and waited for me to lead him to his new home. We entered my apartment (my dingy little one room apartment) and I put the dog food in my kitchen and his bed on the floor of my room. I picked up most of the stuff I knew dogs can chew on off the floor and put it away, but I found that this little fella wasn't trying to knock everything down or eat the whole house. In fact, I can honestly say he was one of the most well-behaved dogs I've ever seen.

It was getting late at night, and I hadn't eaten since the morning, so I fixed myself something to snack on and gave my pup his food. At first, he was just sniffing at it, and I may have seen it for just a brief second, but it looked like he was actually sad about the food. Maybe I should find something a bit better tasting, I thought.

After dinner, I sat in my living room to watch some tv before I went to bed. I’ve been trying really hard to think of a name for this pup, but I wasn’t having much success. “Come here,” I mused to the pup as he sat down next to me on the couch, thinking it was gonna take me a while to train him. But to my surprise and delight, he came up and sat next to me on my bed. He was sniffing me all around and licking me every chance he got. “Jeez,” I said after the thousandth lick.

“So what should we call you?” I asked, looking at my cute dog in the face. “Max? No, that’s so overused. Sam?” I asked the dog. He growled.

“Ugh, I’ve never been good at this,” I said, talking to myself again. “I’ll just call you Andy for now. That seems like a good name.”

Whether he understood or not, he didn’t show it. As it was getting late, and I had work tomorrow morning, I decided to get changed for bed, and headed towards my room. I took off my shirt, revealing my rather unremarkable form, and threw it in the corner hamper, and then my pants. I noticed Andy was facing away from me. “Aww, look at you, looking away like a little gentleman,” I said with a smile. I slipped into bed while still naked (I can‘t stand wearing clothes to bed) and Andy jumped up at first chance.

“Well, good night, Andy,” I called out to him. He walked around on my bed for a bit until he plopped down at the end of my bed and fell asleep. I turned off my light and did the same.

What I found in the morning I wouldn’t be able to comprehend for a while.

I woke up to my eight o’clock alarm. The sun was peaking through my window (I hated light in my room) and brought little light into my room. I looked over to Andy and said, “Good morning, Andy.” But what I was looking at was not my Siberian Husky. What had taken his place was a full grown human curled up at the foot of my bed, completely naked.

“AHHH!!!” I screamed, utterly startled by this sudden surprise, as I subconsciously reached for something to cover me. The man, woke up suddenly and looked around, saying, “What? What’s going on?” in a groggy voice. He then met eyes with me and we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity (only a second actually). He then leaped up off my bed and stood up on the other side, crying out, “Oh, shit!”

While seriously freaked out, I couldn’t help but notice the guy’s body. He was utterly beautiful, standing 6’ 7” and well toned. His skin was like a kinda brown, maybe russet, but so close to the color skin I’ve always desired on a man. He had long, black hair that went down halfway down his back, and little body hair, the only places existing were his armpits and his package, which was pretty big.

It took me a second to snap out of my trance and get my sense back. “What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?! How did you get in my place?!”

“I…I can explain,” the man said, slowly backing up away from my death glance.

“Then start talking, creep! The more you talk, the more time you have before I call the fucking cops!” I screamed, leaping out of bed and taking a bed sheet with me. I then realized, amidst my rage, that I kinda was in no position to start demanding things. This man easily looked as though he could break me in half easily, and I never exactly worked out. I had little karate training, but that was over ten years ago. I was quite helpless should he try to attack me.

This wasn’t the case. “Please don’t,” he pleaded in a scared, but pretty husky voice (very sexy, but stay focused, Jasican), “I don’t mean any harm. Just please calm down…”

For some reason, my rage was back up, and I started towards him. “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” I bellowed. He bolted out of the door fast, and I followed him out of my room. He turned into my bathroom and I swear I only lost sight of him for just a second. He was gone.

“Fuck!” I shouted. I looked down to see Andy, sitting down, looking up and me, tongue sticking out, and tail wagging back and forth. Relief washed over my anger and I said, “Andy! Oh my gosh, where have you been?! There was just a naked guy here, and…” I didn’t even get to finish before I got another shock of my life. Andy morphed right in front of my eyes from a Siberian Husky to the naked man I had just encountered. 

He stared at me simply, with gleaming hope in his eyes, and said, “I guess this is the simplest explanation.”

If he said anything else, I had no idea. I heard the words, “Shut the fuck up” escape from my mouth faintly as I passed out onto the floor below me.

After what seemed like seconds, I woke up on my couch. My head was spinning and I was fucking dizzy. “Try not to get up too fast,” a husky voice said to me.

I opened my eyes to find the man sitting next to me. He was no longer naked, but he was dressed in my clothes (fucker), and he looked like a model in those clothes (double fucker). I sat bolt-right up and I flashing pain shot into my head. “Told ya,” he said to me.

“Look,” I said, struggling to get my body to cooperate (which, now I had clothes on for some reason), “I don’t know who you are, or what the hell you are, but you can’t just sit there, take my clothes like it’s no big deal, and act like my caretaker when you just gave me the biggest scare of my life and everything. Now tell me who the fuck you are! Or what you are.”

There was a flash of sadness in the man’s eyes briefly before he spoke. “My name’s Jacob Black, and as you can imagine, I’m not from around here. I come from Washington and I’m a shape-shifter. I’m technically only sixteen years only.”  
Freaking huge for a sixteen-year-old, but knowing that, some of my anger faded away and I felt a little sorry for the kid. “What do you mean by ‘technically’?”

“Well, after I started shifting, my age halted, though of course, I don’t look sixteen anymore,” Jacob said. “I was born in 1990.”

“That means you should be twenty-five at least,” I said, as I myself was born 1990, and yes, am twenty-five. “Well, you certainly look it now. So, why are you here?”

“Well, I kinda ran away from home,” he said, looking uncomfortable. “Long story short, I phased into a dog and ran south. I got caught by some people working in an animal shelter and I ended up where you found me.”

“You ran all the way from Washington?” I asked, surprised.

“I can go a long time before I have to eat and sleep,” Jacob replied.

"What did you run away from?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, if I could," Jacob really looked uncomfortable now. "It's deeply personal."

"Well, what do you expect to do here?" I stood up. "I don't suppose you have some ID or anything hidden up your ass when you left?"

Jacob gave a half-hearted chuckle before replying, "No, I didn't bring anything with me."

"And you essentially you ran blindly south hoping to find...what?"

Jacob closed his eyes, "Anything. If you knew even half of the shit I've had to deal with, you'd probably run too. I stayed hoping for too many things, and I've often had to pay the price."

He then looked around and said, "Soooo, got any food? I'm starving, and that dog food tasted like shit."

I stared at him blankly, “Are you kidding me? No! Why should I give you anything? I still hardly know anything about you and you appear out of nowhere, naked like a pervert in front of me. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick you out, or call the cops for that matter.”

“Please, I’ve got nowhere to go,” he pleaded to me. “Besides, you technically own me. You bought me out of a store and now you have to take care of me,” he added with a hint of mischief.

“Uhh, yeah, not only is that sooooo wrong, but I think it’s against one of the Constitutional Amendments,” I replied.

“Oh, c’mon on, I’ll be good. I’ll help you out around the house and be a cute adorable puppy for you. I can even get food for you,” he said with a hopeful gasp, in an almost childish way. “I hunt well.”

“And that’s only gonna work if you were near a forest, Einstein,” I shot back. “I can still call the cops on you.”

“And tell them what?” Jacob said, now getting a little angry. “You have a shape-shifting person in your house? You can try, but I’ll phase back into a dog before they get here. And if you kick me out, you’ll get arrested for animal abandonment. You bought me, you’re stuck with me.”

I stared at him, utterly incredulous. “You are abso-fucking-lutely amazing, you really are! You're essentially sticking yourself to me, wanting me to trust a complete stranger who can morph into a dog, and can verify literally nothing of what has been said."

"But I can prove that I can shift, I just did it right in front of your eyes."

"Remind me to get a psychiatric check," I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"I know I'm not making this easy on you, but I promise that I won't get in your way, and you still need a dog, right? A Siberian Husky grows into a powerful dog, and whether I shift or not, I give you the best protection possible. Just consider it, please! I have nothing else, I'll literally do anything!"

“Ugh,” I said to myself. Truthfully, I don’t know why I was shoving him away. He honestly didn’t come off creepy, he’s very hot, and he’s offering myself to me in a noble way, non-sexual at all. “Alright, you can stay. But you’re human here and only here. And if anyone comes over, you’re a dog and you stay one.”

“Sweet,” he said, and he plopped himself down on my couch and started watching TV. Fuck, this was gonna suck.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

I went to work later that day with nothing but Jacob on my mind. My manager, Jenny, was working with me today, so I would have someone to talk to, but then I remembered that the biggest thing in my head right now was something I couldn't even speak of, or even fully fathom within my own mind. One of the best things about being a cutter is that my customer interaction was far lower that that of a clerk's, so my mind remained in nearly unbroken thought. It still couldn't settle with me I now had a person who can turn into a freaking dog living in my place now, and it didn't take a genius to know I would be labeled as crazy if I even spoke of it. 

I had told her yesterday that I would be picking up a new puppy, so she brought it up today, "Did you have any luck yesterday?"

"Hmm?" I said at first, but then got what she meant after a moment. "Oh yeah, I managed to find one I liked down the street. Male Siberian Husky."

"Nice," Jenny replied. "What's he like?"

Without thinking, I said, "Freakishly tall, taller than me, built like a brick house, black hair with nice brown skin..."

"Jace...Are we still talking about your dog?" Jenny smiled.

"What?" I just then realize what I said. "Ha, sorry, I guess my dog isn't the only thing on my mind. I named him Andy, and he's only a couple months old, brown eyes and white and grey fur."

My Seafood Manager had a field day with my utterly distracted mind, knowing I had men in my head (he liked making fun of my homosexuality while I bashed him for his stupidity, aren’t we great?). How I missed my old manager, he was wicked cool and wicked cute, but Sean's moved on to better things while I'm still stuck in this dump with the new dickhead.

I was thankful I had a low interaction with people today. Several times throughout the day, I kept replaying in my head over and over my new dog transforming into a naked man. As I wore several layers of clothing at my store, it was easy to cover up whatever boner I'd got from unintentionally thinking about Jacob. I tried without success to keep him out of my mind, but the shock of earlier today was stuck with me, and it took an effort just to keep myself from sawing my fingers off cutting steaks.

I got home later that evening and I found Jacob right where I left him: eating what seemed like my whole food supply on my couch, watching TV. He perked up when he saw me and strangely, almost immediately, he started smelling the air. "What is that smell?"

"I work in the meat department, Jacob," I said, trying not to let his question get under my skin. "I spend the day cutting meat on a saw and trimming it up for all of Long Beach to enjoy."

"Oh. I thought that's what it was. It would be nice to have some steaks right now instead of you smelling like one."

I shook my head in annoyance and asked, “Do you always eat?”

“Hey, I was hungry,” he said back, with a mouthful of pretzels.

“Yeah, well, hurry up, I got someone coming over,” I said. Jeremy, whom was kinda a hookup buddy of mine, called earlier and he wanted to come into town to visit me. Since I haven’t had any in a while, I couldn’t pass it up.

“Who’s coming over?” Jacob asked, now sitting a little straighter.

“Oh, just someone I’ve been seeing off and on,” I said casually.

“Ahh, who is she?” Jacob asked with a sly smile, albeit it was a restrained one.

“ _He_ ,” I corrected him, “happens to be a really nice guy I met several years ago. I’ve been wanting to see if we can make it official pretty soon.”

“You date dudes?” Jacob choked out. Ah hell, please tell me I am not living with a homophobe now. 

“You have a problem with that?” I asked sternly. 

“No, no,” he replied quickly, “it’s just, there aren’t many gay people around where I’m from. You’re actually the first gay guy I’ve met.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll try to be the best gay guy I can be,” I said with a little smile. Something about the slight frown on Jacob’s face would tell me that this aspect of my life would not be the easiest for him.

Jeremy was coming over at about eight, so I cleaned up my place a bit and got everything ready for him. We were going out to eat and then coming back here for our fun. Jacob looked uneasy about the whole thing, especially since there was only one bedroom, and one of the provisions of our “arrangement” was that he’d be a dog when anyone other than me would be in my place. I really hoped he honored that, cause it would be just my luck that I would be discovered with another man living in my apartment, especially if he didn't put any clothes on after he shifted.

When he finally came over, Jeremy was looking as hot as ever. Standing just a little over six feet, toned, Asian, with black spiky hair and stubble on his face, he was sure a catch for me, especially since everyone else I met lacked sorely in the personality department (AKA drunks, smokers, druggies to name a few, not to mention slutty assholes (whether you want to take that as a pun or not is up to you). He’s already graduated college and was working in architecture, drinks very little, and is a really nice guy. Only reason why we haven’t really been official or whatever is because he lives an hour away, and both our work schedules conflict a lot, so we see each other whenever we can.

“Hey babe,” he said, giving me a peck on the lips. We embraced, which was making Andy (Jacob) growl at us. I got pissed. “Hush!” I hissed at Andy. “Sorry,” I said to Jeremy, “I haven’t tested him out on other people yet. He’s only used to me.” Jacob wasn’t getting away with that one.

“It’s okay,” he replied. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” I said.

We ended up going to one of my favorite Italian places, East Side Mario’s, which was located a few minutes away in Lakewood. Dinner was pretty good, we were having a good time and everything. Jeremy was telling me about getting a new place closer to me (my heart soared after hearing this), and, as always, I had nothing really going on except the new (pain in the ass) dog. He always found it cute that I was modest about everything, I just think he’s making me feel better.

We got back to my place and I had planned on hanging out with him a bit more before we hit the bed, but Jeremy had other plans. As soon as I closed the front door (ignoring Andy’s barks), Jeremy planted his lips on me and kissed me passionately. We were in my room and out of our clothes in seconds. Our lovemaking was perfect except for the whining and constant scratches on my door. Jeremy always knows how to treat me right (he was pretty good in the package department) and we didn’t get to sleep until three in the morning. I was glad I had tomorrow off.

I woke up at ten in the morning with Jeremy already out of bed. I could smell food in the kitchen and got out of bed. I found him over my stove cooking some bacon and pancakes, wearing only his (small) red briefs. I never bothered with clothes in the morning unless friends or family was over, and I snuck up behind him, jabbing him slightly with my morning wood.

“Ah, hello there,” he said to my wood than me, before he gave me a kiss.

I sat down at my small kitchen table as Jeremy served me his breakfast. I ate as best I could, but found that a hard endeavor as he kept molesting me (not that I wasn’t asking for it).

“I think your dog doesn’t like me,” Jeremy said offhand.

“Aww, I think he just need some time to warm up to you,” I said with confidence (Jacob was definitely gonna get yelled at for this).

“I guess, but he was glaring at me as soon as I got into the kitchen and didn’t stopped for about ten minutes. He then walked out and laid down in a corner, not facing me.”

“Sorry, babe,” I said with true sympathy.

“It’s okay, but anyways, I was thinking that maybe since I’m gonna try and move closer to you, and that’ll mean we can see each other more, that I can ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend,” he said with a big smile on his face.

I was nearly overcome by emotion and I hugged him at once, screaming, “Yes, yes, of course, yes.” (Okay, I know I’m very much overreacting, but at twenty-five and never with a boyfriend, it was a big deal for me, and I was glad I lost my virginity years ago.) As soon as I sat down, Jeremy pulled out a small, silver bracelet with hearts strung along the chain and place it on my wrist. “Jeez, you didn’t have to do that,” I said to him. I wasn’t one for guys trying to buy my love, I made sure anyone dating me knew that in case they only wanted me to be their subservient man later down the road (not gonna happen). But I let Jeremy have his moment, and I appreciate the gift nonetheless.

Jeremy unfortunately had work later that day, so he had to leave before we got to do anything else. As it was my day off, I just threw on some old clothes so I could walk him out to his car. He kissed me goodbye and walking back to my place, I was almost dancing with happiness. I walked back in to find Jacob sitting on my couch wearing a pair of my grey sweats and a very bad frown.

That pissed me off. “What the fuck is your problem?!” I shouted at him as I slammed the door.

“I’m just looking out for you, and I know I shouldn't impose...” he was kinda stumbling on his words. Clearly, he was angry, but trying to be kind to me and not getting me any more angry than I already was. 

It wasn't working. "'Looking out for me?'" I repeated. "You've barely known me a day and already you think you're my best friend or something. You don't know anything about either myself, or Jeremy."

"How much do you know about Jeremy?"

"What the fuck does that mean?!" I couldn't stop myself from shouting.

“I can see he’s not a good guy for you. Don’t ask me how, maybe just I vibe, but I don’t like you being with him; I just know he’s gonna hurt you.”

“Well, that’s your opinion,” I said sternly, trying to contain my anger. “Jeremy’s been nothing but good to me, and he’s my boyfriend now, so learn to deal with him because you’re gonna see a lot of him around here.” Jacob just scoffed as I walked away from him into the kitchen. "And what the hell is up with you scratching my door while we were fucking?"

"You guys were keeping me awake," I heard Jacob shout back. "Plus, I don't know how you could stand his scent. He smells like shit to me."

I poked my head around the doorway and said, "Do you have absolutely any idea how creepy that sounds?"

"I'm a shifter! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a normal human."

"Yeah? You're not a normal human, you're not a normal dog, but the only normal quality you seem to have now is your ability to utterly piss me off."

"I'm not meaning too," Jacob toned his voice down. "Like I said, I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, you can look out for me by trying to get a job and pay for all the food you're eating, otherwise, shut the fuck up and be grateful I'm letting you stay here." I walked to my bedroom, but I could have sworn I heard a very dog-like whine coming from Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

Over then next couple of weeks, Jeremy had settled into his new place in Irvine. I came over and helped in my spare time, much to the dismay of Jacob. To my anger, he's been mentioning offhand how much he doesn't like Jeremy and how he hates him, something I really didn't understand. I didn't think he was jealous, and he really didn't seem gay at all himself, so I couldn't put my finger on why he was acting this way. I've really wanted to tell him to get lost, 'cause he was getting on my nerves, and he really didn't do much around my place except mooch and mope. But, deep down, I still didn't want to see the kid out in the street, and my pity for him kept him with me. What should be the happiest point of my life is turning into hell because Jacob couldn't deal.

After a little while, Jacob decided not to say anymore about Jeremy, and whether it not he just simply became used to him or was holding it all inside, I couldn't tell. I did feel a little bad for him thought, since from an "owner's" standpoint (and I used that term in the loosest definition possible), I really wasn't giving him too much attention and I started to genuinely feel bad for Jacob. Since the two weeks he had been here, we've done almost nothing but yell, and I ignored him most of the time, he's been staying in his dog form a lot of the time, making me almost forget at times that Jacob was even around. I decided to try and talk to him, since he seemed to be making an effort to keep peace, I felt I should do the same also. 

It was late in the afternoon one day and I had just gotten home from work. Jacob was in his Husky form and was nibbling on the leftover dog food I gave him last night (he didn't accept anything else, but I did change up the food to something better). It was then I decided I couldn't take this anymore and I had to stop treating Jacob like this. "Hey, Jacob," I called to him. "Stop eating and turn human, please."

Jacob looked at me before shifting back into a human. He disappeared out the doorway for a second to put on his pants before returning. "What's up?"

"Can we sit?" I asked, pulling a chair out from the kitchen table, and Jacob mirrored me. "Listen, you've been doing your part to stay civil and be just a pet to me, but my conscience can't let me do that anymore, and I can't continue to have you live all day as a dog eating this shitty-ass food and not being able to do anything. I'm not being fair to you at all."

"So what do you want then?" Jacob asked coolly. "You still own me after all?"

"No, I don't Jacob, and I'd appreciate if you stop referring yourself to me as some sort of slave, okay? You're not, and I'm trying to extend an olive branch here."

Jacob didn't say anything, so I pressed on, "The real question is what do you want to do? I've let you stay here for two weeks now and I know next to nothing about you other than the fact that you're a shifter and you ran away from your home."

"I have nothing, also," Jacob said sadly. "When I ran, I just...ran. I had no direction, or anything, all that I knew then was that I wanted as far away from Washington as possible. I can take this, I can take just being here and being your dog."

"But you're not a dog, Jacob, you're a human that can turn into one and that's the point I'm trying to make. I feel like I've degraded you immensely, and even though I've been a total dick to you this entire time..."

"Which is justifiable because I intruded on your life and talk shit on your boyfriend all the time."

"...But regardless, that's not how I am," I finished. "Look, I don't think either of us is making things better on the other, so can we change that today? I know you have nothing else in your life, and despite being very vocal on certain things, you've always kept in line and held up your end, so I think I can afford to stop being an asshole to you and try to be friends with you."

Jacob smiled and said, "I'd like that very much."

"Good!" I said, standing up. "First things first," I went to the dog bowl and dumped the rest of the food in the trash, "you may turn into a dog, but I'm not feeding you another pebble of this shit. Kitchen's yours as long as you don't eat my whole stock. As much as I'd like you to try and get a job, I know that's not possible."

"Yeah, definitely."

"And while I would still have you as a dog when I have people over, that's it. You don't have to be one any time after that."

"Yeah, and I bet it would be a stick up Jeremy's ass if he saw you living with me," Jacob chuckled. "Well, what if I want to? At times, it can be fun just to keep the animal side of me intact."

"Kinda weird, but okay," I conceded.

"Anything else?" Jacob asked.

"I need to start getting you out of this place. I'm surprised you haven't gone stir-crazy from being cooped up in here."

"Hey, my old place was probably about this size, and since my dad was handicapped, I would often spend long periods in my house. It's kinda built me up."

"I see," I replied. I decided that since I wasn't doing anything tonight, I'd make the effort to get to know Jacob.

“So, when you said you were from Washington, where exactly did you live?"

“Up near the coast in the Olympic Peninsula, in the Quileute Reservation in La Push,” Jacob replied.

“Quileute?”

“That's the name of my tribe,” he said with a little sadness.

“Do you miss being up there?” I asked, feeling sorry for him.

“Yeah, I wish I could be back with my father and my friends,” he was definitely sad now. “But, not much I can do about it now.”

“Well, how come you don't go back? You said you ran away.”

“Well, That's only partially true,” he said with a grimace. “I got kicked out of the tribe.”

“Kicked out?” I said a little too loudly. “Why?”

“It's not something I can easily tell you. You know I'm a shape-shifter, but my tribe has laws that literally bind me from telling you anything, even if I am an outcast.”

"Laws?"

"Yeah, as an exile, I'm bound from revealing anything about my existence as a shifter, but you already know about that part. That also includes anything else related to the subject."

"Is there any way to circumvent that?"

"Not unless you're a shifter yourself," Jacob replied. "Believe me, I wish I could tell you everything, but part of being a shifter is maintaining secrecy, and while I may have severed my ties, my tribe hasn't."

“That royally sucks,” was all I could say.

As it turned out, there really wasn't much else he could tell me. He told me little about his life before he was a shape-shifter, working on cars in his spare time, going to school, but he couldn't tell me about his family or friends, nothing really that's happened to him for the last nine years. I guess that makes up the fact that most of my life had been relatively uneventful, so I didn't have too many impressive things to share with Jacob. I grew up sheltered, so I didn't even touch an alcoholic beverage until a little before I was twenty-one, and I was never adventurous. I had never traveled and lived in Southern California all my life.

Over the next few weeks, Jacob and I have been getting a little closer, and he was a little more accepting of Jeremy now, as I though he would. As nobody really knew who he was (he had no real form of identification) if we went out, he went out as Andy and we'd go to the park. He seemed quite content on playing catch with me (which was weird when he said that to me outright). As we've been getting closer, Jeremy and I seemed to be going strong. His work was making him take a trip to the main corporate building back towards where he used to work, but a bit farther in Victorville (hot as hell there the one time I've been there). He'd be there for about a week, so we've been making the most of time we got before he left (which admittingly, was still only like a couple of times a week at best).

I had been thinking about surprising him with a visit to his hotel when he went for his trip. It wasn't fair that Jeremy got to be all spontaneous to me and I never do anything much in return, so this was a good chance. I asked Jenny for a few days off next week so I could go and see him. Jacob was still a bit distant every time I mention anything involving Jeremy, but he tried to hide it with enthusiasm. He agreed to keep an eye on my place (I brought him out of my place as Andy and back as Jacob, just so the neighbors don't start shit with me) and assured me no one but him would be in my place. (I still expected a giant mess to clean up).

After two of the longest days of my life, I finally got everything ready for my surprise visit. Jeremy said he would be very busy, and he wouldn't have that many opportunities to call or text me, but I was sure I'd be able to catch him sometime in the evening after he was off. I packed my car and Jacob followed me out. He hugged me and said, “I know you'll get mad if I say anything about Jeremy, so I'll just say have a wonderful time and be safe.”

“I will, thanks,” I said, puzzled about this new bound affection (at least on the human side).

It took me two hours to get to Victorville. It about five in the evening after I arrived at the hotel. I went up to the reception desk and asked, “Hi, I'm looking for Jeremy Semorvila's room, number 327?”

“It's up on the third floor, but I think he's still out at the moment,” the receptionist said.

“Did he give a schedule on when he gets back?” I asked, getting a little suspicious. It wasn't like him to go out after work really unless it was with me or his friends, but none of them where here, and he wasn't that friendly with his coworkers.

“No, I believe he said he might be out all night. Would you like me to leave him a message for when he gets back?” It was obvious that getting into his room wasn't an option (damn security).

“No, this was supposed to be a surprise visit,” I said with a forced smile. “I'll just have to come back later.”

“Sure. If you still want to leave a—oh wait, I think I see him coming,” the receptionist spoke up.

I turned around and saw it was indeed Jeremy, but he wasn't alone. Following him were three very drunk (and very slutty) guys dressed in tank tops and ripped jeans. Jeremy himself was visibly drunk and had his arm around one of the shorter sluts, kissing him on the cheek repeatedly.

I was so shocked that I don't even remember coming out of the hotel lobby into the street where Jeremy was. I walked up to him and shouted, “What the fuck is this?!”

“Hee-eyyy, it's Jashican,” he said, slurring his words. “Now we got a whooooole party tonight.”

“Party?” I said back to him incredulously. “You're supposed to be here working and I come to surprise you with a visit only to find you drunk with a bunch of sluts!” None of the other drunks must have cared that I called them sluts, 'cause they didn't respond.

“Aww, don't be like thhat,” he said without a hint of sense. “Shome of these guysh are really good, hehehe. I'd betch you like them real good once you've been in bed with sthem.”

I could not believe what I was hearing. “You've been CHEATING ON ME?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you do this to me?!”

“Hey, I needed love all thoshe time you weren't around, and you'd be shurprished how many guys are just willing to give themshelves to me,” he said without a hint of remorse. “Beshides, you never wanted to be fucked bare, alwaysh a condom witsh you. Now they can take care of me, no shtrings attached.”

Before I knew it, my fist cleft the side of his head and he stumbled. He was caught by his sluts and brought back up as if I never hit him. The one slut that was hanging off of him was now totally making out with Jeremy. I screamed, and everyone within a thirty yard radius was staring at me (of course, not the drunken bitches making out in the middle of the road, now that wouldn't be just a tad weird). “YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” I shouted at him. “I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BETRAY ME LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU'RE OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!”

Whether he heard me or not, he didn't show it, he was just too much into his moment with his slut. I ran as fast as I could away from there, trying to hold back my tears. I wrenched my car door open and slammed it shut, zooming out of there as fast as I could.

I sped the whole way home, almost breaking 100mph on the highways. I felt a rage like never before coarse through my body. It was the only thing preventing me from crying like a leaky faucet. The clouds above had gotten darker as the night progressed and the first rain before the winter season was suddenly pouring down, matching the dark mood I was in. My mind was buzzing, incapable of real thought at this point. I was vaguely aware that no cops had pulled me over, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at this point.

Before I knew it, I was back home in less than a hour and a half. My anger had subsided into shock at this point and I walked slowly back to my place, not caring that the rain was drenching me. I opened the door and closed it. I stood there, not knowing what to do next. It was almost as if I had forgotten to move, or even function. I heard a voice coming from my left, towards the living room. Jacob had the lights off and he was laying on the couch watching some movie. I was barely aware of him. I suddenly remembered that he was staying with me, and that at least he was a friend to me. He ran over to me, shouting something like “What the hell happened to you? You look like a total mess.” The last thing I remembered was falling into Jacob as I begin to sob uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

I had no idea how long I'd been sleeping, I seemed to have lost track of time throughout the night. I woke up with my eyes still stinging, and for a time, I couldn't remember why. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I found myself almost curled up in a ball, squeezing a pillow. I rolled over onto my back and dared to open my eyes. It looked to be morning, but as I looked to the window, overcast had set in, mirroring a mood that was still confusing me on the why. 

I slowly sat up and I got a short jolt when I saw Jacob sitting in a chair next to me, apparently fast asleep. Now immensely confused, I called out to him softly, "Hey."

Jacob woke instantly, instantly bolting up and saying, "I'm up, I'm up." He looked around for a second before asking me, "What time is it?"

I looked at my clock and said, "Eight thirty-four."

"Aww, shit," he said, "I've only slept ten minutes."

I did a double take before asking, "'Ten minutes?' What the hell were you doing last night?"

"Jeez, Jasican, you don't even remember last night?" Jacob looked genuinely concerned. "Or anything before you came home, two days before you were meant to?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated, then instantly regretted it as the memories of last night came flooding back like a fist deep in my gut (and hurt like it too). I moaned and fell back onto my bed, tears flowing freely from my eyes as I simply muttered, "Fuck."

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Jacob asked, his face braced for bad news. "You came home last night crying hysterically."

"Well," I wasn't surprised my voice started shaking at that point, "I guess you've earned your 'I told you so' for the week. You were right, Jeremy was a no-good bag of fucking scum."

"Ah, fuck man, I never wanted to be proven right," he said, looking almost mortified. "I was hoping so much that you would have to tell me 'I told you so', and that you were right. I never wanted this."

"Yeah, well, I guess what any of us want is irrelevant," I said bitterly. "I can't believe it dude, he fucking cheated on me. And the bitch had no less than three other fucks hang on him. They were all drunk and making out with him, like they just came fresh out of a club or something. And watch, with my luck, he probably gave me something..." I stopped for a moment and let the tears flow freely down my face. Jacob sat now next to me and without invitation, I leaned my head against him and I started crying again. He placed his arms around me and simply said, "I'm sorry." I felt the warmth of his body consume me, but the empty feeling in my chest prevailed, and seemed to reverberate pain throughout my body. How could I been so blind?

Just then, I heard a vibrate come from my pocket. I had just realized that I never attempted to change out of my clothes or take any stuff out of my pockets. I pulled out my phone and got another sucker punch when I saw Jeremy's name on there. 

"What the...Oh this guy's got balls!" I said angrily. I was about to answer to cuss him out, but Jacob grabbed my phone and put it on my dresser.

"Leave it, don't answer it," Jacob said calmly.

"But..."

"No 'buts', Jace," he replied sternly. "This guys just hurt the fuck out of you and you still want to give him your voice? He doesn't deserve that, he doesn't deserve you, or any part of you. And I'm gonna make sure you don't make the mistake of giving him what he wants."

I stared at him incredulously, but then I calmed after a moment, sinking back into my downtrodden emotions. "Well, what about what I want?" I asked. "Or how about what I deserve? I know I certainly didn't deserve this bullshit."

"I know," Jacob said, sitting back down next to me. "And I know it's going to take time to get over him, but you've got your friends and family to help you out. And they'll always be around, not some two-timing bastard."

"More like four," I said sadly before I curled up and laid back down on my side, tears once again flowing down my face. I know Jacob was right, that I shouldn't be giving Jeremy the satisfaction of expressing his much hurt and sorrow over his indiscretions. As much as I tried to put logic ahead, irrationality had fully set in, and and I was stuck between crying all day and shoving a foot up Jeremy's ass.

Jacob started rubbing my shoulder in an effort to calm me down. I didn't give it much thought, but as I think about Jacob being here, I started realizing that maybe that was the problem. I turned to Jacob and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, you're in need of comfort and a friend," Jacob said with a smile, "and I'm already here, so why not?"

"No, I mean literally, why are you doing this for me?" I sat back up for this. "Here I am hurting because someone I loved treated me like shit, and I've been doing that to you for the past two months."

"Well, it wasn't the whole two months, maybe three weeks, tops."

"But I was still a giant dick to you!" I shouted as I stood up. "I mean, I literally treated you like a dog, for fuck's sake!"

"But that's because you bought me as a pet."

"Stop trying to rationalize my behavior, Jacob!" I was getting pissed off at the fact he wasn't getting pissed off at me.

"Do you want me to shout at you?" Jacob asked. "I don't really have a reason to."

"I fed you fucking dog food! I almost screamed. "And you were totally right about Jeremy, I can't believe you're not throwing that in my face."

"Why should I?" Jacob shot back. "Listen, I knew from the moment you took me in that this was not going to be an easy arrangement for me. I imposed heavily on your life, I ate up your food supply, living at your place for free, and sticking my nose in things I had no right to get in to. Everything that's happened with me up until now, I can live with. It's a small price to pay, and I told you I would do anything to stay here. And besides, I do legitimately care about you. There, I said it."

"You...what?"

"I didn't want to say anything, because one, you were with Jeremy, and I didn't want to impose on what you guys had, and two, well, I'm still trying to figure that one out. Unfortunately, it's another thing I don't have the capacity to say, and I'm not even sure how deep it goes or where it leads. All I know is that I want to be your friend and I want to be here for you. And I may not deserve it from how I've been a massive pain in the ass over the past two months, but fuck it, you need someone to care rather than someone who turned you into an option instead of a priority."

I was absolutely stunned and speechless. I had no idea what to say, or even if I could properly speak again. I had never seriously thought something like this was possible, and I guess Jacob could sense that I was overwhelmed by what he said. "Umm...Not sure if now was the right time to say that."

"Jacob," I began. "You are one helluva guy. I swear if I had even half of the testicular fortitude you have..." I sat back down next to him. I didn't know how to feel, at this point, my whole body seemed to be having an ultimate battle of the moods right now. I leaned my head against him and closed my eyes. "You are incredibly sweet, and I'm grateful for you putting up with my bullshit. Truthfully, I don't think I deserve your hospitality."

"Fuck that," he replied, placing an arm around me. "Let's lay off of the 'who does or doesn't deserve what' train for a while. You certainly don't need that, and we need to get you functioning again."

I groaned, "I'm in no mood to leave this place."

"Never said we had to, but if you get stir-crazy, I'm pulling you out first chance. Got it?"

"Hmph, okay," I managed a smile. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had one man completely destroy me in one moment, then have another committed to helping me reassemble it. I didn't know what to say, hell, I didn't know what to do. It's gonna take some time before I trusted anyone again.

“I won't do anything you don't want me to do,” he said, as if he was reading my mind. “I'll do anything you ask. Just as long as it makes you happy.”

I finally looked up at him. I saw real hope in his eyes, the warmth in his smile, and the softness of his features that told me he would never really be mad at me, no matter what I did. “I don't know,” I said to him. “This is all happening so fast. I need time.”

“Definitely,” Jacob said with confidence. “How about I help you into the living room and I'll make you some breakfast?”

“You can cook?”

“Marginally.”

I was surprised how sluggish my body moved, but Jacob had no problem helping me onto my couch. I , however, had absolutely no appetite, especially for what he was gonna make. I had lost my taste for eggs years ago, and that was the first thing he brought to me after a few moment's time. “Umm, Jacob?” I looked down at the eggs with a look. “I should have told you I don't like eggs.”

“Aww, c'mon, eggs are the best thing for you right now,” Jacob said with a smile. I took the plate and slowly started eating. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, but I definitely wasn't going back to eggs anytime soon. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted reluctantly. I laid back on the couch and turned on the tv. I really wasn't paying attention to it, but I basically just wanted the background noise. I turned back to Jacob, and I could see that while he was trying to relax, but he looked as though he was waiting for something else to do for me. "At ease," I almost laughed. "You don't have to be my servant, you've already done quite a bit for me. I couldn't possibly ask for more."

"Well, if you do, I'm always here," Jacob smiled.

I leaned my head back and sighed. Great, I've got at least three days to try and get myself in a reasonable condition before I have to go back to work. I knew it was gonna take a while longer than that to get over Jeremy, but as I glanced back at Jacob, I felt oddly confident. I asked Jacob to grab my phone for me, and at first, he was skeptical about my motives, but I assured him I was only gonna text everyone else about what happened. I spent the rest of the morning and afternoon filling in my brother and the few friends I had on what happened. Most had insisted to come over, but I told them, at least for today, I wanted to be left alone.

As I still didn't have much of an appetite, I gave Jacob some cash and told him to order pizza for himself. At first, he was hesitant, saying that I should still eat also, but I assured him I'll find something later. I still kinda felt fucked up, and I know it's just my brain screwing with me. When the pizza came, the smell reinvigorated my hunger, and Jacob wasted no time setting the giant thing on the coffee table. I opened it up to find nearly every topping and their mother on the pizza. "Jeez, Jacob, did you order the whole menu?"

"Eh, I'm not very picky," he said simply. "I like nearly everything."

As we chowed down, I said, "You know, I know I'm not supposed to be thinking about him, but if I had known beforehand that he was fucking the whole Orange County, I don't think I would have minded sharing that I've been living with a hot stud for the last two months," I barely suppressed a laugh.

"Jasican, you are freaking incredible," Jacob said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I mean, seriously! I've never seen you work out a single day you're here and you're still buff as fuck. How could I have not noticed?"

"I really don't have to," Jacob shrugged. "Cause of me being a shifter, it just comes naturally."

"Hmm," I said, shaking my head. "Damn, I bet it must be nice looking like that and eating all the shit you want without having to do anything to work it off."

"I have to, I have an extremely high metabolism, since I'm normally doing other things to expend a lot of energy."

"Like what? Or let me guess, 'You can't tell me'?"

Jacob just gave me a hopeless look. "I'm sorry. You don't know how badly I wish I could."

"You know, to any other person, you would just simply look like you're just keeping things from me," I said. 

"Hmph, well, I'd hope that in the time you've known me, you'd learn that I'm far from normal, and this sort of thing keeping me from speaking what you want is equally far from normal."

"Forgive me, but I tend to be a skeptic at time," I looked down. "But only at times now. I had to tone it down a lot because that and my constant cynicism would often get in the way of my relationships. Would have definitely helped me with Jeremy."

"None of that, now," Jacob scorned me. "Don't blame yourself for something clearly outside your control."

"Ha, isn't that what your doing when you talk about how you can't share three-quarters of your life with me, because of your 'laws'?" I asked dryly. 

"Hmm, I guess you got a point."

It was starting to get late, and I was feeling exhausted. As I didn't do essentially anything today, I just decided to save the shower for the morning and head straight to bed. I struggled to pick myself up, to which Jacob came over to help me up. "I hate how my body is reacting to this."

"It'll pass."

We made it to my bed and I laid down. I have no idea what possessed me to say what I said next, but I said to Jacob, "Stay. Don't leave."

"No prob," he replied and he started taking off his shirt before I realizes he was gonna shift, "No, don't shift," I said. "Stay human, please."

Jacob replaced his shirt and looked genuinely surprised, but smiled nonetheless and crawled next to me on my bed. Even though I slept with no clothes on normally, I bore through it this night and enjoyed Jacob's company. I couldn't explain it, but it just felt...right. I never really noticed how he smelled before, and I picked up a scent similar to what I would find in the forest, like pine or oak. Whatever it was, it was awesome, and it almost wanted to draw me closer to him, but I kept my distance.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked. 

"You smell good," I replied, "and, how much I'm lucky to have you here. You really are one of a kind."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

It was in the middle of the night when I woke up again. I rolled over to my side and saw Jacob fast asleep next to me, and while I desired to fall back asleep, my mind had decided at this point to kick start into a new train of thought. What landed was what Jacob had told me early yesterday, and what I hadn't really thought about until this point. It was hard to wrap my head around the fact that someone I had essentially kicked around for the past nearly two months could even think to stick around me, much less actually care about me.

Since I was with Jeremy, obviously, I was oblivious to anything I may have felt for Jacob, if there was indeed anything. While I did make the effort to get to know him and attempt to have him as a friend, I never thought about anything close to what Jacob conveyed to me yesterday, and it really was a shocker to me. Especially since even knowing how I treated him in the beginning, he still never cared, citing that he'd do anything to lead a life away from his former home. I tried hard to think of what may have happened to him months ago to cause him to be kicked out of his tribe, but thinking that something supernatural was involved, I couldn't conceive a viable hypothesis, and I'm assuming this same supernatural is keeping him from speaking what he wants to say to me.

This unsettled me. Sure, Jacob was a shape-shifter, but knowing this, having him enter my life, opened up the possibility that other supernatural things could exist. I was quite the atheist, and seeing how the world caved on their religion, and what horrors, both physical and psychological, came out of following their beliefs, I shuddered to think if any of that was real, and what potential destruction could result from that. For a moment, I had a fleeting thought that perhaps Jacob was quite the blasphemer back home, but I couldn't imagine that to be the end result of his current feelings. And now, having my mind land on the word "feelings", I did wonder how far Jacob's was towards me. But the new question was: how would those feelings affect me, how would I react?

Over the next couple days, I started to slowly get a grasp back on reality. The shock hadn't quite wore off yet, and I knew I had to snap out of it, especially since I had work tomorrow. Jacob was as good as his word: he kept his distance and was only around when I wanted him to. I know that latching on to another guy in my current state would be a terrible thing, for me, and for Jacob. I'd feel like I'd only be using him for emotional support, or even worse, a rebound. I didn't care how he felt about me, I would kill myself if I ever tricked Jacob into doing something with me I would never do in my normal, rational state of mind.

The next day came, but for some reason, I woke up to the sun, and not the pre-dawn glow I was accustomed to so early in the morning, and I bolted up, realizing I was totally late for work. I leaped out of bed and ran to my closet, when suddenly Jacob came in. He looked like he was about to say “Good morning,” but he saw me in my naked form and looked away, apologizing. “Don't worry about it,” I said, “I'm totally late for work.”

“No you're not,” he said with confidence, even while still looking away. “I called you in sick for the next two days. We're getting you out of this place so you can be back to normal.”

I just goggled at him, “How the hell did you manage that?”

“Simple: I just told them I was your physician and that you came down with the flu,” Jacob said with a chuckle. “Man, I can't believe they fell for it.”

I was about to totally freak out, citing I had never taken a sick leave before, when I realized I didn't really care. “Alright, whatever,” I said. I was getting annoyed that he was still looking away from me. “Look, I know I don't have the best body, but you don't have to insult me by looking away.”

“Oh, haha, it wasn't that,” he said, looking embarrassed. “I just didn't think I should be looking at your naked body without your permission. Didn't want to seem like a perv.”

“Ah, well, I don't mind, you can look,” I said simply.

He looked abashed as he finally looked at me. I found it a little hot that he was checking me out. Finally, I got the courage to ask, “Are you gay?”

Jacob got utterly started by my direct question, “Umm, oh jeez, I have no idea. I know you're hot—I mean, good-looking, it's just...dammit, more shit I can't really tell you.”

This was getting old fast, but I held it in and said, “Fine, just let me get dressed now.”

As soon as I got some decent clothes on, Jacob was already ushering me out of my apartment. I was about to get in the driver's seat of my car when Jacob took my keys and said, “No, no, I'm your chauffeur today. You just sit back and relax.”

"But you don't have a license."

"Yeah, I do, it's just at the other end of the country." I just shook my head.

We ended up driving all the way to the beach over at Santa Monica Pier. I had been here once before when I was in high school and it was alright. I know Jacob wanted me to get out of the house, but I had no idea what he had planned for me today.

“Alright, I know you're probably not into amusement rides,” Jacob told me, “but I figure walking around the beach and having a picnic later would help clear your mind.”

He reached around to the backseat and grabbed a large duffel bag (something I haven't seen before). In it was sunscreen, towels, a Frisbee, and a large array of drinks, sandwiches, and chips that I know didn't come out of my place.

“Where did you get the money for this?” I asked.

“Oh, well, I knew if I wanted to treat you to something nice, I had to get some money. So I contacted one of the nearby reservations, and to put it short, they took pity on me and gave me $250.”

“Wow, that's nice of them,” I told him.

The day was pretty nice. It was cool outside, but as I burn like a mother, I needed the sunscreen badly. We walked along the beach for most of the day, stopping at one point so Jacob could change to Andy and we could play Frisbee (still is a little creepy for me). All the time, Jacob would ask me the occasional question, where I went to school, how long I've been working at my job, what my favorite color was. It was alright at first, but unable to really ask him anything because of his “laws,” it started sucking after a little while.

We set up a picnic area along the beach and chowed down on a bunch of store-bought sandwiches (luckily, from my store's service deli, haha) chips and soda. I felt a little bad asking him such a personal question earlier, so I told him, “Hey, I'm sorry for asking you outright if you were gay.”

“Dude, it's okay, don't worry about it,” he said back.

“Can I ask you something equally personal?”

“If I can answer.”

“Have you actually dated anyone?”

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes, looking in deep thought. “Yeah, I dated one person, crushed on another before that. Both girls in fact, so that was why I was taken aback by your sudden question.”

“Can you tell me about them?”

“Yeah, a bit,” he said. “I'll tell you about the first girl I fell for. Her name was Isabella Swan, though she liked to be called Bella. She was nice to me from the start and I really liked her. She was dating someone at the time, so I knew she was off limits. I then found out a few months later that she broke up with her boyfriend, which put her in a deep depression. She started coming around my house and we hung out a lot. It started looking like we would end up being together, but the I started my changes, and when I begin shifting, I knew I had to stay away, because...I was very temperamental with the changes. She had grown almost as depended on me as she had with her ex-boyfriend, which sorta overlooked the fact that I was a shifter, and we got back to the swing of things. However...complications...with her ex happened and she ran off to go and see him, and they ended up getting back together, and that was the end of that.”

“Jeez, that sucks,” I told him. “Yeah, I know how it feels to be close to someone only to have them ripped away. How about the second girl?”

“The second girl...I can't tell you much about,” he said with a grimace. “She was the only one I actually dated. As you know, my aging halted after I started shifting, so, for a while, I had to continue going to high school, mostly since I kept dropping out. Yeah, I wasn't a very good student,” he said to my shocked face with a smile. “So anyways, she started high school about a couple of years ago, and we...hit it off right from the start. Her name was Reneesme Cullen. So, we we first fast friends, and it was great. Then, I started liking her even more, so, we started dating. Soon, it got to the intimate phase,” Jacob was looking really embarrassed at this point, “and I loved it, but she didn't like it, so she wanted to go back to being just friends. I still really liked her and I tried everything I could to get her back. She finally got tired of me, and...she stopped being my friend altogether. Now it was my turn to be sad and depressed. She was the one girl I had stronger feelings for that Bella.”

“I'm so sorry,” I said, reaching around and rubbing his shoulder in sympathy. I felt a little better about myself now after hearing Jacob's stories.

“It's okay, I'm over it now,” he said, not even with false enthusiasm. “Besides, I've got you now, so, it's all good.”

“Hmm,” was all I could say. I didn't want to tell him that we weren't dating or anything, but he was taking such good care of me, I really didn't want to shy him away. Plus, I think I really starting to like him back, and not in the clingy-need-someone-to-comfort-me way, but the genuine attraction. I started thinking it wouldn't be such a bad idea to be with Jacob.

The day was coming to a close and Jacob whisked me away back to my dingy little place. He ended up serving a simple, but tasty spaghetti dinner (he remembered I liked Italian). All in all, the day served Jacob's purpose: getting my mind off of Jeremy and making me a bit happier. It didn't even seem like it was taking as long as I thought to get over Jeremy, I hardly ever thought about him today, and when I did, the emotions it brought wasn't that bad. I entertained the thought Jacob might have drugged me, but I smirked to myself at that thought.

I was feeling more closer to Jacob, not because he was spending money on me, but he seemed to genuinely care for me. I felt I was really starting to fall for Jacob, but I was still concerned that I might be going way too fast, especially now that we've established a friendship, I didn't want to ruin it by being greedy.

I felt good enough to go back to work the next day, so I called to make sure I was still scheduled. Jenny felt I was going to die after I called her (I told her that if I ever called in sick, to expect the worse, so I kinda walked right into that one). Thankfully, I was in the mood to take a busy day today, knowing that since we're now knee deep in the Holidays, I wouldn't have time to think. Even though being a cutter, my customer interaction was low, I took joy in taking special requests for the ones I've served for years, and having the feeling of relaxing my brain while working the hell out of my body help immensely.

My mother had called me a couple of days ago, asking if I was gonna be over for Christmas while checking up on how I was doing after the breakup. Since nobody outside of myself had known about Andy's true identity, I found it amusing the possibility of Jacob's first meeting with my parents was going to be as my Husky. I laughed out loud when I told him this, enjoying the scowl on his face, especially telling them they have their own dog I used to spend time with, and joking how Max might become jealous of Jacob and bark a shitton at him.

I worked until seven that night and as I was going back to my car, something about my surroundings didn't feel right. Immediately, I got the sense that someone was watching me, but as it was early enough for people to still be around, I couldn't put my finger on it. I also heard strange, but nearly undetectable noises in multiple directions. I first thought I was going crazy, and I tried to shake it out of my head as I opened up my car. However, I looked up and saw a small streak race over the store in conjunction with that noise. At first, I thought it was in the sky, but then I realized that it was on the roof of my store. I thought about going back in and alerting security, but a split second later, found the idea ridiculous, as the streak was far faster than any human could run.

I tried not to let it bother me as I drove home, but Jacob noticed and asked me what was wrong almost as soon as I walked through the door. While assuring it was nothing, Jacob didn't give up and I relented, telling him what I saw. He found it strange also, but couldn't draw a conclusion. I managed to distract myself, but my mind, as I was attempting to go to sleep, decided to bring it up once more, bringing back my train of thought nights ago when I thought about the supernatural, and kept me up for at least an hour longer than I wanted to. Maybe I really should see a psychiatrist.

Seafood Dick was in the next day and happened to overhear me talking to another clerk about my breakup. Even though we bicker at each other all day, he admitted it was just for the fun of it and genuinely felt sorry for me. He offered to take me out to a bar with a bunch of co-workers after my shift, but as I was about to cite that I didn't drink, he told me everyone would be there and I needed to get out and meet some new people, since I hardly had any friends (he got me there).

So I left a message for Jacob where I was going and approximately when I'd be back. We went to a bar nearby my store and I got thrown a beer right as I sat down at my table. Some people came over and gave me sympathy, but most were there to drink. Seriously, I wasn't having a good time at all and I found I was alone most of the time, but not unnoticed. I found at least three people who kept looking at my direction. I didn't know what to make of them, but they didn't look friendly. They ranged from between 18 and 35, two were Caucasian, one was Latino, and they all looked big and mean. I knew they were the kind of people to bring trouble anywhere they go.

I tried to flag down Seafood Dick or any of my other coworkers, but they were all drunk at this point, and I found I was quite alone. I tried calculating how far I'd have to go from the bar to the car, and found my chances weren't good, plus remembering I left my car at the store down the street. I looked at my cell to call Jacob, only to find my cell phone missing, and this shitty place didn't even have a pay phone. I was panicking at this point, especially now that the three men were not only looking at me more frequently, but had edged a bit closer to me. I knew I was in trouble and there wasn't much I can do about it.

I decided I couldn't wait anymore and I left my table. I tried to look nonchalant as I left the front door of the bar. I got about sixty feet before the three men left the bar, laughing and looking cocky, and worse of all, walking my direction. I picked up my pace a little, trying to get some distance, but found little success. 

I finally got to the corner of the street where my store was, when a speeding van came barreling towards me and screeched to a halt right in front of me. Before I knew it, the three men shoved me hard into the van and put something over my head. I had no chance to struggle or get away, it happened in literally two seconds, and I was in the van, hearing the cackling of laughter before a hard smack of someone's fist came crashing down on the side of my face.

“Hey fag, you like that?” a really harsh voice, probably the Latino guy. “Want some more pain, bitch?”

I never got a chance to respond to anything. Everyone was beating on me, whether it was punching me in the face or stomach, or kicking everywhere else. I was in blinding pain, I had no time to be afraid. Strangely, the only think I could comprehend was wonder, in addition to the screaming desire to get away from these freaks and stop the pain.

The van came to a halt, and I was dragged out to who knows where and I was dropped onto a cold floor. I was so weak and in pain, I couldn't move much of anything. Somebody had grabbed my ponytail and pulled my head back, and I felt a heavy downpour of water over my face. I sputtered and coughed, trying to breath amidst the waterboarding, and it didn't help that these guys were still punching and kicking me in the stomach and my balls. I was now coughing up blood and I couldn't breath at all. My head was spinning, and after a time, I felt a boot make contact with the back of my head and if it wasn't for the impact smashing the hell out of my nose, I probably would have been knocked out cold.

“Hehe, maybe we should give this bitch what he wants and cut off his cock and shove it up his ass.” one of my assailants said.

“Nah, in a little bit,” said another, nasty sounding assailant. “I want to shove this up his ass first.” I didn't want to know what foul object the had concocted, but I knew before I felt my pants yanked down that it was going to be painful. I could never be prepare for what happened next: it felt like molten metal had entered me and I knew a hot, dull knife was in me. I felt it move in and out and it was jabbing my insides, all the time feeling, endless blinding pain. I then felt the knife cut repeatedly across my back, then I was thrown on my back, causing me more pain, and the knife met me shoulder down to the hilt. I figured I had lost a lot of blood at this time, because I was getting very dizzy and I was barely able to make any noise.

I knew I was going to die, there was no doubt about it. Dead at the mercy of these thugs who wanted their sick, twisted fun with me before I got the final blow.

I heard one of the assailants almost giggling, and I felt a rough hand grasp around my length and started stroking, getting my dick hard, but I was too far gone to even be embarrassed. “I can't wait to see how much blood he's gonna spew,” one of them was giggling almost in ecstasy.

I pretty much blacked out at that point, or at least had gone partially deaf and blind, because I didn't really comprehend what came next. I could have sworn a heard screaming and yelling. I wasn't too aware anymore that anything else had happened.

What happened next I would never forget.

I felt a sharp pain on my right wrist, and the my left. Then it felt like something had bitten my neck and from those three points, it had felt like someone had lit me on fire. I had just enough energy to let out one last scream before my body went utterly limp and helpless. The fire was spreading all over my body with no signs of stopping. 

My eyes were screwed shut, I knew if I opened them I would go mad. The fire had now spread to my head, arms, and most of my torso. Whatever it was that was causing this feeling, it felt like it had reached my heart and against my hope, my heart was beating faster and faster, accelerating the flow of the fiery poison through my body. I had lost track of time, but it felt like hours until the pain spread all over my body. I now felt my body writhing and vibrating in response to my bodily trauma, not even aware of where I was, what time it was, even who I was. I couldn't even remember my name at this point. The only thing that was on my mind was the ever consuming fire in my body. Time seemed infinite and the burning never seemed to stop.

After an eternity, I noticed my heart was beating even faster than before. The fire seemed to grow in intensity and I felt like screaming my loudest scream ever. Everything was burning and my body was convulsing and vibrating like crazy. Something else was happening, I could hear everything around me, the bass up too loud in a car several miles away, the muffled iPod passed the walls next to me (I don't remember being anywhere near walls), the breathing of a group of people standing outside. Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore and a scream like one I had never heard escape my lips before echoed for miles around.

Then, it all stopped.

And not just the pain, the pain had completely receded into my heart, but not only did I not feel anything flowing in my body anymore, I found I couldn't feel my heart beating at all. It had stopped, not beating again. I also felt whole, alive. I felt a million times more powerful, yet, light as a feather. My eyes flew open and I saw everything around me in such minute detail, especially the tall, angelic Quileute standing right over me, beautiful in every feature, yet face constricted with sorrow and horror.

“Jace? Jasican? I'm so sorry. I failed."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

I was back in my apartment. I had no idea how much time had passed, if I was dreaming, or if I had really died. I sat up without consciously thinking about it and looked around. Everything seemed the same, yet extremely different. I can see every particle of dust floating in the air, the stubble over the seemingly smooth steel picture frame across from the room, and every single loose thread on my bed sheet. The best of all was my angel next to me. He looked like Jacob, but his features were so much clearer and more beautiful than I can possible imagine. Every cut in his muscled form shone out, only increasing his beauty.

“Am I dead?” in a voice that seemed more clearer and a little deeper than before (I've always had a soft voice).

“No,” the Jacob-angel said in an even more beautiful, husky voice (I could have melted). “It's...umm...gonna be hard for me to explain what happened to you.”

“What happened to me?”

“Come with me,” he extended his hand to me. I grasped his hand and almost recoiled just as fast. His hand was blazing hot, not as hot as the fire I just experienced, but still a little uncomfortable. I realized I was completely naked as the air ran over my body getting out of my bed, but I didn't mind. Modesty didn't seem important anymore. I walked to my bathroom and I looked at the mirror to a total stranger.

First, my hair. I had to chemically straighten my hair because my hair is naturally curly, but not only was it now completely straight, I had gained another foot of length, making it about as long as Jacob's and it was darker, not quite deep red, but something between that with a bit of brown. Then, my eyes. They were no longer the soft green I had always loved, but deep, blood red. My face had been smoothed out and no longer freckled, and was paler than I had ever seen, and not only my face, but my entire body was the same pale color. Speaking of which, my body, normally with patches of fat here and there, was now in a very decent build, not a trace of fat to be found anywhere. I was toned everywhere on my body and didn't have a hair on my chest and stomach, now I was thinking I was super hot. I then saw my package, which turned me on for the first time in my life. I had gained another inch in length (I was already average, a modest 7”) and I found more skin on the head, noting that I had somehow gained my foreskin back. In fact, not only was that healed, every cut and scar on my body was gone.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was me, but it wasn't me. Though my body had changed, I couldn't tear away from my eyes. My blood red eyes. They no longer spelled the warm, inviting nature I had always had, but now said that I was a heinous monster, ready to kill you at will. I looked up at Jacob and I felt so sad. I wanted to cry, but I found that my eyes wouldn't give me the tears I needed.

“Jacob, what the hell am I?”

Jacob sighed and simply said, “You're a vampire.”

I stared at him incredulously, “What?!”

“You've changed into a vampire,” Jacob said again.

I was hoping seriously that this was a very bad joke, or at the least, I had finally snapped under the pressure of everything and gone completely insane. I decided to test the waters a bit more. "I'm not a vampire, they don't look like this. Besides, they have fangs, where're mine?"

Jacob just looked at me in hopelessness. The reality of the situation was further weighing down on me. “How?”

“You were probably bitten,” Jacob said soberly. “That's how humans are usually turned from what I've heard.”

“You've known about this?” I started towards Jacob, my shock slowly being replaced by anger. “About...vampires?” I was hesitant to even say the word.

“You could say that, yes,” Jacob was looking more sorrowful by the minute. He was looking quite helpless to do anything for me. "In fact, there are many things I'm gonna have to fill you in on, now that you're no longer a human."

"What the hell, Jacob?!" I shouted. "What do you mean, 'no longer a human'?! Of course I still am!"

"I'm not sure what to say right now, Jasican," Jacob sputtered out, "I had no idea there was even a possibility this could even happen to you." He looked as though if I were to rip his head off at any minute, he would if it made me feel better.

"'Possibility?' Oh my god, Jacob!" I threw my hands up in pure frustration. "I...I...!" and without thinking, I brought both my fists down on either side of the sink and found they went through the porcelain quite easily, causing a loud crash and pieces to fly everywhere. Shock had reappeared and I looked at both my hands. Neither of them had a single scratch on them. It was my turn to send a helpless look towards Jacob, and tears were rolling down his eyes. I had never seen him cry before, and it was extremely moving for me, even more so when he said, "I'm sorry."

That managed to sober up my anger a bit, knowing that what happened to me wasn't his fault and I was putting my anger out on him. I sobbed and threw myself at Jacob, once again feeling engulfed in his blazing warmth, only this time, Jacob kinda shivered. He held on to me nonetheless.

“Oh, Jake,” I said, using his short name for the first time. “I'm so scared, I have no idea what I am. I feel like a monster.”

He rubbed his hands against my back, trying to calm me down. I found the lack of tears and the emotional release of those tears to be very disturbing. We stood there for several moments before Jacob said, “Let's get you dressed.”

After helping me into a shirt and a pair of pants (I remained barefoot), he brought me into my living room and sat me down on my couch. I really felt as though this shock would never go away, that would be emotionally weak forever.

"I can't even believe this happened," Jacob said. "I would have never honestly thought that there would be vampires down here in California."

"Hmm, I guess that assumption was just as unpredictable as the weather here," I said dryly.

"I'll do my best to tell you everything I can," Jacob said. "I'm not sure how much will actually make you feel better. Vampires are the world's best hunters. They're super fast, strong, as you just saw, and some even have special powers. They're regarded by humans as the most beautiful creatures in the world, the ones who knew them of course, and needless to say they didn't live too long. And before you ask, yes, vampires are dependent on blood.” I shivered to this. “They have a very strong addiction to human blood, and as such, makes vampires their deadliest enemies. Most of the things in folklore that ward off vampires, the garlic and crosses stuff, obviously made up, hence why you don't possess fangs. The reason they can't go out into the sun in because the sun's rays reflect off of their skin, making them shine like diamonds. Their skin is very hard and ice cold and they are immortal, very hard to kill.”

“How do you know so much about vampires?” I said after absorbing this information.

“My tribe, several hundred years ago, had first encountered vampires hunting humans on our land. As a response, certain members of the Quileute tribe could change into wolves, so we originally called ourselves 'werewolves'. We were born with the natural abilities to hunt down and destroy vampires, and so the knowledge had been passed down from generation to generation, along with a very strong prejudice.”

“Prejudice?”

“We were always taught to hate vampires, that they were the vermin of the Earth, and it was our job to destroy them,” Jacob looked unsettled by telling me this. “Our smells by nature are repulsive to the respective species.”

“Smells?” I said to him. I realized with a very big shock that not only was I not smelling anything since I woke up, I wasn't even breathing! I took a breath with my nose and found what Jacob was saying, but not what I expected, and I gasped. I had remembered smelling a very light, forest-like smell on Jacob the first time I was near him, but that scent had greatly amplified. It was almost as if I was placed smack dab in the middle of a group of pine and oak trees, but found nothing unpleasant about Jacob's scent, if anything, it attracted me more to him. I was also feeling a slight irritation in my throat.

“Yes, it's one of the things that helps us hunt vampires,” Jacob continued.

“'Us?' You mean there is more of your species?” I pressed to Jacob.

He sighed again, “Yes, as you can imagine, the tribe now still had a large share of its werewolves, or shape-shifters as we found out not too long ago. We share similar traits to actual werewolves, but we don't change on a full moon or infect humans with our bite. We're, in fact, the protectors of humans, one of the only supernatural beings to do so. And our shape-shifting ability surfaces when were are in close proximity to vampires during out pubescent stages. Any older and we never claim it.”

“How is it you can tell me all of this now?”

“Because the rules no longer apply. You're not a human anymore, and that means I can tell you everything.”

I was about to delve into another question when unconsciously, I took another unneeded breath and I caught not only Jacob's scent, but the scents of everyone around me. I could hear at least fifty hearts beating and pumping blood throughout their bodies and it felt like I had gone into a rage. I balled up my fist and tried to re-composure myself. Jacob was obviously ready for this as he grabbed both my upper arms and held onto me very tightly. “Dammit, I thought I had more time. You're thirsty,” he told me. “I can tell, you're eyes are growing darker.”

I looked Jacob dead in the eye and gave him the worst death glare I could ever give him. It seemed no matter what the tiny part of my rational brain was telling me, the thirst was encompassing everything else and I knew I needed blood bad. “Let me go,” I hissed.

“No, you have to stay here, at least until night,” he said back to me. “I can take you out and we can find you something to hunt. I know vampires can survive on the blood of animals, we just have to wait.”

“NO! I have to go, now!” I was struggling now against Jacob. He was only in his human form, I could easily break him. There was so much blood around, I can almost taste it. Jacob was also struggling to, as I could see his form quivering and vibrating.

He then said something that brought my brain partially back to sense, “Drink from me.”

“What?!”

“Take my blood!” he shouted with desperation.

“But, I could kill you...”

“I trust you, Jasican," Jacob tried to reassure me. "Besides, I'm far from fragile."

He took my hand and grasped my index finger. He brought it to his neck, and bracing himself, he used my own nail to cut a slit into his jugular.

The smell hit me so fast that I planted my lips around the cut and started draining his blood. At first, the blood was bitter, like the pine smell of his skin had infused itself with the blood, but after a few seconds, the blood tasted wonderful. I couldn't describe it's taste, only that it was the best damn thing I'd ever had before in my entire life. “Whoa, a little bit slower, please,” I heard Jacob saying. I sucked a little softer, with in truth, made me savor the taste a hell of a lot more. I felt the burning in my throat subside considerably over the next ten minutes. I was vaguely aware that Jacob had put his hand on my head, and a passing thought suggested he might be enjoying this.

I felt my frenzy subside enough for me to ask, “Am I draining too much?” I looked at Jacob and found him considerably paler than I was used to him seeing, but thankfully, color was returning, albeit slowly. “No, just give me a sec,” he said a little too faintly. “We have amazing healing, but even this will take a little time.”

“I think I'm good for now,” I said with confidence. I didn't fell angry or compelled to kill ever living thing within a five mile radius. The burning in my throat was very bearable now and I felt powerful. The cut on Jacob's neck had already healed as well.

“Well, I think we've found your diet plan,” Jacob said with a weak smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

“You still haven't explained to me one thing,” I said to Jacob. “What happened to me? The last thing I remember was leaving the bar.”

“Well, I'm not exactly sure myself. I got really worried after you didn't come home, so I phased and followed your scent. I followed it to your work, then to the bar, but then I lost it for a little while. It took me two days to find you, as I had to be as discreet as possible. I finally picked up your scent again, only to find it was your blood on the ground of this warehouse about five miles away. I smelled the scents of at least three other humans and one vampire and I thought you might have died. I continued looking around and I found you on a makeshift bed not too far away, writhing in pain. You were already too far into the transformation; I couldn't do anything for you,” he said, tears falling from his eyes. “I failed you, Jasican. I didn't protect you.”

“Jake,” I whispered as I pulled him to me. “It's okay, I'm here now. I'm fine, I'm alive.”

“No, it's not okay,” he cried out. “It was my job to protect you, to make sure nothing happened to you, and now, you're changed. And there's no going back from this.”

I let him out of my embrace and I cupped his chin in my hand, forcing him to face me, and I looked him dead in the eye. “Jacob Black, you stop this shit now. It was not your fault, it was my own stupidity for going out alone that did this to me. Now I have to live with the consequences.”

I managed to get through that time. Jacob stopped sobbing a bit and I continued, “Do you think of me less for what I am now? Is it gonna affect what you feel about me?”

Jacob looked positively shock now, “No! Never! I'll always care you no matter what. I don't give a shit if you're a vampire, I haven't hated them in, like, forever. Especially after my last girlfriend.”

“What?”

“Oops,” Jacob realized he said way too much.

“So let me get this straight: You're last girlfriend was a vampire?”

“Well, not exactly,” Jacob was now really uncomfortable. “She was half and half. That's a really long story.”

“So, if you were taught to hate vampires, but you ended up dating a half vampire, what happened to make you stop hating vampires?” I asked him, confused beyond all reason.

“I Imprinted on her.”

“You...what?!”

“Oh, god,” he sighed. “I knew I'd had to tell you this eventually. One special thing about shape-shifters is that they can Imprint on people. It's basically a massive attraction to a single individual. For the rest of your life, you're driven to love and protect that one person for the rest of your life. Some say it's to better find someone to reproduce with, others say it's to make the shifter stronger. I guess it's the latter since I...kinda Imprinted on you.”

Oh fuck, I didn't expect that. "So what does that mean for me?"

"It means that for as long as you'll have me, I'll be there for you. It would never matter how I would fit into your life, just as long as I'm with you, my life would always be complete. I'm bound to you, from now until the day you release me. This is my love to you, and while never in my mind could I ever conceive telling you in this way, know that this love is true, and it will always prevail."

I didn't know what to say. I always had a suspicion about Jacob's feelings, but nothing about this "Imprinting". I had never even heard of such a thing before. "So...uhh...why aren't you Imprinted with your girlfriend anymore?"

"She...released me."

"'Released' you?"

Jacob looked unsettled at this point. "When she broke up with me, she put enough emphasis on it that it broke the Imprint with me."

Then I had this gem fall into my head, "So wait, what if she hadn't put enough emphasis on it? Would you still be around her?"

"I'm not sure," Jacob replied. "But if it was just a normal breakup, then yeah, I guess I would have still been around. There isn't a whole lot I can do about it."

"That's it, isn't it?" I spat out. "The reason why you left. When you got dumped, and when you became exiled, for whatever reason, it broke your shackles. You had no reason to stay, so you ran, now freed."

"I wouldn't look at it that way, Jace," Jacob was really unsettled this time.

"Yes, but the way you're making it sound, this 'Imprinting' almost makes it sound like you were a slave. And now you're chained to me. I created a new prison for you!"

"That's not how it works, Jasican!" Jacob shouted, standing up. “You're acting so irrational! You're talking about something that happened in the past. It's over and done with. You're all I want now. I can't explain what I'm going through, it just happens.” He broke down in tears now. “What do I have to do to show that I'm willing to devote my entire existence to you? How does love happen for you, huh? It's essentially attaching yourself to someone, creating this 'prison' you speak of. I'm just a little different, and you fucking jump all over my back?!”

“I DON'T KNOW!” I grabbed the nearest object and hurled it through my living room wall into the kitchen, leaving a decent size hole. I dropped to my knees and began another tearless sob. “I just don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing, or what I'm feeling. I'm so fucking confused, I don't know what to think.”

Jacob knelt down beside me and embraced me. For the third time, I felt his warmth, but it was less intense this time. I actually liked how he felt this time, and I felt a little safer. “I love you, Jace, and I don't care about the Imprinting, it doesn't change anything. I'm here for you, forever and always. And...if you choose to let me go,” he sniffed hard for this part, and I felt tears hit the back of my neck, “I'll do whatever you ask if it makes you happy.”

“Oh, god, Jake,” I let go of him enough to look at him, but still stayed in his arms. “I don't want you gone. You're the only one who's stuck by me after everything that's happened with me, everything I've put you through. What kind of bitch would I be if I just ignored all of that?” I sobbed a bit more. “Fuck it. Jake, I love you too.” And I completely surrendered myself to Jacob's arms. I expected him to try and give me an embrace that said, “I'm trying, but I haven't quite gotten the hang of hugging you yet”, but it was nothing like that. The embrace he gave me said everything I wanted to feel, “I love you and I'll always be there for you, no matter what.”

I had no idea how long we were together. I hadn't moved a single inch since I fell into Jake's arms, and I never felt the need to. This was a perfect moment between us, and I didn't want it to end.

"Even from behind a cage," Jacob began, "the moment I laid eyes on you, it was like my soul was liberated. No longer would I have to fear, only certain that wherever I went, my future was with you. Whether you decided to love me or not, I would be your guardian, you lover, your friend. And that's greater than anything I could ask for."

I brought myself back enough to look at his face, "No prison?"

"Not in my book," Jacob smiled.

"Maybe Stockholm Syndrome?" and I couldn't help but chuckle, which I was glad Jacob returned.

But something was eating away at the back of my head, “What am I gonna do now, Jake? How can I live as a vampire?”

“I'll do everything I can to help you,” Jake said to me. “It'll be hard, but we can work through it.”

“Oh crap, work!” I shot up super fast, almost knocking Jacob on the floor. “Shit, how long have I been out?”

“If you were turned after you went to the bar, then you started turning five days ago.”

“Five DAYS?!” I said incredulously. “Oh my god, I'm fired for sure. What the hell am I gonna do?”

This time, Jacob actually fell to the floor, rolling around laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?” I glared at him.

“Hahaha, you're more worried about work than the fact that you're a vampire,” he couldn't hold it any longer and lost himself in his laughter.

I had to admit, it was a little funny, and I chuckled. After Jacob was done, he got up and hugged me again. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. The truth is, from what I remember, newborn vampires are incredibly volatile and extra sensitive to the scents of humans. I'm afraid you're done with humans for a long time.”

“But, what am I gonna do about all this?” I gestured around my apartment. “My whole life? I can't just leave it behind; my friends, or my family.” My unbeating heart sank like a stone at the thought.

“I'm sorry, Jace, but while you're here, you're a danger to everyone,” Jake said sadly. “I need to get you out of here, but only during the night, and--” he gave off a huge yawn. “I'm not gonna survive much longer without sleep.”

I couldn't believe I didn't notice how tired he was. Jacob looked as though he hadn't slept in days, and knowing him, probably didn't. “You. Bed. Now.” I stated pushing him back into my bedroom. He went without another word and he laid down on my bed. “Will you lay with me?” he asked kindly.

“Of course, but I'm not even tired,” I pointed out. In fact, I felt as though I could run a marathon right now.

“Yeah, I hear vampires don't sleep,” he replied. “Must be nice...not having to.....”

The next thing I heard was snoring and I knew he was asleep. I laid down right beside him and set my head down on his chest. I never realized how good he felt to the touch and I wondered if he always felt like that. The whole vampire thing was gonna have to take some getting used to; I was almost still believing that it was a bad dream or something. I felt a pang of guilt again as I looked up at Jake, thinking about how much he's sacrificed for me, how much pain he must have felt knowing I was with another man. I really didn't feel like I deserved him, but probably mentioning that to him would make him cry. He was really attached to me, and I kinda liked that. I liked how I finally had a man who would be there for me forever and always, no matter what I was. I truly loved Jacob at this point, and I really wished I had figured that out sooner.

I then though about how much time we really had together before I...changed. It already seemed like an eternity ago, yet it was just a little over two months ago. Too little time, but now, I was immortal, and--. I had to pause at my last thought. How long would Jacob live? He never said he was immortal with his phasing. I felt my heart twist as I though about how we might only have a finite amount of time together. Life with him was seeming shorter and shorter my the minute as I became immersed in my thoughts and Jacob's oddly appealing heartbeat.

Hours passed as Jacob was now deeply sleeping. Night had already fallen, and we were supposed to be moving out about this time, but I knew this would probably be the only time he got to really get some good sleep in. I decided to get up and look around my place one last time. I had no lights on, but I found I could still see perfectly. I walked down my hallway and spotted few pictures I had hanging on the wall. Some were of my family, the few times we managed to get together. Some were of the few friends I had, whether it was just simply hanging out or just a random group picture.

I only had one picture of me with any of my co-workers. It was of the 3rd Annual Meat Department Cook-Off and it was of my whole team and me after we won second prize. The picture was about two years old, but now I was having trouble remembering that event. It seemed extremely blurry, almost as if trying to view an expanded low quality picture on a high definition device. Then again, I never had a good memory to begin with. But I realized that that was probably the closest I'd ever gotten to any of my co-workers. In fact, I never really connected much with anyone. I had a few close friends, but that was it.

It was thoughts of my family that caused the biggest pang in my heart. They wouldn't understand what happened to me. Hell, I didn't even understand what had happened to me. I knew that by leaving here, without a phone call or anything, that I'd be condemning them to eternal worry and wonder about me. Without touching anything here, just taking off into the night, they'd think I was kidnapped, or killed somewhere else. I hated thinking that, and knowing that was what exactly was going to happen, my whole family, my friends, my coworkers, all thinking I was dead...it was extremely disheartening at best. I thought about writing a note, or anything that would give anyone who would come searching for me a sign that I was okay, seeing as I had no phone on my now, but without anything else to follow up on, I knew it would only serve to temporarily dull the pain.

I continued into my living room. I realized I'd never really put much effort into decorating it. I didn't really have many significant pictures or things for decoration. I had a few posters up, but nothing too special. I realized that I was a very plain and boring person. I never got out and really did much of anything.

And what kind of a life would I have if I just hung around meat all my life? Sure, it gave me a decent salary, but there wasn't a whole lot to it. I really didn't have a good life at all. I look back on my now human memories and I realized how much time I've wasted doing nothing with my life. Twenty-five years, one quarter of my life, already gone before I turned. How would it have been if I had never met Jacob or if I had never become a vampire? I would have continued wasting away at the chopping blocks until I was old and still lonely. But the thought of now being an immortal being...no, it was way too soon to think about outliving everyone.

Suddenly, the burning feeling was coming back to my throat. It wasn't bad, but it was bugging me a bit. Without really thinking, I sped into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I took a sip only to spit it back out as soon as it passed my lips. The water now tasted utterly bitter and gross, and it didn't help at all with the burning.

I felt very cramped in this place now, more so than I've ever felt, and I knew I had to get out. I opened the door as softly as possible and locked it behind me.

I realized that I was still wearing only a sleeveless shirt and pants with nothing on my feet. I was feeling slightly euphoric, and I was kinda twirling around and dancing in the courtyard of the apartment complex. Despite my super-hearing now, all I could really hear was the whispering of the wind, adding to my euphoria. I actually felt energized, alive. I ran out of my courtyard only to find myself three blocks away in an instant. Damn, I was really fast. 

I looked around to see if anyone saw me. No one did, I was completely alone out in the streets. For the first time, I felt like I owned the world, like everything around me was here for me and for me only. The Pre-Winter chill that would normally have everyone in sweaters and scarves was very pleasant for me, seeing as I was probably very cold myself. I must be really late at night also, probably one in the morning. The dew hanging around in the air was causing a very fine fog to hang around, almost like a white haze. I continued to race around the city, seeing places I'd never been before, actually braving the alleyways and other places that would have scared the living shit out of me if I was still human.

I had no idea how far I ran before I actually stopped to look where I was. I found I was somewhere in Santa Ana, someplace that would normally take me about thirty minutes by car had only taken me a few moments. I was still surprised at the lack of people around me, but I can still smell them strongly, like a blanket of perfume over everything imaginable.

The burning in my throat was getting a bit more painful now. I was thinking I really needed to get back home so that I could feed from Jacob.

But then I smelt it.

The smell had hit me before I heard his voice. It was the best out of everyone I had smelled up to this point, but it was so familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. My thirst was calling to me more and more, and I was starting to lose my rational sense again. I raced over to the source of that heavenly smell, and found it slightly repugnant as it was laced with alcohol. I didn't give up chase though, as such a small thing a that would stop me. I was close enough now to distinguish at least two voices, one kept laughing out loud.

I finally stopped in the middle of a barren street and I saw the two humans walking down the sidewalk. One about six feet and kinda buff, the other was short and skinny with spiky hair. They hadn't noticed me yet and I walked towards the sidewalk they were on and then straight towards them. The burning was extraordinary now, almost consuming every thought in my head. But I wanted to play, I knew I'd get more satisfaction if I could utterly frighten them before I strike. I smiled at the thought of what horrible things I would do with these humans. I had lost all rational thought at this point, and as I got at least thirty feet from the humans, I remembered where that delicious smell was once before.

I stopped and leaned on a light post. “Hello, Jeremy,” I almost giggled.

Jeremy stopped laughing and squinted his eyes to look at me. “Ja-Jasican? Hey, is that you buddy?”

“Hmm, you could say that,” I continued walking towards them with a smile on my face. “I might have gone through some changes since the last time you saw me, darling.”

“Well, I'm glad you're heard now, I've been looking for you, babe,” Jeremy told me, with a sinister smile on his face. “I've been calling you all week and I was wanting to get together with you. I was just telling Julio here that I missed the feeling of your ass on my dick; it was so good.”

“Was it now?” I said in mock enjoyment. “Was it as good as humiliating me in front of the whole world, Jer? Was it as good as all the other fuckers who sat on your cock for your enjoyment while I waited for you day and night? I would have bet that laced with that booze in your body, it must have been pretty damn good anytime.” I laughed an almost high-pitch laughter that even surprised me.

“Yeah, I guess you got me there,” Jeremy said in mock defeat. “I loved how easily you were to manipulate, how easy it was to get into your pants the first time we met. So, since I figured you were so easy, I thought you might like to join me and Julio in a threeway.” He grabbed his Latino twink's crotch.

I laughed again, this time, in a more dangerous, homicidal laughter. “You must have taken some drugs also, Jer, if you even think for a moment that I would even consider such a filthy thing. What? Do you think you're gonna force me? You gonna rape me, little honey? I'm no one to fuck around anymore.” I added with a growl.

We stopped about five feet within each other. I was still a bit out in the darkness, but Jeremy and his friend were standing in the light of a light post. The Latino kid finally let go of Jeremy and flicked out a knife. I didn't move at all, knowing I had little to fear from suck a crude device. He carefully walked towards me and pointed the knife at me. He got close enough to where he was now circling me, brushing the knife against my skin. 

“So, are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?” the Latino slut said. I could hear when the knife brushed against my bare skin and if felt like the knife was grinding against stone instead of skin. Jeremy was laughing again.

Finally, I was beginning to get bored and I started losing patience. The burning was reaching an all-time high and I couldn't control it anymore. I grabbed the knife out of the kid's pathetic little hand and aimed a kick to his chest. I hear several bones breaking before the kid went soaring into the air, clear across the street, up ten feet on a store building where he landed before he bounced off and landed on the ground. I knew he was probably already dead, if not close to it.

Jeremy finally stopped laughing and for the first time looked genuinely scared. I walked closer to Jeremy and he began to walk away from me. I finally got into the light and Jeremy got his first and only good look at me. He began to turn white and started running away from me. I didn't even give him a second before I leaped towards him and pounced on top of him.

He was screaming now, and a threw him on his back before he tried to crawl away from me. I wanted to enjoy his anguish and pain, so I started off small, I bit off one of his fingers. He screamed even more loudly as I dismembered all the fingers of his hand and begin sucking the blood out of them. I then found it wasn't coming out fast enough, and, while holding his bleeding hand, I took my other hand and swiped it past his elbow, not only breaking it, but severing it as well. I had him straddled so he couldn't run away, so I took the time to drain the blood from the remains of his lower arm. His blood didn't taste as good as Jacob's, but it was pretty damn close and I was enjoying every minute of it.

I could heard Jeremy pleading mercy with me, asking me anything I can do to make me stop. “It's only gonna stop with your death, honey,” I whispered in his ear. “I'm gonna drain you dry, bitch”

I had a particularly vicious thought in my mind. While still holding him down firmly, I took off his pants enough to expose his dick. Jeremy was crying and moaning at this point, but nobody could prepare for what I wanted to do next. I grabbed around the base of his cock and balls and squeezed hard. He began yelling in pain again. Faster than I could think, I forced his whole crotch in my mouth and a bit it all off. I swallowed everything and started draining from the jagged hole left over. 

Jeremy had given off his loudest scream yet and I thought he might have passed out from the pain of the lack of blood. I smiled as I aimed for the biggest prize, his neck. In less than a second, I sank my teeth into his jugular and got the biggest spurt of blood out of that. Jeremy was moaning some prayer to god, and I slowly crept up to his ear again and said, “God won't save you now” and ripped his head of to finish the final drops of blood out of his now dead body.

I felt absolutely glorious and unstoppable. The burning in my throat was long gone and I felt absolutely invincible. I then was about to drain the kid I'd killed earlier when suddenly, an entirely different scent passed by my nose. It was nothing I had ever smelt before, but it was drawing me, but oddly enough, not in a hungry way. It was faint, very faint, like it was fresher only a few days ago. I decided to forgo my dessert and ran as fast as I could towards the new scent.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

I had no idea how far I was running, or how long. I didn't feel the need to stop at all. Though I was running practically blind, as all I was following was a scent, I passed through several different environments. I went through mountains and valleys, river, urban sprawls, suburban neighborhoods. I was vaguely aware that it was starting to get lighter. I figured it was probably five or six in the morning. I never stopped running, all that was in my mind was the mysterious scent.

Finally, the sun had begun to rise, and my skin instantly began to shimmer in the light. I had to stop for a second to gaze at this new sight on myself. It was absolutely beautiful, I couldn't believe that someone like me could possess such beauty.

And then the reality of what I did hit me like an nuclear bomb. I had brutally murdered two people and even drained one of them. I dropped to my knees and looked down to the ground. The shock I was feeling right now totally blew away the shocks of being cheated on and becoming a vampire. How could I live with myself knowing I had done such a vile and disgusting thing? I truly felt like the monster I had first seen in the mirror yesterday. I knew I couldn't be around anyone anymore. I was a danger to humans, just as Jacob said.

Oh god, Jacob. I had totally forgotten about him. How could I face him and tell him what I did? How could he ever forgive me? I knew I could never face him again. The pain of that in itself was excruciating. Adding that to the pain and guilt of what I just did, and I felt completely broken. I wanted to die now. But how? I thought about strangling myself, but seeing as I don't breath anyway, that wouldn't work.

Seeing a cliff nearby, I used all of my speed to jump off of it and throw myself as hard as I could to the jagged rocks below. The few seconds I was in the air before I hit the ground never seemed to come soon enough. I felt the first rock crash against the side of my head as the rest of my body flopped over. After several bounces against the rocks, and hearing a few of them crumble, I finally settled down near the bottom of the cliff on the other side of the rocks. I found nothing on me had changed. There was no pain. I sat up on my knees and looked all over my body. My clothes were in tatters, but there were no cuts, no scars, just like how it was smashing my sink earlier.

A few moments of stunned silence passed, and I didn't move. Then, the emotions rushed back into me all at once and I screamed. I screamed to loud, so terrible, I could hear it echoing even as I was continuing to scream. It was the loudest, most frightening sound I had ever heard come out of my mouth. I couldn't say how long I was screaming, but it felt like an eternity. I finally stopped, felling tired for the first time since I changed, which quickly went away. I was left again in the same state I was before I tried to kill myself: guilt-ridden, shocked, and lost. Man, how I wished I could cry.

I felt the air shift direction around me. In my self-pity and guilt, I had forgotten about the scent I was following. It wasn't light anymore, I could smell it all around me now. I was on my feet in a flash and I quickly looked around. I couldn't see the source of the smell, but whatever it was, it was approaching fast, and shifting directions all around. The scent was growing ever-stronger; I couldn't describe what it was, it wasn't desirable like a human's scent, but it was pleasant, and I was drawn to it. I was about to start running towards it again when that option was rendered moot.

What stood before me was a person, but whether he was human or vampire, I couldn't tell because he was in the shade. He held inhuman beauty, that was for sure, and he was just as muscular as I was, if not more. He was pale skinned, but what little of his arms and chest were exposed were laced with black tattoos. As he was wearing a long black coat and pants, his coat opened, I couldn't see how far in they went. His face was angelic, his features soft and vibrant, and he had dark brown hair. But the reason I questioned if he was actually a vampire was because of his eyes. They weren't red, but a deep gold color. He walked at a normal pace towards me and I found he was about a foot shorter than me. In truth, he looked no older than seventeen.

“I have been looking for you,” the beautiful sorta-vampire said. His voice was accented, possible Eastern European, like Greek or Roman.

“Me?” I asked, surprised. “What do you want with me?”

“You got away from me before I could formally introduce you to your new world,” the vampire replied. “I was saddened. I had thought someone had taken you away to destroy you. I am glad you are alive and well, my child.”

“My child?” I looked at him incredulously, “Umm, no offense, little dude, but I'm totally older than you.”

“None taken, child,” he said with a smile, “and while you may be older than me in human years, you were just born a few days ago. I'm thousands of years your elder.”

“Thousands?” I whispered. “Wait, how do you know how long ago I was turned?”

The vampire chucked briefly, “Isn't it obvious, child? I am you maker. I was the one who turned you into a vampire.”

Another moment of stunned silence passed. “You turned me?”

“I had no choice,” his eyes grew grave. “You were so close to death; I thought it was too late when I reached you. Those humans were doing grizzly things to you. I had to stop them.”

“You stopped them how?” I asked, my eyes narrowing.

“I killed them, of course,” the vampire said simply. “They were a threat to you and society and I removed them.”

I stood there staring at him with my jaw dropped. “You make it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world. How can you be that comfortable with killing people?”

“To the first, it is easy for us, but to the second, those weren't people, they were blights upon our Earth. They are terrible things who don't deserve to be in our world.” he said calmly. “And besides, I don't hunt randomly anymore. It's lost it's appeal after a while, realizing how many innocents you've killed, just to satisfy your own needs.”

My mind went straight back to last night, to me ripping Jeremy apart and draining him dry. I groaned as my head begin to hurt a little and I once again dropped to my knees. “No, please, not again,” I whispered to myself.

“You are distraught,” the vampire said, approaching me. “What ails you?”

I suddenly grew hostile and I swiped the stranger as he came closer, “Get away from me!”

"I--”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I screamed at him. “It's your fault! It's all your fucking fault! If you hadn't made me into a monster, I never would have butchered my ex-boyfriend.”

“You must understand that--”

“Understand what?! Understand that I have to accept killing people now so they can be my food?! What the fuck is that shit?! That's sick, that's disgusting! I hate that! I hate myself so bad for even thinking that!” I grabbed my head harder. “I'm a fucking murderer! I don't deserve to be alive! I wish you had never turned me!”

“Would you have rather I looked away and let you die?”

“YES!” I screamed as loud as I could. “I could have never harmed anyone if I was dead! If you had never turned me, Jeremy would still be alive and I wouldn't be here wishing death upon myself now for such all this shit I've done.” I could almost feel my body shaking with emotion.

The vampire, or my maker rather, was looking at me with such sorrow. “I am sorry, my child. I should have learned in all my years that there are some things I shouldn't get involved in. I didn't know turning you would cause you so much pain, but then again, I haven't turned anyone in a few hundred years. It proves that even after over two thousand years, I still don't know everything. I have done many terrible things in my life, and I'm very much trying to redeem myself in any way.” He knelt down beside me. “I just didn't want to see you die. You were so young, and to stand by and watch those thugs take away your life, well, it would be me on my knees crying to the heavens asking 'Why?'”

He stood back up again, “Come, I will take you to my hovel. We can talk more there.”

Knowing I didn't really have much else to do, I got back up to my feet and followed the vampire. Before we ran, he turned to me and said, “By the way, I never properly introduced myself. I am Godric.” Then he ran, and despite my crappy mood, I followed. 

We didn't run for too long. Godric's home was only about fifty miles away. When we reached there, upon my first gaze on his house, I was mildly surprised at how it looked. I was expecting old, wooden, and rundown, but Godric's house was very much modern and clean, with windows everywhere. We entered his home and I looked around to find the inside just as modern, steel appliances, polished wooden floor, and metallic finish almost off of every piece of furniture around.

“It's not mine,” Godric said before I got a word out. “It was only temporary until I found you. Seeing as I don't need normal human provisions, I've had no need to touch much of anything in this house. It will be left in pristine condition when we leave. But it was as close to my actual home, so I helped myself.”

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“In due time,” Godric said, sitting on the largest couch in the living room. “Come, sit with me.”

I went over and sat next to him. I didn't feel the need to sit, I was perfectly comfortable no matter if I was sitting, standing, or laying down.

“I imagine you have a lot of questions,” Godric said with a smile. “I'll answer what I can.”

“Well, how about 'Who are you?'” I replied.

“Ah, the first and maybe the most interesting,” Godric chuckled. “As I said before, my name is Godric, no last name really. I originally came from Rome about 2100 years ago, born to a warrior family. My tattoos,” he shrugged off his coat to reveal the rest of his amazing array of tattoos flowing over his arms and chest, “we're given to me in hopes that I would one day join the Roman army once I reached of age. I was already trained to be a fierce warrior. But then, of course, I was changed into a vampire.”

“Did you run away?” I asked.

“No,” he said, looking away. “I can't remember who attacked me, nor can I find out again as he is long dead. My family thought that I had fallen ill, and had taken me back to my hovel after they found me. It wasn't until after I completed the change that I realized I was in the worse place possible. My whole family had surrounded me, as they had all thought I had died. To say their smell was immensely intoxicating was mild at best. I never stood a chance of resisting. Within literally moments, my whole family was ripped to shreds and I savagely drank every drop of blood within them.

“I had no time to think, as the whole town heard the screams. Soldiers had come to my hovel to investigate. I had killed them all. One thing that you've yet to understand, but have already experienced, is that once you've tasted human blood, it begins a frenzy that few can ever control. It's even worse either when you are first born or have let yourself starve for weeks, as even the smell of humans itself will begin the frenzy. I had killed everything in my path. It didn't matter who they were: soldiers, men, women, children. I nearly killed the whole town. Needless to say after I came to my senses that I was in a bigger mess of emotions that you were.”

“I bet,” I said in whispered shock. “So, what happened after you left?”

“Well, as you can imagine, I wandered around for a while, my mind only on two things, my guilt and my thirst. In most instances, I didn't even care about who I killed for my blood. For the first thousand years, most of what my life encompassed was going from place to place, killing humans for food. I was quite literally a monster.”

I shuddered. I could almost hear the screams of the victims Godric had drained, but what made this feeling weirder was what he said next, “Forgive me, emotional transfers are common in progenies in the first year.”

“In English?”

Godric chuckled again, “Meaning that since it was my venom that created you, we share a bit of a connection for the first year, so whatever I might be remembering at the time, you'd be able to experience it only has subtle feelings. It goes away after the remainder of your natural human blood is used up by your body, and my own venom sets within your body, becoming your new 'blood'.”

“Weird,” I said with full feeling. “What else does this 'connection' do to me?”

“Not much else. Since as you progress in age, you become more powerful, as you were made using one of the most powerful venom in the vampire world. It makes you by default more powerful then most normal vampires, which is why the few vampires who have lived for millennia rarely change anyone anymore, especially if they can't be controlled.”

“What happens when you can't control them?” I asked, scared to know the answer.

“We destroy them, but only as a last resort. Vampire makers can control their progenies, since it's their venom in the progeny's body, the makers are stronger than them, so they are forced to obey by strength. If not, they are destroyed.”

“And how do you go about killing a vampire, since obvious myths don't apply to us?”

“You learn quick,” Godric said with a smile. “We're incredibly durable in pretty much every aspect. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip it apart and set all the pieces on fire. Seeing as humans don't have have the natural capacity to do so, it's only other vampires and werewolves that can kill us. But seeing as humans don't know of our existence, at least for the last few hundred years, they might be able to with their technology.”

I had a freaky mental image of a human sticking me in the chest with a bomb on a sharp metal stick and vaporizing me. I shuddered again.

“Yes, it's not a very good thought,” Godric said. “What other questions do you have?”

“How many other vampires are there?” I asked at once.

“Many. I don't really know for sure, seeing as most vampires are nomadic, and we rarely are found in groups, as we attract way too much attention. There are only two major groups that I know of that stay together in a large coven: the Volturi in Italy, and the Cullens outside of Forks, Washington.”

“Tell me about the Volturi.”

“Ah, the Volturi,” Godric didn't smile this time. “They are the oldest, most powerful coven in existence. They act as the leaders of our kind, demanding that we follow their laws and ways. They are very contemptible and corrupt, as their power has gotten way into their heads over the last thousand years. The are the biggest bullies in the world, and anything less than total obedience to them deserves punishment. They attempt to kill any coven that reveals their existence, and poses a threat to them.”

“Lovely,” I said sarcastically. “What about the Cullens?”

“The Cullens are the polar opposite. They attempt to live as close to a normal existence as possible. They are incredibly compassionate about human life and have the defining characteristic amongst the rest of the vampire world: they don't feed from humans, but animals. Their leader, Carlisle, first started this way of life, and his coven followed. A few of the smaller covens followed this way as well, but the Volturi view them as contemptible. They see the Cullens are their biggest threat, and have tried to destroy them at least once.”

“Why?” I asked, now incredibly entranced by these vampires.

“About nine years ago, an interesting thing happened with the Cullens. One of Carlisle's 'children,' I believe his name was Edward, had mated with a human. He, out of incredible odds, produced an actual child with her. The Volturi had believed this child to be an immortal child, a vampire infant, if you will, which is incredibly taboo to them, and tried to kill them all. The child was in fact only half-vampire, half-human, and posed no threat to humans. Seeing as the Volturi would kill them before investigating, the Cullens had gathered every vampire they could reach, and other supernatural creatures in the area, for both defense and as witnesses for the child. This had stopped the Volturi from attacking, as the Cullens now posed a real threat to the Volturi and could defeat them when the entire Guard came. Needless to say, the Volturi were not pleased with this.”

“Sounds like a very bitter blood feud,” I replied. “So, what do you do now?”

“I am attempting to do what the Volturi fear the most: revealing our existence to the human race.”

“Why?”

“I'm tired of our race having to hide and run and feed off of the humans,” Godric said bitterly. “It's time for the world to know what we are, and to show them that we can coexist. Also, it would really knock the Volturi off of their high horses knowing they lose a lot of power having their existence revealed.”

“Have you really thought about this?” I said, staring at him incredulously. “Humans are xenophobic by nature. Most will reject us, but they probably won't pose a threat to us. The Volturi, from what you've told me, would kill you for doing so, then kill all the humans who know about us, meaning everyone. This will start a gigantic war which would probably result in the death of all humans.”

“A very possible conclusion,” Godric replied. “But I will be much more careful than that. I've had years to think about this, but this most recent incursion by the Volturi has pushed me to fulfill my goals. I have gathered several vampires and formed my own coven. I have been, by using Carlisle's method, training them to resist human blood and live off of animals. After a while, I will form a coven large enough to first call for the unification of the vampire species. Then, I will approach the heads of the human world and once and for all show the humans that they are not alone, and they do not need to fear us.”

“You have a very ambitious goal,” I admitted in awe. I thought to myself that what Godric was proposing wouldn't be bad, especially if the Volturi wasn't a threat. But I had to think about the inevitable human backlash from our revelation. The amount of religious organizations who would attempt to kill us at all costs. “Have you thought about what would happen if the Volturi attempt to kill you?”

“We would fight, of course, but I'm hoping it won't come to that. Besides, once the vampire world realizes that the Volturi are who they are, they'll stop them. There are far more vampires in the world then there are Volturi, I think they will think twice before attempting to kill the whole world.”

“That's an awful big risk, Godric. A lot of 'perhaps' and 'maybes' in your plan. And it could end very disastrously.”

“I know, child,” he acknowledged to me. “And I know what I'm about to ask will be too much, but I would like you to join my coven, and help me with mainstreaming our race.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

“Whoa, wait, what do you mean 'join you'?” I stood up and stared at Godric. “Look, I'm in absolutely no position to join anything. I'm a fucking mess. Also, I mean, your cause sounds noble, but frankly, it's crazy and suicidal.”

“Please think about it, my child,” Godric pleaded with me. “You know how this would work if we were successful. Think about it, we can finally be at peace with the humans instead of killing them. We'd be free.”

“Only for a short time,” I retorted. “Do you realize how many people would want us dead just for who we are? They'll consider us more evil than gay people, Christians and Islamic people especially, and they make up a large population of the world.”

“They won't be able to do too much to us, as you said,” Godric replied calmly. “Our biggest threat is the Volturi, and if we remove them, we have nothing to fear. And I do not plan to attack humans at all. They can try and hurt us and they won't succeed.”

This was crazy beyond all belief. The more I think about this, the more I want to run away and hide under a rock. I did not want to be recruited into a war with both the humans and these “Volturi” vampires.

"This is happening way to fast," I gave it one more go. "And besides, you must realize that I'm not even a day into being a vampire and you're asking me to join a potential war. And frankly, I'm not too keen on pissing off vampires literally hundreds of times my own age."

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you to fight for us on the first day," Godric said. "And while it may seem fast for you, there is nothing that would suggest that an open conflict is at any way imminent. I will take the time to train you properly, first how to live your new life, then how to defend yourself." He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am patient, and I have faith in you."

"'Faith in me?'" I repeated. "I'm sorry, dude, I mean no offense, but 'faith' gets you no where. I live in the world of knowing, and right now, neither of us knows anything about how I'm gonna be in the future. What help can I, a newborn, be to you, someone who's lived before the Common Era?"

"While I did not mean to force you into this world," Godric began, "know that it is my belief that with a new generation of vampires, it will quickly flush out the rot of the old, and the corrupt. There are plenty of young out there who need to learn that, however remote it may seem, there is a chance that they might be able to regain some semblance of a normal life again. Be reunited with their loved ones once again, and not have to be condemned to a life of hiding in shadows."

"What if your views are highly unpopular?"

"I must try. I've gotten this far."

I turned my back on Godric and shook my head. “I need more time to think about this,” I said to him, starting for the door.

“Of course, child,” Godric said, rising. “Take as much time as you need. I need to contact my Second and inform him of where I am."

“Fine, whatever,” I said irritably. “And stop calling me 'child', my name is Jasican.”

“Very well, Jasican.”

I left the house and began to run to the nearby woods a few miles from the house. I stopped about midway in and found a log to sit on. I was certain Godric can still hear me, so I made sure I was near enough to let him know I wasn't trying to run away, though I so wish I could.

I was missing Jacob so bad now, how I wished I never ran away. I know that I had caused him enormous pain by leaving him, but I just couldn't go back. I couldn't face him knowing I had murdered two people. I didn't know what to do now. Godric's plan did sound feasible, in the least, albeit it was crazy. I thought about how I would feel, if I was still human, if I suddenly found out that we were coexisting with another race (technically at least two, counting Jacob, his race of shape-shifters, and I guess real werewolves existed, or once existed as well). Seriously, I probably would have been scared at first, but then later intrigued by the fact that there are people more different that I am. Finding out your world was bigger than you first thought, it was a very moving thought.

 _I wish you were here, Jacob_ , I said in my head, more times than I'd care to count, but I knew no matter what I did, Jacob wasn't going to find me. I had traveled so far in such a short amount of time, there was no possible way Jacob could catch up with me.

Before I'd gone back to wishing, I heard some noise coming from ahead of me, deeper into the woods. I sat up and started walking towards the noise. I started sniffing around me. All I could mostly smell was the trees.

Then the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was utterly repulsive, like a really smelly dog that had rolled in shit or something. By now, I wasn't sure how far into the woods I had gone into, or whether Godric could still hear me.

Before I knew it, I heard pattered foot steps and panting, not just from ahead of me, but all around me, and four of the biggest wolves I had ever seen in my life had appeared, effectively surrounding me. Without even thinking, I crouched low and let off a warning growl to these dogs. I couldn't tell you why I hated these things all of a sudden, maybe it was the smell that was wanting me to rip off all of their heads. I could easily tell that these were not normal wolves.

The next thing that happened proved my point. The wolf in front of me, a shaggy, black furred wolf, had suddenly morphed into a full grown naked man. He was shorter than Jacob, and a bit more stockier in build, and his hair was cropped short, but had the same skin tone as Jacob, and parts of his facial structure reminded me strongly of Jacob. If I was human, I would have said he was hot if I was still a human, not the case now.

“Who are you, leech, and what are you doing here?” the shifter boomed in a deep voice.

I regained my composure enough to say, “Umm, Jasican, and none of your business.”

“Whenever I see a leech around these parts, it is my business,” the man spat back at me.

“Okay, you need to chill. One, I didn't know that this area was claimed, then again I forgot that this is a free country. Two, I haven't even done anything to you, so what the hell is your problem?”

The remaining three wolves growled at me. “Your existence is all the problem I have with you. You fucking leeches, who kill for their own pleasure, living off of the life of another. I can smell the human blood on you, I know you've killed humans. I'm gonna make sure you never harm anyone again.”

My mind felt like it was being torn in two at this point. One point, I wanted to fucking rip this guy's head off for calling me a leech and hating me because I was a vampire. The other, I finally had a way of dying, standing right before me. I never believed in the death penalty up until I killed Jeremy, and I couldn't live knowing I had done such a terrible thing.

But I thought about Godric, how he had killed way more than I did. He was remorseful about it, and he was trying to do whatever he could to make things better for both vampires and humans. He wasn't wallowing in self-pity, at least not anymore, and he was trying to spread a new way of life for vampires. This made me feel like a sniveling coward, wanting to take the easy road instead of facing up to what I have done.

I also thought about Jacob, how much it would crush him if he found out I had both killed someone and died. That was all the motivation I need to know that I was not going to fall to a bunch of dogs.

“Look,” I said as calmly as I could. “I can't explain what I did, nor will I defend it. I'm not entirely thrilled about this existence to begin with, and if I could take back everything I did, I would in a heartbeat. Sure, I might deserve to die for taking away someone's life, but it's not gonna be by a bunch of vigilante dogs who feel they can play the law. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here.”

I knew before I even said the last sentence that that particular part wasn't going to happen. I turned around to see the other three wolves closing in behind me. “I'm afraid that's not going to happen, leech. You, unfortunately, do not have a place in this world anymore. Kill him.”

I heard the male phase back into a wolf and a split second before they launched themselves at me, I leaped as high as I could up into the trees above. I grasped onto the highest limb, about sixty feet up, and pulled myself to stand. The wolves were now barking at me, and following chase up the limbs towards me. I stood my ground until one of the dogs were close enough to attack me. I did a miraculous mid-air cartwheel to the next tree in order to dodge my attacker. Another wolf, a smaller, brown one, had made his way level to me and leaped to attack me as well. I jumped forward off the limb I was on and flipped over the wolf. I landed on a limb seventy feet away, the wolf didn't.

I played this game of cat and mouse for probably thirty minutes. I hadn't relented and neither did they. Pure instinct seemed to have taken over, as I had no idea how I was able to perform such miraculous stunts. These wolves were hellbent on killing me, even if it took all day. I stayed in the trees, knowing it was my best bet of survival. Twice during, I had came close to launching an attack myself, but the closest I got was kicking on of the wolves to get him away from me.

I didn't think my concentration was slipping, as it's kinda not possible anymore (or maybe you can still get mentally tired), but as I was about to land on another large limb ahead of me, I slipped on it, and found myself slamming headfirst into that limb and falling down the the forest floor. I probably took about a dozen limbs with me in the process.

I landed on my back, but before I even had a second to get up, the nearest wolf, whom I guess remained on the forest floor, leaped on top of me and sank his razor-sharp teeth into my arm. Now, I was feeling pain again. I screamed at the shock of the pain, even more so when he tore off a piece of my arm. As I was about to try and hit the wolf that was on me, but it seemed the others had reconvened and started biting and tearing off other parts of me. It was only chunks, but the pain was excruciating. I had no idea what had compelled me to say this, maybe it was the fact I was facing death once again and the hopelessness, but in the loudest voice I could summon up, I screamed, “JACOB!”

As I was expecting nothing to happen, what happened next totally shocked the hell out of both myself and the four wolves. I heard a very loud howl come from somewhere far out in the fields next to the woods. In a flash, a huge object collided with the one wolf that was the most on top of me. The other wolves ceased their attack on me and turned their attention to the newcomer. With great pain, I rolled to my side to see who the new wolf was, but my mind and body were focused on reconstituting my lost parts. All in a moment, I had regained everything that was ripped off my body, and heard several barks, growls and howls.

All four of my attackers had surrounded what was the absolute biggest wolf I had see. He had very shaggy russet fur, and brown eyes that showed such intelligence, I'd swear they'd belong to a human. The leader had lunged at the russet wolf, the russet countering with a bite to the leaders neck and threw him a clear one hundred feet away from us. The other three had crouched for their attack against the russet.

Without thinking, I raised my hand and shouted at the middle one, “STOP!” and the strangest sensation came over my body. I half was in my world, half in something else. I couldn't describe what I was seeing, but from the part of what I saw, the center wolf had stopped dead in his tracks. I attempted to focus on the other half of my vision, and I could hear panting. I found I had four paws and fur, and I could hear whispers of at least two other people, frightened and frustrated whispers. I couldn't listen in, but with my mind in both these worlds, I couldn't yet comprehend what was going on. I said, “Stop attacking us” and it came both as a whisper out of my mouth, and as a passing thought through whatever wolf form I was.

Whether the other two whispers heard or not, I didn't have time to find out. The russet wolf had slammed into the remaining wolves and charged right at me. As I was still disoriented, I didn't have time to react, and the huge wolf scooped my up with his mouth and bolted out of the woods faster than anything I've ever felt before. We left the woods in less than a second and went about what seemed like a hundred miles before we stopped. I felt myself drop out of the hot, wet mouth of the wolf and suddenly in the arms of a large, naked man.

“Jacob?”


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

“Jasican!” Jacob squeezed me as hard as he could. I stood there, once again, frozen in shock and surprise, wondering what had just happened.

“Jacob?” I said again. “What...what are you doing here? How the hell did you find me?”

“I followed your scent again,” Jacob said. “Jasican, you gave me the fright of my life when I saw you gone. An even bigger one when I followed your scent to a bloodbath. If it wasn't for my Imprint on you, I would have genuinely thought you were dead.”

“Uh, Jacob?”

“Do you know how far I had to travel to get to you?” Jacob said calmly, but firmly. “Why did you run away? Was it something I did? Was I being too clingy too you? Was I...”

“Stop,” I said a bit too harshly. “Jacob, I did something. Something bad, and terrible. And I couldn't deal with facing you and telling you what I did.”

“What?” Jacob said with little shock. “Jace, why should you be scared to tell me anything?”

“Because you were right,” I said, still not looking at Jacob. “I am a monster, just like I said I was. I was stupid and foolish and because of that...” The memories flooded back into my head in a painful rush and I grasped my head with my hands.

Jacob came forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, and I heard him sigh behind me. "I saw..." he said simply. "When I followed your scent, I...I could tell. And you still smell..."

I looked down at myself and noticed that what remained of my clothing and parts of my shimmering skin were still covered in human blood. My heart dropped like a stone, and I felt numb.

"I can't believe..." I began. "In a way, I wish it was someone else other than Jeremy, but even that sounds terrible. The way I lost it, I can't describe it. I couldn't control myself, Jake, I didn't know how. And it felt so much worse with him, knowing everything that had happened."

"I know," he said.

"No, you don't know!" I shouted back, turning towards Jacob. "Jake, everything, I mean everything, I was feeling, from the chase, the capture, his mutilation, his blood! I...I loved it! I loved everything about it, even to the pain I was making him feel!" I was so surprised that these words were coming out of my mouth.

Jacob's face was creased with pain, and I knew for a fact he did not enjoy hearing any of this. My words had once again put Jacob in an uncomfortable position that I knew he would have to accept. "Jasican..."

"Don't, Jacob, just don't," I pleaded with him, turning my back on him and sitting down. "I don't know how far your Imprinting goes with this, but if your next words having anything to do with shifting the blame off of me, I swear I'm gonna go insane. I don't want it, I don't deserve it."

"Well, then I guess I'm in the same boat as you," Jacob said sourly as he sat down next to me. "But answer me this: what are you gonna do now? Are you really gonna sit here and wallow in self-pity and misery for the rest of your life. You can't change what happened, and I'm sorry, but you're a newborn vampire who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. There's not a single person out there who, understanding your position, could blame you wholly for what you did."

"Tell that to those wolves."

"They're fucking idiots. Their opinion doesn't count."

"Damn it, Jacob! Why can't you just say something mean to me, something I actually deserve other than trying to make me feel better?"

"What can my alternative be, Jace?" Jacob replied calmly. "Reverse our positions, and can you really claim to be able to do any different with me?"

I didn't say anything back, mostly because I knew that in doing so, would either cause Jacob more pain, or he would refute it, placing some sort of rationale upon it. "Did you really run away from me, Jasican. Can you please answer me that?"

I almost wanted to cry when he asked that, "No, Jacob, that's not why I ran. But after a while, after I snapped out of it...I just couldn't bear the thought of facing you again knowing what I had done. I didn't know what to think. I even..." I braced myself for the next part. "I tried leaping off a cliff, and when the wolves faced me, the thought did cross my mind..."

Jacob stood up momentarily and knelt next to me, his eyes looking fierce, and I almost recoiled. He looked as though he were about to scold me, but he relented, and relaxed his face, saying, "Please don't ever do that again."

I just looked down in shame. I had to admit, this wasn't one of my finer moments right here, perhaps my lowest point. Jacob spoke again, "I can't condone what you did, and I don't expect you want me to, especially being a shifter. But I can tell you right now, from everything you've told me, you at least show a bit of remorse, of conscience, and that's far greater than any vampire has done after tasting first blood, at least those I know. That alone shows that there is hope, and I share that same hope for you.

“Just the fact that you have such remorse for what you did, such rationality, proves that you're not as big a monster as you think you are, and I know plenty of people that have done far worse than you and have forgiven themselves eventually. I'm sorry for what you have to live through now, but know that I will never leave you, Jasican. I love you no matter who or what you are.” I felt his embrace again, and this time, I returned it.

“I love you too, Jake,” I said with full meaning, albeit a little weak coming out of my mouth. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through.”

“Don't be,” he said, going back to facing me. “Being Imprinted to someone is never the easiest thing, and it's never been easy for me, especially after losing one Imprint. So please,” more tears came down Jake's eyes, “don't make me experience that again. I know that selfish of me, but I--”

Without even consciously thinking, I was utterly compelled to plant my lips onto Jacob. It was nothing like I had ever felt before, as if I had never actually kissed anyone before. It was honestly the best kiss I've ever had, with Jacob feeling even better the fourth time as I touched his naked skin. I knew deep down in my non-existent heart that I wanted Jacob, now and forever.

I broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes and said, “After everything you've done for me, you deserve to have whatever you want. I'm all yours.” We were just about to kiss again when we heard a noise right beside us.

“Ahem.”

I turned to see Godric standing over us, his arms crossed and looking both slightly annoyed and amused. “Looks like you're having quite the fun, my child.”

I stood up, for some reason, feeling compelled to hide Jacob's body a little bit. To this, both Jacob and Godric chuckled. “Jasican, modesty is not something I've been too concerned with for a long time.”

“And I'm used to being naked,” Jacob said. “So I'm not worried.”

“Umm, okay then,” I said, still unsure of myself. “Jacob, this is Godric. He's the one who made me into a vampire...and saved me,” I added unreassuringly. “And Godric, this is Jacob Black, my...Imprinter, and for all intents and purposes, my boyfriend,” I added, grasping Jacob's left hand.

“Pleasure,” Godric said, extending his hand, which Jacob took. “We must be leaving, Jasican. We can get better acquainted later,” he nodded to Jacob. “Come, I've made contact with my Second and we must leave. Let's get you inside so we can make you look more presentable.”

Godric turned on his heel and sped off back to his house. Jacob looked at me incredulously and said, “Your 'maker'?”

“I know, it's all so fucking strange,” I said. “Hey, I know what you're thinking, but I would be totally dead if he didn't save me.”

“I know,” Jacob said, looking down. “I also know it was because of him that you were turned and ended up killing Jeremy.”

“Ugh, believe me, I've already barked up that tree with him,” I said sadly. “He's got this thing going, and it sounds crazy, and I mean, completely crazy, but if it works...”

“What works?”

“Nothing, just rambling,” I said. “We should probably get going.”

In an instant, Jacob phased not into the lovable dog I first laid eyes on, but the very large and fierce wolf I saw defending me back in the woods. I couldn't help but look in awe. “Jeez, could you always do that?” All Jacob gave me was a loud, booming bark. Without anymore hesitation, we followed Godric's scent back to his borrowed house.

It took us about five minutes to get back to Godric's house, mostly since Jacob had to slow down for me (I never knew shifters were faster than vampires). Godric had already let himself in and was waiting for us in the living room.

“It seems there was some commotion earlier,” Godric said as we came in.

“You knew something happened with Jasican?” Jacob said loudly. “Why the hell didn't you help him? He could have died!”

“I'm sorry, I should have made my meaning plainer,” Godric replied non-condescendingly, “I merely observed healing tissue on you, Jasican, when I found you with your friend,” he nodded to Jacob. “I have no idea what happened, nor any idea who or what attacked you, and I apologize for not being near enough to hear you or render assistance.”

“It's okay, Jake saved me,” I said. “Besides,” I turned to Jacob, “how the hell did you find me? It can't have been just a simple scent that led you to into the woods with four attacking wolves.”

“That, even I don't know,” Jacob said, scratching his head. “I've been searching the area for at least a day, I mean, your scent was everywhere. But then, I kept hearing over and over in my head, 'I wish you were here, Jacob,' and it was your voice, but I thought I was imagining it, until, out of nowhere, I was completely deafened by your voice, calling my name,” Jacob turned to look at me, “and I saw where you were in my head and in seconds, I was able to reach you and save you.”

“From your head?” I stood there, eyebrows raises. “It that part of your Imprinting?”

“No, there's no real telepathy involved,” Jacob said. “I can read the feelings around you, but that's about it, there's not a real mental connection.”

“Hmm,” Godric seemed to be in deep thought. “Maybe you have a gift, Jasican.”

I chuckled a little, “A gift?” I repeated. “Like a magical power or something?”

“Not exactly,” Godric replied. “From my experience, whatever your strongest attribute was in your human life is, can magnify and form itself into a gift, something you can readily control, when you change into a vampire. I know of several vampires with gifts: ranging from telepathy to element control.”

“Are you serious?” I blurted out. “So, what? What kind of ability would I have?”

“That depends: what would you say is your strongest attribute?”

I looked deep in my mind. I couldn't really think of much; I was a pretty plain person as a human with few friends. I didn't have any real talents. I wrote little things here and there, and I read a lot of books, but I didn't have much else, no real skills. “I really don't know,” I said. “I didn't really have much when I was a human.”

“How about personality traits?”

“Umm,” I had to really think about this. “I know I was nice to everyone.” I sounded stupid saying that.

Godric didn't seemed convinced. “Look deeper, Jasican, what sets you apart from everyone else?”

“I know people would come to me for advice,” I replied. “I had logic and rationality, which allowed me to see deep into people's problems and suggest them things they should do.”

“Would you say that anyone who listened to your advice actually followed it?”

“Maybe,” I didn't see where Godric was going with this. “I could never really tell. I didn't have too much face-to-face contact with anyone outside of work, and I can assure you I wasn't delving into other people's personal lives then.”

“It would be safe to assume influence was your strongest attribute,” Godric concluded. “That ability expanded enough to at least allow you to guide Jacob to you in the woods nearby.”

“That wasn't the only thing he did,” Jacob spoke up, and I looked at him with confusion. “After I got the wolves off of you, I was surrounded. You stood up, and, I can't really explain it, but you kind of rippled and vibrated, and you told one of the wolves to stop, and he did, right dead in his tracks.”

“That's right,” I suddenly remembered the second event in the woods. “It had felt like I was in two worlds, my own, and I guess apparently, the wolf. I felt like I was the wolf, and I heard whispers also, but I had no idea where they came from.”

“Was it the wolf's thoughts?” Godric asked me.

“No, they were too incoherent. They felt like the came from elsewhere, at least two separate voices, and they were frightened too. I didn't feel much of any emotion from the wolf, so I don't think it was from him.”

“It's another shape-shifter ability,” Jacob replied. “Within our own pack, we can talk to each other in our wolf forms through our minds. That's probably what you were hearing.”

“A very interesting gift, indeed,” Godric said, amused.

“So, wait, you're saying that now I'm a vampire, I can control people?” I said in disbelief.

“Much more so than your human life,” Godric concluded.

“But, that's impossible, I didn't control people,” I shook my head. “Nor did I want to. I only gave them advice.”

“Which they undoubtedly followed,” Godric replied. “Of course, without knowing the humans you corresponded with, I can't say for sure. However, I can say for sure that this trait of yours is now a gift, and as you are only just discovering it, I have no idea how powerful it is, nor how exactly it works.”

“And you think I know?” I had to stop myself from laughing. “I don't even know what I did. Okay? It just happened.”

“Well, why don't you try it again?” Godric suggested. “Let's try your first ability, what Jacob experienced. Try sending him another thought.”

“Umm, okay,” I sat down. “Oh jeez, I don't even know. Umm...” _Jacob, go into the kitchen and grab me the tallest glass_ , I thought as hard as I could. Nothing happened. “Did you hear anything, Jake?”

“No, nothing except my own head,” Jacob replied.

“Try focusing on him,” Godric said to me. “You were thinking intensely on him when you were sending your thoughts to him, right? Try doing that.”

“Ugh,” was all I could say. I closed my eyes and thought about Jacob, and only Jacob. I thought about asking him to get me the glass again, only before I got to complete my thought, I felt a tapping on my shoulder and the was Jacob, standing in front of me with a tall glass, like the ones used for Long Island Iced Teas.

“Remarkable,” Godric whispered. I stood there in plain shock. “How the hell...?” was all that came out of my mouth.

“I saw you vibrate again,” Jacob said, “and then I had a powerful urge to grab you a tall glass, so I did.”

“That's...exactly what I wanted you to do,” I said as I took the glass out of his hand.

“So, now that we know you can do that, how about we try the other part of your ability, or at least of what we know of now?” Godric suggested.

“Look, sending out thoughts may have been easy, but I have no idea how to enter someone's mind,” I said outright, setting the glass down. “Besides, even if I can do that, how would I get out? What's stopping me from ever leaving and being stuck in that mind? Or worse yet, what if I do something to damage that person's mind?”

“Valid point,” Godric conceded.

“Look, Jace, you can still test on me,” Jacob said, placing his hand on my arm. “I trust you.”

“I believe I should be the one who will be the 'guinea pig',” Godric said, standing up again. “Look,” he said before I got to argue again, “Though you may think differently, it was because of me that I took away your life, not really saved it,” Godric both looked at me and Jacob, who shot Godric a glare. “It's the least I can do for what I did to you, and by extension, what you have done.”

“That was entirely my--”

“As your maker, I command you.”

Shit, I couldn't argue with him there. “Okay, but I don't know what to do. When I entered the wolf's mind, I wanted him to stop attacking you, Jake,” I gestured at Jacob.

“Perhaps if I posed as a threat to Jacob?” Godric suggested. Jacob let off a growl.

“Knock it off, you know what he meant,” I hissed at Jacob, and he stopped instantly. “Maybe we could try that, and see how that goes. Would you be willing, Jake?" I looked up at Jacob.

“For you, anything,” Jacob then smirked. “It's not like a vampire can hurt me.” I simply smacked my own forehead in frustration.

We exited out the back door, where we entered a large, flat backyard. “Jacob, I'd like you to shift into your wolf form.” Jacob, while still having no clothes on, shifted into the giant wolf in literally half a second.

“I will attempt to attack Jacob,” Godric said to me, taking his coat off again, exposing his whole tattooed torso. Jacob was already on the other side of the yard, and Godric only few feet from me. He crouched low into a leaping stance. “Try and stop me from attacking Jacob. While I will try not to hurt Jacob, I'll be going at him full force. Jacob,” he still spoke in a normal speaking voice, but I knew Jacob could still hear, “I ask that you trust me and not attack back. If you must, evade me, but I'd rather you wouldn't since I'm intentionally putting you in danger.” Jacob gave off a single bark, indicating he understood.

In a flash, Godric zigzagged left and right before reaching Jacob. Godric raised his hand to strike Jacob on his side, but Jacob didn't move, and I felt the same danger scene as before. I reached out and put all the power in my mind to stopping Godric.

In an instant, I felt and saw several things happen. First, my vision blurred a bit, and separated, like I was going cross-eyed, only one side showed what I was still seeing, and the other was me poised to attack a giant wolf, only now, he wasn't moving. From my hand, it looked as though a thin grey cord had connected briefly between me and Godric, signifying, presumably, that I was now mentally connected with Godric. Neither of us was moving, and Jacob from both of my views, tilted his head in confusion before phasing back into a human.

“Jasican?” he said, moving towards me cautiously.

“Yes?” I said from my side of my vision.

“Can you move?”

I slowly brought my arm down to my side. It seems at least I was still capable of independent movement. “This is incredible,” I mused. “It's like I'm me, and I'm Godric.” I shifted focus to my other side, Godric's side, and I tried simple things, like moving his arms, and walking in small circles. I stopped him right in front of me. “I wonder if Godric is conscious of what I'm doing,” I said, only I forgot that I'm still on Godric's side, and my words came out of Godric's mouth. “Fucking weird,” I said. I never head Godric cuss before, seeing as he was from a different time, and it was kind of funny.

“Can you get him to do stuff for you like you were able to do to me,” Jacob asked.

I shifted my vision to myself again, “Not sure. Godric?” Godric perked up slightly, and for the first time looking into his eyes after taking control of him, I looked into his eyes, and I nearly lost all of my concentration. Not only were Godric's pupils and irises black, but so were the whites as well.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

“What the fuck?” I heard Jacob whisper. I pulled myself as far away from Godric's vision as I could and my vision snapped back into one entity. The total blackness in Godric's eyes receded and he blinked several times before looking around. 

“Well, did it work?” Godric said, a little disoriented.

“Umm, don't you remember anything, Godric?” I asked.

“Hmm, I seem to be misplacing what events have transpired between now and when I was about to attack Jacob,” Godric said nonchalantly.

“He has memory loss?” Jacob's eyes grew wide. “I've never heard of vampires getting amnesia before.”

“Indeed,” Godric was still looking a bit dazed. “What happened, child?”

“I took control of you,” I said, still in disbelief that I was able to do that. “It worked. It really worked.”

“What was it like?” Godric asked.

“It felt like I was half me, and half you. My vision was cross-eyed, sort of, and if I focused on you, or rather the part of my vision that encompassed you, I could have control over both your body and your voice.”

“Complete control,” Godric said, shocked. “I have never seen a power exist like this before in a vampire, at least not on a scale like this.”

“It's scary,” I said with full meaning. “When I had you stop in front of me, I saw your eyes, and they were completely black, and not just the irises, either.”

“Interesting,” Godric said. “Something we will have to look at in depth later.” He looked at a wrist watch he previously had pocketed. “We need to get moving. I have already contacted my Second in my coven and they are expecting us. We must get moving if we are to keep them from worrying about us.” He headed back towards the back door and replaced his coat back on his body. “Come, my child, we must find you something more suitable to wear. No use presenting you in taters,” he added with a smile.

I followed him to the second story of the house to the master bedroom, where Godric opened up the main closet and started shuffling through the clothes.

“I thought you said you weren't going to touch anything in this house,” I said to Godric with a raised eyebrow.

“One can make a few exceptions,” I heard Godric reply from inside the closet. “And besides, these inhabitants have too much clothing anyways.” He emerged from the closet carrying a set of black boots, a black coat similar to the one Godric was wearing, black tank top, and black pants.

“Umm, black obsession?” I asked.

“It's my favorite color,” Godric said with a smile as he gave me the clothes.

My sleeveless shirt I was wearing was only held together by threads anyway, so I ripped the remains of my shirt off my chest. I seemed to have lost my sense of modesty as I felt no discomfort taking off my pants in front of Godric, and was glad I didn't get aroused in front of him as well. After putting on the clothes that gave me (which to his credit fit me very well and snugged in all the right places). I followed Godric back downstairs to find Jacob waiting for me, sitting on the arm of the couch and still very naked. Not that I was complaining.

“Mmm, you're looking good Jace,” Jacob said, looking me down, then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Aren't you gonna be cold?” I asked Jacob.

“Nah, shifters run a high temperature,” he replied, brushing his skin. “Besides, wherever we're going, it'll be way faster as a wolf, so I don't need to be bothered by clothes.”

“Speaking of which, I never actually agreed to go with you or join your revelation cause,” I turned to face Godric.

“Revelation...what?” Jacob looked at us in confusion.

“He wants to reveal the existence of the vampire race to the humans,” I said before Godric got a word out.

“Whoa, are you fucking serious?!” Jacob stood straight up. “Do you know how disastrous--?”

“Believe me, I've already been through this with him,” I cut him off. “Godric, I know I can't take back the things I did, no matter how much I wish it never happened. But sitting here, and wallowing in my self-pity and wishing I could kill myself won't bring Jeremy or his friend back.” I took a deep breath. “I can only look forward and try to make things better for everyone else, continue what little I did in my human life. By doing nothing and trying to avoid facing up to what I did shows that I'm nothing but a coward. I will join you Godric. With you as my maker, I pledge myself to your cause, in that hopes of one day, humans and vampires, and even shape-shifters,” I briefly glanced at Jake and smiled, “and other unknown species will be able to peacefully coexist.”

“That was highly unnecessary, my child,” Godric said. He then smiled, “but I am highly honored at your gesture, and fully accept.” He offered his hand, I took it. “Thank you, Jasican.”

“Aww hell,” I heard Jacob mutter. He sighed and said, “I think you're both fucking nuts, but you know, Jace, that I'll stand by you until the end of time, so I guess you're stuck with me too, Godric. I've already nearly lost Jasican twice, and I don't plan on losing him a third time.”

“I welcome your help, Jacob,” Godric took Jake's hand and shook it as well. “Rest assured, I'm not going into this blindly, and I hope this movement will save human lives and bring us peace.”

“Yeah, well, don't expect me to be some representative for all the shape-shifters in the world,” Jacob retorted. “I got kicked out of my tribe, so I'm in no position to be revealing anything about our existence to the humans.”

“Nor should you, nor will I ask you too,” Godric replied, settling the matter. “We should get going; my coven lies about a half day away, plus, I have a quick stop to make before we arrive. Here,” I saw Godric throw a tied bundle to Jacob. “For after we arrive. I know none of us are too modest, but we can't have you naked forever.” I so wanted to say otherwise.

Suddenly, the air around us started to smell different. I inhaled deeply to find that same repugnant smell I encountered in the woods not more than a few moments ago. “We're not alone,” Godric observed after smelling the air around him.

I looked out the large window in the living room to see a giant grey wolf passing by, his gaze directed inside and glaring at the three of us. I could hear intense growling coming from all sides of the house, and I knew instantly that these wolves were here to finish their job with me.

“I smell at least five wolves this time,” Godric observed. “They have enough numbers to destroy us, and seem intent on waiting for us this time.”

“Damn,” I muttered. “How the hell are we gonna get out of this one?”

“We can't fight them,” Jacob said. “There's no way we can--”

“JACOB BLACK!”

All three of us looked out the front window and saw one of the wolves was now a man. He was different from the one who phased in front of me just hours ago. This one was a bit taller, and admittingly, more beautiful. Same similar facial features as Jacob and same complexion, in fact, his build was similar to Jacob's as well. He did have the same buzz-cut hair as the other shifter I encountered.

I looked at Jacob, and for the first time, I saw that he was scared. He head was down and all I heard him say was, “Oh fuck me...”

“Jacob, do you know him?” I asked incredulously as my eyes flew open.

Jacob brought his head up, and I saw emptiness in his eyes, making me scared as well. “All this time, and yet you still haunt me. What do you want, Sam?”

“Hmm, I would think it's be obvious,” I heard this Sam say in a rather impressive deep voice. “I have no idea what your fascination with vampires are, but you always seem to keep bad company. You have two murderers with you. Let us pass so we can do our job.”

“No fucking way!” Jacob yelled. “First of all, what the hell are you doing two-hundred miles away from La Push? And second, why should I listen to you after you were the one who kicked me out of the tribe?”

“Ah, it was necessary under the circumstances, to answer the latter question first, and second, I had to see for myself what caused one of our own to act so strangely,” Sam's eyes now focused on me. “To see how much of a threat he really is, and to know you're not gonna escape us alive, my little leech.”

I let off an involuntary hiss. “They can't do this--”

“I know, and I'm sure as hell not going to let that happen,” Jacob turned his back on the window and said, “I was the fastest in my tribe, and our best chance is if you both,” he gestured to me and Godric, “ride on my back and I try to get us out of here. Fighting is not an option.”

“I have to concur,” Godric replied. “How much would you object to me breaking my promise?” he smiled despite the situation.

I didn't have to ask what he meant. “We have seconds. Do it!” I shouted at Jacob.

I saw Sam shift back into a wolf and I could see at least two more wolves converging on us. Jacob shifted and I jumped on Jacob's back, Godric following suit. In less than a second, Jacob flew through the living room, smashing through all the furniture and leaving it all in splinters, and through the front window, shattering it into a million pieces, and before any of the wolves attacked us, Jacob shoulder-rammed the closest wolf and leaped over Sam and the other wolf.

I couldn't tell you how fast we were going, but we were hauling ass. The wolves from behind the now-vacant house had converged with Sam and the other two wolves and were now giving chase. We were picking up speed fast, the distant trees looking like narrow streaks as we passed, but we were in a wide open plain, and the wolves were closing fast.

“I thought you said you were the fastest!” I shouted to Jacob, the sound of the wind passing us was horrendously loud. All I got was a frustrated bark in response, and I figured he was either highly out of practice or still exhausted.

“Head north,” Godric yelled around me to Jacob. “There's a vampire coven near the eastern coast of Washington. If these wolves aren't local to this area, they shouldn't follow us into that territory.”

I had no idea what Godric meant, but I had no time to wonder. I saw a brown streak to my right and I saw a wolf coming towards us fast. Nearly a second before that would broad-sided us, I took my fist and slammed it as hard as I could against the wolf's head. I head a dog yelp and he fell behind us instantly.

“That wasn't one of the five,” I observed, turning my head to speak to Godric.

“Yes, there's a wolf tribe nearby, close to the coven we're going,” Godric replied. “Strange that they would be this far outside of their territory.”

Meanwhile, Jacob had picked up more speed, but the five wolves behind us we getting even closer and they were now forming a semi-circle around us. All of them were snarling and growling at us, and I knew they were but moments from striking us.

The largest of the wolves, presumably Sam, had approached us from our left, and before we had a chance to block him, he jumped over us in less than a second and rammed into Jacob. Jacob gave a cry in pain and deflected his path of movement to two other wolves towards that direction. Those wolves jumped towards us, this time aiming at us, not over. Godric placed one hand on Jacob's back and while keeping perfectly balanced, flung his legs out into a spinning kick to deflect the nearest wolf. He then punched the other wolf as soon as he landed back on Jacob, finishing his kicking spin, and causing that wolf to land short from us and slow his pursuit momentarily.

Occasionally, we'd get a stray wolf, presumably from this tribe's pack, attempt to broadside us, but combined with Jacob's agility and Godric's fighting abilities (I only contributed slightly with a few punches), none of the wolves were able to catch us.

Jacob finally gained enough speed to prevent the five wolves from further gaining on us, and we were soon losing them. After about an hour of giving chase, we had finally shot far enough ahead to prevent us from seeing the wolves again, but didn't prevent us from smelling them faintly.

“Continue heading north, Jacob. I believe you know the way,” Godric said to him. I was instantly confused. I turned to Godric, but he waved me off, saying, “In due time, my child.”

It was now well into the afternoon, and as we continued to travel, there was intense cloud coverage and there was snow everywhere, though there was none falling now. I turned to Godric and asked him, “Where were we before we were attacked?”

“Near the Washington border, just on the outskirts of Portland,” Godric replied. “I found you several miles away, in the mountains near the city of Corvallis. If I remember correctly, we're already well into Washington. My hovel's a bit more to the east, but I need to make a stop over at the Cullen's territory near Forks.”

“What for?”

“I recently lost contact with them,” Godric replied. “They have not been heard from two days, and with this latest shifter uprising, I fear the worst.”

I heard Jacob whine below me. “What's up, Jake?” Then it clicked, hearing the name "Cullen" I remembered something that seemed like an eternity ago:

_Her name was Reneesme Cullen. So, we we first fast friends, and it was great. Then, I started liking her even more..._

“You know them, don't you?” I asked Jacob. He gave an affirming snort. I stroked his head to comfort him. “I'm sorry, Jake. I hope they're okay.”

We traveled for a little while longer, the terrain becoming more rocky and tree-laden. Neither Godric nor I had talked much during the journey, and as Jacob was still a wolf, he didn't have much to say, though he was panting heavily now. “I'm sorry, I know you're tired,” I told Jake.

Only a few more miles in, I discovered a new smell. There was a very repugnant smell of smoke, burnt wood, and a few other things I couldn't quite identify. What was more disturbing was that it was coming from straight in front of us. I looked at Godric we both gave each other a significant look. Jacob had barked twice and with as much effort as he could muster, increased his speed.

We arrived shortly at the smoldering remains of a large, three story house. The wall facing south was completely comprised of glass, but over half the wall was shattered and it's edges jagged. It was as if someone he let off a small bomb at one end of the house.

Godric and I dismounted off of Jacob and unable to hold his form anymore, Jacob shifted back into a human. Jacob was incredibly sweaty and had to lean against a tree and catch his breath. “Oh...god...I'm so...” I didn't hear him say anything else. “Don't talk, Jake, just rest.” I went over to him and rubbed his shoulders for a bit.

“It seems we're too late,” Godric called out to us, observing one side of the house, "I smell no one inside." I looked to Jacob to see if I could help him out more, but he waved me off, saying, “Go with Godric, I'll be with you in a sec.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I've just never pushed myself this much before.”

I kissed his cheek and patted his back. I went over to Godric, who was now observing the wrecked side of the house. “There doesn't seem to be any sign of the Cullens, nor to how long ago this happened.”

We entered the house through the gaping hole in the kitchen section of the house. The dining room had been burned to cinders, as well as most of the living room and the ceiling directly above us.

“To me,” I spoke up, “if whoever lived here was completely wiped out, then I would think the whole house would have been burnt down. I would say at least someone escaped and whoever the attackers were gave chase and left the house to burn away on it's own.”

“I concur with that hope,” Godric looked at me. “Let's hope you're right.”

I heard crunching behind me and saw Jacob entering the burnt hole behind us. He had donned the black tank top and sweats Godric had given him, but he was still barefoot. “Found anything yet?” He sounded genuinely worried and a bit withdrawn.

“No,” Godric responded. “I'm not smelling anyone around. Any scent that may have lingered is well masked by the smoke.”

We left the kitchen and entered the living room. Jacob came up to me and I grasped his hand, and together we started looking around. It didn't take us long to find out what the source of the fire was. In the center of the living room, there was a giant circle of charred wood and piled ashes, still in cinders and smoldering.

“Oh no,” I heard Godric whispered.

Jacob let go of my hand and walked slowly towards the pile. He dropped to his knees and ran his fingers through the pile and found the remains of a pendant. I walked over to Jake and knelt next to him; he now had tears running down his eyes. “Jake?” I barely said in a whisper. “Jacob, who...?”

“Rosalie.”


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Jacob was whispering, now clutching the pendant. “Jacob?” I kept calling to him, but it was now Jacob's turn to be in deep shock, and all I could do was hold him as well as he held me. I turned to Godric, “See if there are any other burn sites in the house.” Godric nodded to me and left the living room.

“Jacob, look at me,” I tried to get his attention. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned him to me. “Listen, Jake, we have no idea who's ashes those are, and the necklace could have been simply dropped...”

“No, I feel it in my gut, Jace,” Jacob's tear-filled finally focused on me. “She's gone, and who knows if she was the only one,” he squeezed his eyes shut, causing more tears to run down his face.

Godric came down moments later. “There's considerable damage to most of the upstairs bedrooms,” he began, “but there are no other burn sites like the one here.”

He looked down at the piled of ashes, which extended about eight feet in diameter. I started to say, “Do you think--?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Godric's voice filled with sorrow. “Vampires have to be torn apart and their remains burned. It had to have taken a considerable struggle to produce this much damage, and only a vampire can produce this kind of quality of ash when they are destroyed.” He knelt down and ran his own fingers through the ash. “Vampire venom is incredibly flammable, and it runs through our bodies. It burns quickly and at very high temperatures. Normal ash is flaky and light, but vampire ash is very stiff and even larger pieces can still be incredibly resilient to physical damage. I'm afraid only a vampire's death could have caused this.” He lifted up his hand, causing the ash to fall back into the pile.

“How many vampires would you say could have created that pile?” I said, stroking Jacob's head as his sobbing became a bit more pronounced.

“One, maybe two,” Godric replied.

“What I want to know is why it happened?” Jacob said angrily through his teeth. “Why the hell did the tribe break treaty and attacked the Cullens?”

“You think it was your tribe?” I asked, eyes wide open.

“It can't have been vampires,” Jacob gripped the pendant even tighter. “The Cullens always stood up against vampires, but the combined strength of the shifters in the tribe would have easily overwhelmed the Cullens. They would have had no choice, wolves have always been faster and stronger.”

“Well, one thing is for sure, the other Cullens are still out there,” Godric proclaimed. “We have to find them or they will suffer the same fate. I strongly believe our presence may have inadvertently distracted them,” Godric nodded his head at me. “This happened probably very early morning, as the fire from the vampire corpse wouldn't have had much time to burn for very long in the extreme cold. Had it been later, and much drier, the whole house may have burned, but much of the fire had been quelled after enough of the house had burned, and you can still see both the pile and parts of the house smoking.” He looked up and gestured at the remains of the ceiling above us.

“I'll continue to look around and see if the Cullens left anything of use to us,” Godric continued.

“Sure,” I replied. “I'll take Jake outside. I don't think he needs to see any more of this.”

“I concur,” Godric said as I managed to get Jacob to his feet and out of the burned hole we first come in.

“I just don't believe it,”Jacob muttered after we exited the house.

“Who was she?”

“Rosalie was one of the adopted daughters of the Cullen family,” Jacob replied. “I didn't like her that much, she was always a psycho bitch in my opinion. We were only able to tolerate each other a few times, especially when I was dating Reneesme. In a weird way, I still considered her family, despite the shit we gave each other.”

“Why did you hate each other?”

Jacob smiled amidst his tears, “Remember, vampires and shifters hate each other by nature, and our smells repulsive, so we were no exception. I was able to tolerate the rest of the family, as most were kind and accepting, but me and Rosalie were just bitter to each other all the time. It got better in the years after.”

“I'm so sorry, Jake,” I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him. Then a sudden realization dawned on me. "This is where you lived," I said. "Or at least around here."

“Yeah, we're just right outside Forks, and a little ways up is the Quileute Reservation in La Push.”

“How're you feeling about returning here again?”

“Shitty, to be perfectly honest,” Jacob replied. “This area hasn't been my home for a while. I alienated too many people, and it seems like Sam and the rest of the tribe aren't too inclined to take me back anytime soon, especially after what just happened.”

“Why? What happened?”

“About a month before I met you,” Jacob began. “Reneesme and I were going through our breakup, so to speak. We had been the first time anyone vampire had been with a shifter in a non-aggressive way, and it was a pretty big deal for both of our families, and I guess our species. Then came the day she broke her Imprint with me, and I lost it. I couldn't function, I couldn't sleep, I basically couldn't live, and I was a liability to the tribe, especially when I shifted. With the pack's telepathy, well, you can't really control what thoughts everyone could read, and with the Imprint solely in my mind, it brought everyone down, literally. Everyone came to see me, my father, Sam, Quil and Embry, who where my best friends at the time, tribe Elders, even some of the Cullens, like Nessie's grandfather, Carlisle. There had never been an instance of an Imprint breaking before, and it was worse than heartbreak for me. It really did feel like I had no purpose in life.”

I squeezed him in sympathy as he continued, “So the pack was now getting desperate at the fact that nothing they could do could make me feel better and get on with my life. One day, and I can't even remember what was said, but one of the wolves, Paul, he's known for getting angry easily, and he said something that just made me snap. I shifted so fast and we were fighting each other so savagely. Everyone tried to break us apart, but all that was going on in my mind was seeing him dead. I nearly made that happen, believe me, we had torn some pretty good chunks into each other, and he was bleeding very badly.

“After the whole thing ended, nobody was sided with me anymore. I had even shaken the trust of two of my closest pack-mates, Seth and Leah. Sam, being the first Alpha, took it upon himself to throw me out of La Push before the Elders were assembled. I heal fast, but nobody wanted to even help me. I didn't even argue, so I left our territory. Some of the Cullens were hunting at the time, and they found me and rushed me to their house.” Jacob turned back around to stare at the ruin's of the Cullen house. “I truthfully never wanted to set foot in their house again, especially after Nessie broke the Imprint. It killed me that everyone was still being so nice to me, even Rosalie a little. I couldn't deal with being here anymore, being around Nessie after she hurt me, being around my pack after I tried to kill Paul. I couldn't even face my father again, and I didn't show too much hospitality to the Cullens after I took off after after Carlisle treated me.”

“You just...left?”

“It didn't take a genius to know that Sam would sway the Elders to kick me out for good, and I knew the Cullens, even though Nessie and I we're finished, they would still offer me to stay with them, but I couldn't live with them being reminded that my own tribe didn't love me enough to keep me and forgive me. This place was only pain for me now, and I had no place here anymore.”

“Oh my god, I had no idea,” I hugged Jacob again. “I'm so sorry.”

We stood there, embraced and motionless for several moments, and I knew Jacob was crying again. Both of us had been through so much, lost so much, in such a short amount of time.

“We'll find them, I promise,” I said to Jacob after a long while. “After this whole thing is over with, we'll find a place, anywhere, I don't care, and we'll be together.”

“Forever?”

I looked up a Jake's face, “I have no plans on leaving you, Jake. I need you as much as you need me. I owe my life to you for everything you've done for me.”

“Oh, Jasican...”

We had fully embraced at that point and Jacob kissed me deeply, which I happily returned.

“Ahem.”

Jacob and I broke our kiss to find Godric exiting the Cullen house. “I found a small safe box in Dr. Cullen's office. It was in Greek, but I managed to figure out where they might have gone.”

“Where?” both Jake and I asked.

“Oddly enough, underwater.”

“Underwater?” I asked with skepticism.

“Yes,” Godric confirmed. “It appears that after their encounter with the Volturi nine years ago, they invested heavily, but secretly in a hideout in case they ever decided to come around again.”

“How the hell did they manage to do that?” I replied.

“The Cullens have accumulated a mass amount of wealth over the last century or two, they can pretty much do anything if they set their minds to it,” Godric said in response.

“Well, where is it?”

“It appears to be located in a small lake south of the Olympic National Forest,” Godric replied.

“What are we waiting for then?” Jacob said impatiently. “Let's go find them.”

Out of nowhere, for the third time, I felt a burning sensation in my throat. “Ugh,” I said while putting my hand to my throat.

“Jasican?”

Both Godric and Jacob were looking at me in concern. “You are thirsty,” Godric said without question. “We're not in the best area to hunt, so you'll have to hold of for a little...”

“Wait,” Jacob interrupted. Jacob took my hand and used my finger to cut his jugular again. “Go on, babe.”

With a small, involuntary growl, I planted my lips around the fresh cut on Jacob's neck and began to drink his blood. 

“Intriguing,” I heard Godric say. “I've never seen anything like this before. Does it quench your thirst, child?”

“Mmm, very much so,” I moaned. It took a lot of restraint to take my lips off of Jacob's neck. “I'm not draining to fast, am I?”

“No, you're just fine,” Jacob moaned out before placing a hand on my head and putting me back on his cut. I was amazed that Jacob was able to take so much blood loss, but during that time, I honestly didn't care. His blood had amazingly gotten multiple times better, and it wasn't even bitter to begin with. Within ten minutes, the burning in my throat was long gone and I felt satisfied.

“Thank you, Jake,” I said, licking the remaining blood of of my lips. Jacob was looking very pale again, and he was kinda swooning over. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just...” He didn't complete his sentence as he fainted and fell onto me.

“Jake? Jake!” I grabbed him and tried to shake him awake. “Oh shit! Shit!”

“Relax, he's still breathing,” Godric said, examining Jacob. “Just lack of blood to his head, his body should recover in a few moments.”

“I hope so,” I mused, holding Jacob's limp form as I sat down and laid him on the ground.

“How is it you are able to feed off of him?” Godric asked me.

“I don't know, I just can,” I replied. “Why, what's wrong?”

“Hmm, I'm really not sure,” Godric said, walking around. “Everything about you and Jacob has contradicted everything I've come to believe about vampire/shape-shifter relations. We've been able to tolerate each other at best, but never have we been as close as you and Jacob are.” Godric turned back to me. “You mentioned that Jacob was your Imprinter. I'll admit that I don't have complete knowledge of shape-shifters, but Imprinting is something I'm not too familiar with.”

“Frankly, me neither,” I replied. “From what Jacob said, it basically means that he's emotionally attached to me forever, that his life revolves around me and his sole purpose in life is to ensure that I am loved and protected by him. But I guess it really doesn't count, in this instance, seeing as he first Imprinted on me when I was still a human, from what I gather, so it wasn't as though it were a direct thing when he Imprinted on someone who is now a vampire.”

“Hmm, a very interesting bond,” Godric mused. “What about you? Does this Imprinting affect the way you feel about him?”

“No, and he says it doesn't,” I replied. “He said that whatever feelings I have for him are my own, and that I have the liberty of rejecting his Imprint.”

“Have you ever had a desire to do so?”

“No!” I whispered. “No, I can say without a doubt that I love Jacob. I don't think I could ever leave him, especially after all he's done for me.” I stroked his hair, and noticed that Jacob was stirring. I looked back at Godric, “Maybe we're an exception to the rule. I have, so far, not found anything about Jacob that I found repulsive.”

“Even his smell?”

“Even his smell,” I repeated. “I would go so far as to say I'm attracted to everything Jacob has and is.”

“I see,” Godric turned around again and began pacing back and forth a bit. “Have you fornicated yet?”

My eyes grew wide, “Are you kidding me?”

“It's a fair question.”

“No, we have not...fornicated yet,” I whispered embarrassingly. Now that I thought about it, I never really had thoughts about having sex with Jacob, but then again, I was kinda busy with turning into a vampire, killing some humans, and joining a radical vampire movement while gaining magic powers and being the target of shape-shifting wolves.

Jacob was moaning and flicked his eyes open. “Ugh, my head hurts. How long have I been out?”

“Not too long, babe,” I said, stroking his head again. “I'm so sorry, you should have told me I was draining too much.”

“Nah, it was my fault for thinking I could handle it in one sitting,” he replied. “So are we gonna get going?”

“Yes,” Godric replied. “We have already spent more time than necessary here. I am surprised the shifters haven't been here yet to finish us off. We must go.”

“Aww, fuuuuuuck,” Jacob groaned as he stood back up. “I haven't eaten in forever. I'm not sure if I can...” Jacob let off a long yawn.

“Yeah, I don't think you're gonna be shifting any time soon,” I said. I turned my back to Jacob and said, “Come on, hope on,” I gestured to my back.

“What?!” Jacob whined. “It's supposed to be the other way around...”

“Jacob Black, so help me, if you're not on my back in ten seconds--”

“Coming,” Jacob quickly interrupted me and climbed onto my back. I thought Jacob was gonna be light, with my new-found strength, but not this light. His warmth felt absolutely wonderful on my back as I placed my arms under his legs to hold him. “All set, babe?” I asked.

“Ready.”

Godric and I rocketed forward back to the south. We were back to traversing over mountainous terrain again, most thick with pine and oak trees. We made it over the national park with little incident, though I noticed that Jacob had fallen deeply asleep now. I couldn't blame him, he had been running around trying to find me for a day and then having to exert himself as much as possible running away from his former tribe members, all with probably little rest and food.

The lake we where headed to was only about thirty miles from Forks, but we decided to take a longer route through the national park in order to stay away from the main roads and avoid attention. There was no sign of the wolves we encountered earlier, not even their smell.

In about twenty minutes, we reached the lake. It was a rather unremarkable lake with few features. Only a few shoreline houses bordered the lake, but not too much else.

I looked at Godric and asked, “Are you sure the Cullens would have come here?”

“Positive,” Godric confirmed. “This is the closest body of water, next to the ocean, that would be suitable as a hideout. It's quite logical actually,” Godric now turned to me. “Unless you knew where to look, you could track the smell to this area and think that it was simply lost. Scent is untraceable underwater, and to attempt to search for any scent underwater will be...rather unpleasant.” I remembered foolishly trying to drink water shortly after I turned, and remembered how horrible it tasted, and shuttered at the thought of breathing in the water.

“I suspect their hideout is deep and not easily seen,” Godric continued. “and once I find it, we are faced with a problem. Either Jacob has to stay behind, because he still requires oxygen, and it is very deep if my theory is correct, which I know is not an option for you, or we find a way to sustain him as we decent, which is dangerous because of what I mentioned before and increasing water pressure.”

I glanced to my sleeping partner behind me and shook my head. “Neither sounds good. I'll stay with Jake until you find their hideout. We'll figure out what to do next afterward.”

“Agreed,” Godric replied. “I'll be back soon.”

Godric walked to the lake's edge and leaped straight into the middle, diving in and disappearing from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

It had been at least thirty minutes before that nagging feeling in the back of my head occurred. I had to keep reminding myself that Godric was not going to drown and he's in no immediate danger.

Jacob was now lying on the beachhead, still fast asleep. I curled up beside him and laid my head on his chest. He looked so perfect, his eyes closed and his face looking flawless. I brought a hand to his face and stroked his cheek, taking in the warmed he radiated. My hand descended down to his chest, and I started feeling around both perfectly sculpted parts, paying particular attention to his nipples (once I found them of course, he was still wearing the tank top and pants Godric gave him). 

After finishing feeling up Jacob's chest, I felt a particular urge to head straight for his package. My own dick was throbbing painfully against my pants at this point. Working carefully and slowly, I began feeling down his washboard abs (oh man, they felt so good) and after a long, painful moment, I got low enough approximately where his treasure trail and his pubes are. Just a little bit further...

A loud splash behind me shattered my concentration and I painfully landed back into reality. I withdrew my hand and turned around to see a very waterlogged Godric walking towards me. I glanced quickly at Jacob, and was surprised to see he was still asleep. I stood up and started towards Godric.

“Well, did you find anything?” I asked.

“I believe I may have found it,” Godric replied, shaking the water out of his hair. “I managed to find a small tunnel that lead to a cave. I explored the cave a bit before I came back up. Mind you, it was indeed well hidden.”

“How so?”

“There was a giant rock face over the entrance, which someone other than an ancient vampire or strength as their attribute wouldn't be able to budge.”

“And how deep is it?” I asked in a lower tone.

“Quite deep, as I feared, at least 1500 feet down,” he said with a grimace. “Jasican, I can't honestly say that it will be safe enough for Jacob to try and come down with us.”

“Fuck,” I muttered to myself. “But you need me there?” I had a slight suspicion growing.

“For me to find the Cullens in a timely manner, I must have your help,” Godric stated. “And you did agree to help me with my revelation. The Cullens are very important to my cause and I need to make sure I can find them and bring them to my hovel safely.”

“But I can't go without Jake,” I retorted, turning back to my sleeping angel. “How fast can vampires swim?”

“Faster than you can think,” Godric replied.

“Is it possible to have him on one of our backs, so that we can get him in and out of the water fast enough?”

“Possibly, but with rapid pressurization, he might not survive on that aspect itself,” Godric said. “He could be crushed.”

I looked back over to Jacob and rocked his body with my hand, “Jacob?”

A long groan came out of Jacob's mouth, “What?” he said in his most groggiest voice.

“Listen, we might have found where the Cullens are,” I replied.

Jacob was a little more alert now, “What? Really? Where are they?”

“Deep underwater,” I answered. “And there's cause for concern that you might not survive going down with me and Godric.”

“Fuck that,” he said flatly. “I can take it. Us shifters can be as good in water as vampires.”

“Don't let your past pride in your species get in the way of logical thought,” Godric said. “We are both extremely concerned that combined with the massive and rapid pressurization of the water, plus an unknown amount of time with oxygen deprivation, you might not survive.”

“Look, I'm not fragile,” Jacob stood up now. “I can handle it, I know I can.”

“Please, I don't want to see you hurt,” I pleaded. “I need to really know that you aren't going to die by coming with us.”

“Just trust me, Jace,” Jacob said to me. “I--”

I held up and hand to stop him. All of a sudden, I smelt a very familiar repugnant smell around me, and a second later, I heard low growls.

“It seems the choice has been made for us,” Godric said. He took off his cloak. “On me, Jacob. Jasican, follow me as quickly as you can.”

“Got it,” I replied. Jacob ran behind Godric, pressed down on his shoulders and jumped on his back. Godric performed a spectacular front flip and dove into the water, and without similar grace, I simply leaped high into the air and dove into the water less than a second after him.

I had expected the water to cloud my vision, but I could see as clearly in the water as I could see on land. I spotted Godric and I saw him swimming almost like a fish, but way faster, like a torpedo. I started swimming towards him, imitating what Godric was doing. I curved my legs up and down and I rocketed forward wicked fast.

I looked behind me to see two wolves attempting to swim below the water surface, but without much success. I continued to descend lower into the water, reminding myself not to breath to I'm not sucking in that nasty shit of water, though it was a bit uncomfortable without my sense of smell. I was able to get back within sight of Godric. I could see Jacob on his back, his eyes and mouth closed very tightly.

We were in the water only about forty seconds at this point, and had descended about halfway down to the floor of the lake. I heard no more splashes and knew the wolves were unable to reach us. Godric was still way ahead of me, but I could still see him and Jake in the increasing darkness below. Jacob's skin was somehow becoming more molded and I could see fine lines of blood coming out of his nose. I knew immediately that Jacob was in trouble. I used everything I could remember about swimming in order to increase my speed towards Godric and Jacob.

About ninety seconds in, Jacob's face had begun to relax a little and I knew he was loosing consciousness. I saw Godric heading for a small hole near the bottom of the lake floor and disappeared into it moments later. I directed myself to that hole and entered the narrow tunnel.

The tunnel itself was incredibly smooth, and it jutted straight up. I only had just enough room to climb the rest of the way up while using my legs to continue propelling me. Godric was now nowhere to be seen, and I had no idea how much higher I had to go. The desperation of getting to Jacob as fast as I could was causing my movements to be a bit more wild, and I began slipping a bit against the rock face.

After moments of continuous climbing and swimming, I finally broke the water's surface. I pushed my self up and rose to my feet to utter blackness. My eyes were able to focus on despite absent lighting and I didn't have much time to look around as I spotted Godric hunched over Jacob's limp form.

“Fuck, Jake!” I shouted as I ran to Jacob.

“He's sustained bruises all over his body, and I can only imagine what internal damage he's suffered,” Godric analyzed.

I placed my ear over Jacob's mouth and found he was still breathing, albeit very faintly, and his heartbeat was significantly weaker. “What do we do?” I asked Godric. “He could have hemorrhages in his brain, he could easily die.”

“We have to find Dr. Cullen, he should be able to treat him,” Godric replied. “We have to have faith that Jacob is already healing and our concern will be moot. Until then, he's still in need of assistance.”

I picked Jacob up and held him in my arms. “Okay, let's go.”

We both rocketed forward to the tunnels ahead of us. The tunnels, though sprawled off into several different arms after Godric and I separated, appeared to connect back into several places. I wasn't able to pick up any other scents other than Godric's or Jacob's, so I myself was having no luck finding anyone else.

We met up again where most of the tunnels seemed to meet, and a elliptical shaped cave. “This was as far as I got before I came back up to the surface,” Godric said. “It's very apparent that these formations are not natural. Take the left path and I'll take the right.” We separated again at that point.

I didn't need to go that far before I had to stop. Suddenly, from far off to my right, I heard Godric's voice echo from the tunnels and I quickly headed to the source. After about a minute of running, I found Godric standing in front of a large, circular rock face in what looked like a small ante-chamber. All looked incredibly artificial, and I had to wonder what kind of effort was made to create such a place.

“I'm certain the Cullens are here,” Godric stated.

I heard a weak groan come from my arms and I saw Jacob moving a little. I was glad to see some of his bruises were gone and his heartbeat was a little stronger. “He's getting better.”

“Good,” Godric replied. “I need you to set him down for a bit and help me move this,” he gestured to the rock face.

I gently set Jacob down and kissed his forehead. “I'll be right back, babe,” I whispered before I stood back up and walked to Godric. We stood to one side of the rock face and begin pushing it to the right. It took a lot of strength, as it was one heavy rock guarding this hole. After several moments of straining ourselves, we managed to move the rock far enough to expose a crescent shaped hole.

I scooped up Jacob again and followed Godric into the hole. Dim light was now present in the new room we were in. It was a long hallway-type tunnel that was almost completely square in shape. It had little furnishings, but the hallway had several exits to different rooms, almost like it would a house. Suddenly, someone had peaked around the corner of one of the openings, and found it was a girl, who looked no more than sixteen, with long, brown curly hair and matching eyes. Her eyes grew wide as she yelled out in a surprisingly soprano voice, “What have you done to Jacob?!” before she crouched low in an attack position.

“Wait, child, we are not here to harm you,” Godric said quickly. “We need to see Dr. Cullen, immediately.”

“Not until you tell me what you've done to Jacob,” the girl growled out.

I was losing my patience really fast. “Look, either get out of the way so we can find Dr. Cullen and treat Jake or I'm gonna make you!” I shouted.

The girl growled at me, “Then make me, you big ass, since I bet you were the one to hurt him in the first place--”

“Reneesme, calm down.”

A tall and very strikingly handsome boy came out from an opening opposite of the girl. “You'll have to forgive my child. She's been a bit on edge lately.”

“Another time,” Godric pressed. “Please, Edward, take me to Carlisle.”

Godric and I followed the beautiful vampire out of the hallway, passing the very unhappy girl. In moments we entered a room with, to my great surprise, had an actual door and furnishings in it, such as a dresser and a large bed in it. Another vampire was already present in it, a blond, almost movie-star-like beautiful vampire, who was reading something at a desk before we came in. I could only presume this was Carlisle Cullen.

“Yes, Edward?” Carlisle said nonchalantly in a rather sexy voice.

“Godric's here, and he's brought Jacob. He's banged up pretty bad,” Edward replied to Carlisle.

“Jacob?” Carlisle stiffened up now. “Godric, why did you bring Jacob down here? What's he doing with you in the first place?”

“We don't have time,” I interrupted. “Jacob needs help. He was injured from the water pressurization and I have no idea how much internal damage he suffered. He's healing already, but it's very slowly.”

“Very well, set him on the bed,” Carlisle gestured to the bed and immediately, I placed him gently on the bed. He pulled a stethoscope from out of his desk and placed it on his ears before placing the silver dial on Jacob's chest. “I have no idea why you brought him here, Godric. You could have just came yourself without putting his life at risk.”

“We didn't have much of a choice,” I replied. “We were still being followed by those wolves and--”

“Wolves?” Edward said and he and Carlisle stopped dead. “The La Push tribe is still out there?”

“Yes, and we've had a few run-ins with them already today,” Godric replied. “It was either he came with us, or placed at the mercy of the shifters. And in the young fool's defense, he wanted to come with us on his own accord.”

“How did he--?”

“Another time, it's a long story,” Godric pressed. “Is Jacob going to survive?”

“He has suffered far worse,” Carlisle said after finishing his examination of Jacob. “He is already healing, but I have no way of knowing if he has any hemorrhages in his brain, nor any real way of treating him. I didn't expect to be healing anyone down here.”

“So there's nothing you can do?” I asked incredulously. “What the hell kind of doctor are you?”

“Easy, Jasican,” Godric warned.

“There was no real reason to being any medical equipment down here in the first place as I thought only vampires could gain access here,” Carlisle said calmly. “Besides, it took forever just to dig all this out. It was murder trying to get any furniture in here to begin with.”

I scoffed and turned my back to everyone. I was so pissed that nobody could help Jacob, and I hated having to sit here and wait for Jacob to heal himself. There was never a guarantee that he could fully recover from damage like this and I was frightened that Jacob might die. He was still technically mortal from everything I've seen, and I never thought to imagine my life without Jacob.

I felt an hand caress my shoulder and saw it was Godric. “I'm sorry, Jasican. I know this anguishes you terribly. Come by his bedside and watch him. I have faith he will be healed very soon.”

Godric than took me and embraced me. It felt different than hugging Jacob, with Godric, it felt more like an older brother or a father hugging me. It did provide a bit of comfort, and I was glad that he was here to help me. He let me go and let me back to Jacob. He was moving around slightly, and I heard him mumble incoherently.

“I'm confused,” Edward said. “Is Jacob--? Wait, who are you?” He pointed at me.

“I'm Jasican Allicus,” I introduced myself. “I'm with Jacob.”

“With Jacob?” Edward repeated. “I never knew Jacob was gay.”

“He said he Imprinted on me,” I replied.

Both Edward and Carlisle gave each other very significant looks. “Wow, I would have never expected that,” Edward said.

“Expected what?” I retorted. “Look, it's not that unheard of for straight people to--”

“No, no, it's not that,” Edward cut me off. “I would have never expected that Jacob could Imprint on another person, a guy for that matter, and for his current Imprintee to be in the same place as his former Imprintee.”

“You mean--?” I began.

“That was my daughter you met in the entrance hall,” Edward said. “Reneesme.”

“Your--?” was all I managed to choke out. I stared at Edward skeptically. He looked like Godric's age, no older than a teenager. I remembered that Jacob had said something about Reneesme being only half vampire. “You helped give birth to her?”

“She is my biological child, yes,” Edward responded.

“How's that freaking possible?” I blurted out. “No offense, little dude, but aren't you a little young to be shooting out kids?”

Edward raised his eyebrows at me, “First off, I'm not too much shorter than you, second, I'm well over one-hundred years old, and third, did you really call me a 'dude'?”

Carlisle had cut in before I could respond, “There's little I can do for Jacob at this moment. We can only wait and see.”

I sighed. “Fine,” I scoffed. “Do you have any food for him down here or at least a way to get some?”

“Yes,” Carlisle replied. “We, of course, need to feed as well. There are several other tunnels leading out different points of the National Park. We'll get Jacob something.”

“Fine,” I said again and I sat down next to Jacob. I didn't too much care about everyone else staring at me as I grasped Jacob's hand and started stroking it.

Godric got the hint that I wanted to be alone with Jacob, so he said, “I'll fill you in on everything that has happened,” to Carlisle, touching his arm as a gesture to leave. “With your permission, Jasican, I will fill Dr. Cullen in on everything that has happened with you as well.”

“Yeah, I don't care,” I brushed off his question with indifference. I heard two pairs of footsteps, meaning only one remained. “It's Edward, right? I'd appreciate it if I could be left alone with Jacob for a bit.”

"If you don't mind, I'd like to indulge you with some questions,” Edward replied.

“I really don't feel like talking anymore.” My eyes were now solely on Jacob's angelic face now. He still had a few small bruises on his head, but they weren't as bad as before.

“You won't have to talk,” Edward said with a smile.

This time, I turned to face Edward. A glancing thought passed over my head, thinking that Edward had the just as much beauty in his face as Jacob. Edward then chuckled.

“What?” I gave him an incredulous look.

“I've just never heard a guy compare me and Jacob before,” Edward continued to chuckled.

“Oh shit,” I muttered to myself. I remembered what Godric said about some vampires possessing telepathic abilities. I had apparently met one. “Right. Fine, I don't care. Fire away.”

Over the next hour or so, Edward asked me several questions about me and my life, my relationship to Jacob, and how I was turned, thinking most of the answers, speaking the rest . He actually laughed out loud when I told him that I bought Jacob while he was disguised as a dog.

In turn, I learned a bit about Edward and his family, about how they came together, about how he met his wife, Bella, and how he eventually turned her into a vampire after giving birth to their daughter Reneesme. He kept it to the basics, but already, it sounded like a weird love story. This prompted me to speak up and ask, “How old is Reneesme?”

“She is only nine years old,” Edward replied, my eyes going wide.

“But how is that possible?” I asked, now intensely interested. “Jacob told me that he was dating her a couple of years ago.”

“She aged very rapidly,” Edward said. “By the age of seven, she already matured into a young adult, and that's when her aging halted. But Jacob had been into her for far longer than that. He Imprinted on Reneesme when she was born.”

“Since she was born?!” I repeated incredulously.

“No, no, it wasn't like that,” Edward cut me off before I said another word. “For shifters, romantic feelings for their Imprintees don't develop until the child matures, should they Imprint on one. Until then, their feelings for them are purely paternal and/or brotherly.”

“Oh,” was all I could say. I couldn't stomach the thought of Jacob being with another person, but to try and think about him with someone since their birth was just pure torture.

“I'm sorry,” Edward said, reading my mind presumably. “I didn't mean to upset you. But Jacob had his Imprint broken by my daughter, and I'm not 100% clear on how that works, but I don't think he'll be going back to her anytime soon, especially since he has now Imprinted on you. I can see how you think of him, and, although Jacob's thoughts are pretty scrambled right now, how he thinks of you as well. Don't worry, I know from experience that Jacob has a tendency to stay latched onto anyone who has his whole attention.”

“Thanks,” I said. Edward started moving to the door, but he turned back around and said, “Just a fair warning, Reneesme has been thinking a lot about Jacob over the past few weeks. I think she might be regretting breaking up with him, but she's keeping those thoughts guarded. Needless to say, she could end up as jealous as you are of her.”

“Fuck,” was all I could say, and Edward left the room, leaving me alone with Jacob and my thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

Time seemed to pass in a blur as I lay next to Jacob. I had no idea what time it was, and nobody had come to visit me or Jacob. The bruises on Jacob's body were fully healed now, but I still worried about what might have happened to him on the inside.

I thought to myself once again that it was my fault that Jacob was in pain. Over the last couple months, I've pushed his emotional and physical prowess to the limit, even more so over the last two days since I turned into a vampire (Can it be only just two days? It seems like a lifetime ago). I thought how more and more, the closer I got to Jake, the more harm I was causing him. I felt like a sociopath or some unstable element that could go off at will and kill at any time. I feel anger when I shouldn't, lust for a substance that is wrong to take, and love for someone whom I never deserved to have in the first place.

My thought processes seemed to have shrunk since I was turned. The only things that now encompassed my mind was the everlasting urge to drink blood, to enjoy the sight of my fingers and teeth ripping out the hearts and necks of any human around me (I closed my eyes and shuddered at that point), and to be as close to Jake as possible.

Not to mention Godric's revelation, I had almost forgotten about that. I thought some more about it, trying to figure where I fit into this whole mess. I pledged my support to him, but what exactly was I going to do? He had never discussed in detail with me what tasks I'd perform for him, or anything, just to help my transition into my new vampire world. I wasn't sure when we would get to that, in fact, anything really. It seems my mind has converted into living day-by-day now instead of truly seeing the future. I didn't know what would happen the next day, or what I would do. One thing that brought little comfort to me was the fact I still had enough of a rational sense to know all of this, and to still shudder in fear at the thought of hurting anymore innocent humans.

I heard a knock on the door, and a short girl walked into the room. She held inhuman beauty just like the rest of the vampires I encountered, and her eyes were gold as well (I was getting more and more self-conscious of my red eyes). She had short, black, pixie-like hair and she was dressed in designer clothing. She looked like she floated when she started walking towards me.

She tilted her head and said, “Hmm, I didn't see you coming.”

I narrowed my eyes at her and said, “Umm, isn't that something I should be saying to you?”

“Oh, no, no,” her voice sounded light and fluffy (if you can imagine that), “it's not that. You must not have been here long if you don't know me. My name is Alice.” She extended her hand to me. I sat up on my bed and I shook her hand. “Jasican,” I muttered.

“But anyways, as I was saying, I didn't see you coming, and in fact, I still can't see you at all,” Alice said, with a little frown on her face.

“Umm, are you, like, blind or something?” I asked, my confusion growing.

“In a sense,” Alice said, her eyes shut tightly. “I can usually see when humans or vampires are coming, but you, I can't see at all, it's almost like you don't exist.”

I was slightly alarmed by this, “What do you mean 'I don't exist?'”

“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry,” and without warning, Alice gave me a hug. “Here I am, all worrying you and everything. I'm so sorry. See, I can see the future,” she said simply.

“The future?” I repeated skeptically.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I don't have the ability to see shifters, and while I'm not sure why Jacob's with you," she pauses to quickly glance at him, "because you and Godric were with him, I couldn't see either of you coming in."

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely. "That must not be the best feeling to have, being limited like that."

“And it's not the first time it's failed me,” Alice had gotten sad at this point. “It's failed me at predicting several things. It's also failed me at seeing...” She stopped short, and I swear if she was human, she would be crying at this point. “See,” Alice tried to composure herself, “Since I'm not able to see shape-shifters, and Carlisle believes that it's because I was never one, so when they came...” she actually sobbed this time, and I felt compelled to embrace her to make her feel better.

“Shh, it's okay,” I tried to calm her down amidst her tearless crying.

“No, no, no, it'll never be okay. It's because of me that Rosalie died,” her sobbing increased at this point.

“But you said it yourself, that you can't see shifters,” I tried to calm her down. “Whatever these shifters wanted to do, they knew you wouldn't be able to see them.”

“Of course they knew!” she sobbed out. “Instead of being one of the family's greatest assets, I ended up being a giant liability.”

I felt immensely bad for Alice. “I'm sure nobody blames you for what happened to your...sister, right?” She nodded. “Don't put this all on yourself, nobody's perfect, and we're all bound to make mistakes.” I looked over to my sleeping angel behind me. “Big mistakes,” I muttered to myself.

“We've all already have been through this with her.”

I looked back in front of me to see another vampire at the door. He was tall and strikingly beautiful like the rest of the male vampires I've seen, and possessed golden eyes as well. He has blond, curly hair, and looked like he was covered in scars and bite marks.

Before I got to contemplate on his looks any further, I felt a wave of calm and serenity wash over me, and Alice's sobbing seemed to subside.

“You'll have to forgive my wife,” the hot blond said. I let go of Alice so she could be embraced by her husband. “Jasper,” he said, extending his hand.

“Jasican,” I responded back. “It's okay. Survivor's guilt is very common.”

“I know what you mean,” Jasper said. “All of us have been in mourning since she died yesterday. Emmett's taking it the worst.”

“Emmett?” I asked.

“Rosalie's husband,” Jasper replied simply. “He's been beside himself all this time. He won't talk to anyone or anything. Even Edward couldn't get anything out of his mind. I've never seen him like this before, though, it's not hard to understand.”

I didn't know quite what to say, except, “I'm really sorry.”

“It'll take some time,” Jasper said, still rubbing Alice's back. “These feelings take a really long time to overcome, and I know that for sure, from past experiences.”

Without thinking, I said, “Is that what your ability is?”

“Oh, you know about vampire gifts?” Jasper asked. “Yes, my gift to me is to sense the emotions of everyone around me and influence them. I can induce calm to people who need it the most, but lately, I've found my gift hamper deeply of the last couple of days.”

“How so?”

“When I sense the emotions of someone else, it's as if I feel them too. Add that to the amount of people feeling that same emotion, and you've got a mess, to put it lightly.”

“Oh,” was all I could say.

“It's alright, we'll get through this,” Jasper said that more to Alice than to me. “I guess you're one of Godric's new vampires, I can tell by your eyes.”

“My eyes?” I asked.

“Didn't Godric tell you?” Jasper asked. “If you follow our diet, your eyes will turn to gold in about six months.”

“You mean...animals?”

“Yes,” Jasper replied. “Human blood keeps your eyes red, but drinking animal blood changes the color. With newborns, it takes longer since you still have your own human blood inside you to use up.”

“I see,” I said. I didn't want to tell them I was feeding off of Jacob. “Nah, I think Godric forgot to tell me that. We were kind of in a rush.”

“It's fine, but if you want to talk to someone about your changes, I recommend seeing Carlisle,” Jasper said. “He's someone who's studied vampire physiology, he could help you out a lot better.”

“Okay, thanks,” I replied.

"Do you have any gifts?"

"Umm," I started. "I guess I do, but I've only been a vampire for two days. I'm still trying to work everything out."

"It's quite alright," Jasper said. “Alice, why do you go check up on Bella and Esme?” he suggested.

I saw Alice close her eyes, and she said, “Bella's with Emmett again, trying to get him up, and Esme is reading a book.”

“How about you go look for Reneesme and dress her up again?”

Alice perked up very slightly, “Alright then.” She stood up and said, “Bye Jasican. I hope to see you soon,” and she left the room.

“What did she mean by that?” Jasper looked at me in surprise.

“I think is has something to do with her saying she can't see me in the future,” I replied.

“Ah, that is a problem,” Jasper said. “In fact, she was worried that Godric may have died because he was no longer in her visions. She found him again after he met up with Carlisle, which was probably the reason why she sought out the source.”

“She thinks it's me?” I asked, my eyes growing a little wider.

“Not entirely, I don't think,” he said. “She didn't know Jacob was here until after Edward told her he came with Godric. She probably didn't even know you were here or who you were in the first place, which is probably why your appearance has caught her off guard.”

“But why? She said she couldn't see the future with shifters, not humans or vampires.”

“Well, I heard from Carlisle that Jacob had Imprinted with you,” Jasper replied, “so naturally that meant your lives are intertwined together. Since she can't see Jacob, she can't see you. And since Godric is traveling with you, she couldn't see him also until he was away from you. It's very frustrating when she can't see the future.”

“It sounds very complicated,” I said, glancing back at Jacob. "So, since I gather nothing's exactly kept secret between you guys here, can I be the one to ask how all of you know Jacob?"

"Through Bella," Jasper said simply. "If I remember correctly, they met almost ten years ago, when Bella had moved from Arizona back to Forks with her father. I believe I heard her mention she met him once before way earlier. Something about mud pies..." I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"And from what Edward told me," I began, "she got involved with you guys while she was in high school, and she dated him, but shit happened, and she got horribly depressed, latched herself onto Jacob, while still missing Edward. Then runs all the way to Italy to the heart of the Volturi to stop him from killing himself believing her dead, then admitting she loves both of them, playing with Jacob's heart in the process, but ultimately, picking Edward, marrying him, then actually having a kid with him, before herself turning into a vampire, voluntarily I may add. And this new kid causing the Volturi to mistakingly believe she's a demon child and comes to kill all of you, but nothing happens and you live happily for nine years. Sound about right?"

"Uhh," Jasper looked quite beside himself. "In a nutshell, yes."

"That's gotta be the most wacky, fucked up love story I've ever heard," I couldn't stop myself from laughing again. 

“Would you like to meet the rest of the family?” Jasper asked, still looking perplexed. 

I looked at Jacob. I seriously never wanted to leave him again, and I wanted to be here when he woke up. “He'll be fine,” Jasper reassured me. “Carlisle will keep an eye on him.”

I sighed, “Alright then,” and followed Jasper out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

It didn't take too long for us to reach the “living room” of the elaborate labyrinth of a underground house they had. There was only one occupant in the room, a warm, motherly looking vampire with a heart-shaped face and shoulder-length brown hair, who was sitting in a chair reading a book.

She looked up and said, “Hello Jasper. And who's this?” she asked with slight smile. 

“Esme, this is Jasican...” he paused for a sec and I said “Allicus” to complete his sentence.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “Jasican Allicus, who came with Godric and Jacob,” he finished. “Jasican, this is my mother, for all intents and purposes, Esme.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Esme said, shaking hands with her.

“Esme is Carlisle's wife, and together, they make up the parents of our little household,” Jasper continued. “It's because of them that they've been able to accept Alice and I as part of their family and make us feel welcomed.”

“You mean, you're not--”

“Jasper and Alice were turned before they came to us,” Esme replied. “Only Carlisle had a hand in creating the rest of us, except Bella. Edward was the first, then me, then...Rosalie,” her eyes grew dark with sorrow, “And Emmett was the last. But we've made everyone who wishes to be a part of our family very welcome, and Alice and Jasper were more than welcome.”

“That's very considerate of you,” I said with full meaning. “I never knew there were vampires that still had compassion.”

“Well, Carlisle had the compassion, Esme had the love,” Jasper chuckled. “It's almost like you stand in front of them and they draw you into their little trap. They work as a team very well with that.” Jasper chuckled a bit more.

“Oh please,” Esme retorted with a smile. “We only did what we thought was best for you guys, and did we do a good job?”

“Yes, mother,” Jasper said in a typical annoyance tone most children got with their parents.

“Good, glad to hear it,” Esme said. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Jasican.”

“Likewise, Esme,” I replied and Jasper and I left the room.

The next place we visited I was told was Emmett's bedroom. I was a bit uncomfortable with this, especially after hearing that it was his mate that was killed by the shifters. But Jasper assured me it was alright, so we went in.

The room was as plain as everywhere else, only few furnishings and a large bed. On the bed were two people, completely contrasted in size. One was a short girl, though not as short as Alice, who seemed a bit paler in skin tone than the rest of the vampires here, with waist-length brown hair with subtle red tones in it. The other could only be described as a mountain of muscles. He had short, curly brown hair and a face that would spell laughter and mischief if it weren't laced with sorrow and grief.

“Can we come in?” Jasper asked as he knocked on the door.

The little girl looked up and said, “Yeah, please.” I felt a similar wave of calm flood over me as we came in. It seemed to help the muscle man a bit, but not enough to take the stone-cold look out of his face.

“Bella, this is Jasican Allicus, one of Godric's children, who came with him and Jacob,” Jasper introduced me. “Jasican, this is Bella, Edward's wife and mother of Reneesme.”

“Pleasure,” I said, shaking Bella's hand. “I can assume this is Emmett then.”

“You'd be correct,” Bella said sadly. “I'm sorry I haven't been in to see Jacob, but we've been keeping a watch on Emmett.”

“Is he doing any better?” Jasper asked.

“No,” Bella sighed. “He still won't move and is unresponsive to my questions.” She looked back at Emmett. “What did Alice have to say?”

“Not much else, though I can hardly get anything out of her anymore about her visions,” Jasper replied. “She still says that he'll get better over time.”

“How can I?” said a very sad, whispered voice behind Bella I saw that Emmett now had his back turned to all of us. “How can she know what's going to happen to me? She definitely didn't know what was going to happen to Rosalie.”

“Oh, c'mon, big guy, that's not fair to her,” Jasper replied. “You know she can't see shifters, so how could she have know what was going to happen.”

“I don't fucking care,” Emmett whisper intensified enough to give me a heart-filled chill. “I just want to die already, I have no more purpose being here.”

“Emmett,” both Jasper and Bella pleaded. “Just go away,” Emmett mumbled.

Both Jasper and Bella gave each other significant looks. “Here, you've been here long enough, Bella,” Jasper said. “I was just introducing Jasican to the family. Would you mind finishing up for me and I'll keep an eye on Emmett?”

“Not at all,” Bella stood up and walked to Jasper, giving him a hug, before he sat down next to Emmett and began rubbing his shoulder. Bella and I left the room.

“I'm sorry you have to see us like this,” she said as we walked down the hall. “I'm sure you've heard what happened, and everyone is affected by this.”

“I bet,” I said to Bella. “I'm so sorry for your loss. Were you and Rosalie close?”

“Yes and no,” Bella replied. “Before I was turned, she was pretty bitchy to me, but she warmed up after a while, especially after I had Nessie and was turned. She was a really great sister-in-law.”

I didn't know what else to say. I was sure that apart from her family, there was no one else to comfort them all and give them support. Most looked deeply affected by their sister's death, and no one looked in the position of being the first brace of support for anyone. Morale looked to be their lowest around here.

We arrived presumably at the last room. Bella told me I had already met everyone else, but I hadn't been formally introduced to her daughter. I was a bit skeptical with this one. She didn't exactly give me a warm welcome, and after what Edward told me, I knew I had to proceed with caution.

We entered the room and found Alice with Reneesme trying on some shoes. “Hey sweetie, can we come in?” Bella said to Reneesme.

“Yeah, Mom,” she replied. I followed Bella into the room and Reneesme and I met eyes. Her automatically narrowed. “Oh, it's you.”

“Nessie, be nice, okay?” Bella said firmly. “This is Jasican, he came with Godric and Jacob.”

“I'm sorry we had gotten off on the wrong foot,” I said with full sincerity. “Please accept my apologies for my attitude,” and I extended my hand.

She simply stared at me. “I really don't care,” she said, as if she never heard me. “It's not he's gonna be around for long, so I don't care.”

“Nessie,” Bella said more sternly. “That is no way to treat a guest in our home.”

“Fine,” Reneesme crossed her arms and said, “You tell me how you treat a home-wrecking faggot who brings you your ex-boyfriend all bloodied and bruised.”

“That's enough!” Bella shouted. “Jasican, I'm so sorry you have to see her this way. She's still grieving as well and—”

“This has nothing to do with me grieving, Mother,” Reneesme said, using the more official honorific for her mother in a malicious way. “I just have a problem with him being here.”

“Now wait just one freaking second here,” I chimed in. “I did nothing wrong with you, and I never hurt Jacob, he came on his own.” This was sorta a lie here. I did hurt Jacob, but never directly or by my own hand, I could never stomach that.

“Fuck you, fag,” Reneesme spat out. “You're with my Jacob and anything that happens to him is entirely your fault, now get the fuck out of my sight!”

My patience was wearing thin again, but I didn't want to do anything to anger my hosts. I just looked to Bella and said, “Maybe I should go back to Jake,” and she nodded in agreement. “We'll be talking about this later, young lady.” she pointed at Reneesme.

“Fine, we'll talk about how we're getting rid of the fag,” Reneesme spat out again.

My anger was boiling over now. I really despised that F-word. “Look, I don't give a damn who you are, but you don't know me and you have no right using that word to me. Apparently, you didn't learn enough respect from your parents and your grandparents, so I suggest you start paying attention.”

Reneesme brought her fist down on the nightstand next to her bed and with a loud bang, broke it into several pieces. “I know enough about you to know you're a cold-faced faggot who harmed Jacob and you're freaking scum to the earth for what you are!”

I clenched my fist and with as much restraint as I could, I whispered to Bella, “Get me out of here.” I must have been vibrating at that point because both Alice and Reneesme recoiled a bit. Bella grabbed my arm and led me out of the room.

“How dare she say things like that to you?” Bella said, furious. “I can't tell you how sorry I am that happened.”

My anger subsided a bit and I managed to reply, “I'm sorry too, I still haven't learned to control my emotions yet.”

We both sighed. Bella spoke up and said, “Nessie hasn't been right since she broke her Imprint with Jacob. She feels that there's a hole in her heart, and that only Jacob can fill it.”

“Shit,” I whispered. “Well, I'm very sorry for her, but I don't know if Jacob can Imprint on two people. He's Imprinted on me.”

“Really?” Bella breathed. “No, I don't think he can Imprint on two people, but despite my daughter's lack of manners, I can kind of see where she's coming from. Jacob had those same feelings for me when I was first going out with Edward. No one likes being out of the relationship loop, especially when they see the one they love go away with someone else.”

“Yeah, I can see it that way,” I admitted. “I just want to go back to Jacob, if you don't mind.”

“Of course,” Bella said. We didn't talk much as we retraced out steps back to Jacob's room. I assumed Bella was deep in thought as I was.

It didn't even hit me until I was almost at the door. The same thought about Jacob that's been going over and over in my mind since I was turned into a vampire. I knew there was something I had to ask, maybe to Godric or Carlisle. I automatically agreed on Carlisle, as he was a doctor, and I believe he implied he treated Jacob before. I had to get an answer out of him someway.

“Bella, I'm sorry, but can you take me to see Carlisle real quick?” I asked. “I need to ask him something important.”

“Yeah, this way,” she agreed.

In a few moments, we were in what appeared to me a study (though made of rock and underground, of course). A few bookshelves and couches were strewn evenly all over the room. Godric and Carlisle were deep in conversation.

“Excuse me,” I chimed in, and both looked at me. “I hate to bother you, Carlisle, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Of course,” Carlisle said. “If you don't mind, Godric.”

“Not at all, we can finish this later,” Godric replied. “Jasican, we'll be leaving here as soon as Jacob is awake and ready to travel.”

“Okay,” I said as he and Bella left the room. I faced Carlisle and said simply, “There's something I have to ask, and I'm not leaving until I get an answer I want.”


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

It had been another half a day before Jacob was stirring next to me. I had been laying next to him, listening to any sigh of awakening from Jacob. At most, he was tossing and turning, mumbling incoherently.

Bella came back with me after I finished talking to Carlisle and visited Jacob for a bit. She told me a bit about her friendship with Jacob, most of what Jacob had already told me, but I found it odd that Jacob had the hots for both Bella, and her daughter, Reneesme, granted, he did Imprint on the latter.

Finally, after long last, I heard that now familiar groan from Jake that signified when he was awake and I was washed with a wave of relieve and delight. I turned to see Jacob's eyes flickering open and closed, and could easily see the grogginess within them.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” I whispered to Jake with a smile.

“Hey,” he moaned out. “My head hurts.”

“I'm sorry, Jake,” I replied, rubbing his chest in sympathy. I sat up so I was laying over him, looking at Jake's angelic face and staring straight into his beautiful brown eyes. I brought my hand up to his hair and started running my fingers through his shiny, black hair. We both smiled at each other.

“How long have I been out?” Jake muttered softly.

“You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for several hours now,” I replied. “We're all so concerned about you. You gave me the scare of my life seeing you unconscious after Godric pulled you out of the water.” I closed my eyes and tried not to remember that. 

"Hmm," Jacob hummed. "I guess I should have listened to Godric. Then again, I've never had much luck listening to a vampire...or anyone at all," he added for extra measure with a smile.

"Well, we weren't exactly in the best of situations," I conceded, "so it wasn't either of your faults. Of course, it doesn't exactly absolve the blame from me, seeing how each dangerous situation we've been getting in is getting you greater injury."

“No, no, don't say things like that,” Jacob stood up now and we were both sitting on the bed now. “Jace, I knew there would be risks to being Imprinted to you, even more so after you turned. There are some things you aren't going to be able to control, and I just have to deal with that, but don't ever blame yourself for hurting me.”

“But I do,” I replied sadly. “It is because of me that you have to suffer...”

Jacob placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head so I was facing him again. “I'd rather suffer a million lifetimes worth of pain than having to lose another Imprint. You have no idea how much it hurts, to have almost literally a part of you ripped out, and to suffer the emotional loss. It's worse than having the one you love die. With this, it's like having your flesh ripped off and still living, raw and bare, the wind, who was once a peaceful friend, now tore into your skin like knives. To put it bluntly, I don't give a damn if you make me suffer, 'cause I've already been through much, much worse.”

All I could do was stare at Jacob. “I guess Edward knew what he was talking about when he said you stay latched on to someone who has your whole attention.”

Jacob chuckled a bit before he asked, “You've met Edward Cullen?”

“Yeah, and the rest of his family,” I said, my tone getting a little darker. “They're all pretty torn apart, especially Emmett, because of Rosalie.”

“Yeah, I knew that's exactly what happened,” and I saw a tear going down Jake's eye. “Did anyone else...?”

I didn't have to ask what he mean, “Everyone else is safe,” I replied, shaking my head.

He let out a sigh of relief. We both embraced each other and held for several moments. Just then, I had a strange feeling that we were being watched. Sure enough, I turned around to see Reneesme staring at us, her eyes narrowed.

“Jake, I'm glad to see you're awake,” she said in and icy sweet voice, ignoring my presence completely.

“Umm...Reneesme,” Jacob said, clearly a bit uncomfortable. “Hi, it's been a while.”

“It certainly has,” I cringed at the falsely cheery voice that came out of Reneesme's mouth. “How've you been, babe?”

“Umm, fine,” Jake replied with uncertainty. He placed his arm around my shoulders and said, “You've met Jasican, right?”

“Yeah, we've met,” she said quickly, brushing off his question fast before asking, “So you're not seeing anyone now?”

That got me angry, but I held it in as I let Jacob continue. “Yeah, about that, Nessie. I know you're not going to like this, but I've Imprinted on Jasican, so we're together now. I'm so--.”

“WHAT?!” Reneesme shrieked. “You've Imprinted with this...this thing?”

I whispered, “Oh god,” at the same time Jacob replied, “Hey, he's not a thing, he's my boyfriend.”

“How on earth can you possibly Imprint on this fag?" Reneesme said incredulously.

“Now look, Nessie, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're acting like a jealous, homophobic bitch right now and I don't like it,” Jacob said, raising his voice. “Jasican has done nothing wrong to you, okay? So he doesn't deserve any of this.”

“Oh, this is bullshit,” she fumed. “I can't believe I wasted all this time hoping you'd come back and take me back and--.”

“'Take you back?'” Jake repeated incredulously. “Okay, first, I wouldn't take you back in a million years. Second, you have no idea what you did to me when you broke my Imprint on you. Third, I'm Imprinted on Jace now, and I love him, so get over me and move on with your life!” He let me go and stood up now. “I don't know why I was worried about you the most when I was looking for you and your family, but I remember why I left in the first place. I can't believe you'd ask me back after you were the one who broke up with me and cause this whole fucking thing in the first place!” Jacob was definitely angry now. It was kinda scary, as I had never seen that before, even after running away and telling him I killed two humans, he had never gotten angry with me.

Reneesme was now mouth wide open and in shock after what Jacob said. It was then I felt kinda bad for her, 'cause it was likely that she hadn't seen much of this side of Jacob either, and I had to admit, his words were a little harsh for her.

I guess Jake had realized this too, because his features softened up again and he signed. Without warning head headed for the door. I went to follow him, but found Reneesme on the verge of tears. (I guess since she was half-vampire, she could still do that.) I looked back and said genuinely, “I'm so sorry,” to her before I went after Jacob.

I found him leaning against a wall not to far from the door he just vacated, and he mirrored Reneesme's state of mood. He too was crying, the tears running silently down his face.

I came up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. “I knew it wasn't going to be easy being here again, seeing her,” he said. “I know I was harsher than I should be with her, but...” He didn't finish his thought.

“She was holding on to something she had let go, and now regrets it,” I said simply. “Unfortunately, it's not something that's easy to overcome. I know from experience.” I remembered a long time ago, I was deeply infatuated with my best friend during high school. Needless to say, that friendship didn't last long.

“I just hope she can get past this,” Jake said.

“How do you feel about this?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Terrible, actually,” he replied. “I don't know why I was so worried about her to begin with.”

“Well, it's simple, you still love her and you worried for her well-being,” I said back. “It's nothing to be ashamed about, and you may go as far as wanting to maintain some sort of connection with Reneesme, whether it just talking to her or being friends with her again.”

“Yeah, but feeling things like that make me think I'm betraying you in some way,” Jacob retorted.

“Are you?”

Jacob closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “No, no I'm not. I know for a fact that I never want to go back to her. I guess I still have feelings for her, even though they are nowhere as near as strong as they were in the past. I guess time will tell what will happen between us. But her being all jealous and shit isn't going to help me. She needs to grow up.”

“Yeah, I can imagine being only nine years old, she still needs to mature mentally, though I don't know the physiology of a half-vampire, so I have no idea,” I said.

“I'm surprised that you're taking this all well,” Jacob said. “I would have imagined you to be as jealous of her.”

“Well, what do I need to be jealous about?” I said truthfully. “You're Imprinted on me, you're with me, and that won't change unless I choose to leave you, which I don't ever plan on making happen, so I don't think I have anything to be worried about.” That last part was half true. I still didn't like that Reneesme was wanting to be so attached to Jacob, but that part wasn't so overly dominating that I was going nuts with jealousy. Just a small nagging thought in the back of my head I could easily put away, but a much more nagging thought in my head was warning me that Reneesme's jealousy towards me would be greater than mine towards her. I had hoped sincerely that the three of us could get over the pettiness of this whole situation and move on to the grand scheme of things.

Speaking of which, I saw Godric and Carlisle turning down out corridor and stopping short of us. “Jacob, you're awake,” Carlisle said, pleased. He motioned for Jacob to come to him so he could run a few visual tests on Jacob. “Well, as far as I can tell, you haven't suffered any lasting damage. How does your head feel?”

“Still throbbing, but it's getting better,” he replied, rubbing his forehead.

“Excellent,” Carlisle replied. Godric then asked, “Do you feel well enough to travel, Jacob? We are already long overdue to arriving at my hovel, and I must leave as soon as possible so I can make contact with my Second.”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he replied. I then heard a loud rumbling noise coming from Jacob's abdomen and I almost laughed.

“Sorry,” he said. “It's been forever since I've eaten.”

“I have plenty of food at my hovel,” Godric said. “I recommend Jasican carrying you again as I lead you to my place.”

I looked up at Jake and he said, “Yeah, yeah, whatever, but I hope that's gonna stop soon. Should be the one carrying you not the other way around.” I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle summoned the rest of his family at the entrance hall of his underground home. “It's possible Sam's tribe is still on the hunt for us, so we'll be taking the furthest tunnel out to be on the safe side,” he said to me, Jake, and his family. “It's about three in the morning now, so we should reach Godric's place well before noon.”

It took us a while to navigate the tunnels leading out of the hills of Olympic National Park, even with our vampire speed. I already had Jacob on my back, much to Reneesme's dismay. Within an hour, we exited the cave out of a secret passage on the east side of the Park, and amidst our hopes, there was no sign of any wolves in the area.

Godric lead us first north around the more populous areas of Washington before heading east across the mountain range before heading to the flatter parts down below towards the center of the State. Dawn was about to break at this point, so we had to exercise caution from here on, but Godric had said these areas are sparsely populated, so the risk of us being seen by humans was low.

Finally, after a few hours of travel, and luckily without incident, we arrived at Godric's house. My first thoughts on it was that it wasn't a house, so much as a huge freaking castle. I gave Godric an incredulous look and asked, “I thought you said the house you were using was close to your house?”

He chuckled and replied, “How many humans own lavish homes like this? The residence I occupied was the closest I could get, but no where near close enough,” he finished as I rolled my eyes and followed him up the cliffs to his castle.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

Godric's castle, although nothing I ever imagined it to be, was one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen. It was well tended, with sprawling gardens encircling the residence. The castle itself was about five stories high, with an untold amount possibly underground, and shaped in the form of several cylindrical sections converging on one massive circular structure. The walls were colored to match the scenery around, including grey, beige, and light green. Windows sprawled all over the massive structure, giving any onlookers a view of the impressive interior before us. All was situated atop of a cliff overlooking the vast, uneven plains out to the south and the hills and mountains surrounding it. Not too far away was a river fed from the mountains we had recently disembarked from and created a waterfall as it flew off the cliff a few hundred yards from us and sprawled into several rivers below into the plains.

I carried Jacob a little further before I set him down not too far from the steps of the castle. I grasped his hand as I followed Godric into the castle through the entrance hall. The hall itself was massive and colorfully decorated. It featured several works of art all over the walls, some dating back to the Renaissance Era, and beautifully decorated wooden furniture lining the walls. The doors themselves, sporadically placed throughout the massive hall, were more of a modern design, but featured vine-like patterns lining the borders of each door.

At the end of the hall, we passed through a set of large wooden doors into an enormous foyer, which I had to assume was in the center of the palace. Inside was several couches and tables currently occupied by the largest gathering of vampires I had seen yet. Most were not what I had expected to look like, as the majority of the vampires were rather well dressed and colorful, as opposed to Godric's all black attire in addition to my own. Most were in some form of suits, dresses, or simple fashion designer clothes, but the others clearly had the vibe of homelessness or traveling, either donning rather ragged clothes or durable walkwear. All held the same inhuman beauty as any other vampire I have come across, but I was surprised to find vampires with completely different skin complexions and tones. When I turned, I found my skin had considerably paled with hardly any suntan or flush remaining. Here, I saw vampires with all ranges of skin tone, ranging from absolute pale white to dark olive. Apparently, diversity upon the vampire species was not unfounded.

I had a quick count of about thirty different vampires before I was interrupted by complete silence from the entire foyer. All were turned to stare at Godric and the other newcomers.

“As you were, my children,” Godric held up a hand as we stopped and turned to face us. “Pardon me, but I require Carlisle's presence amongst myself and my Second. Jasican, I must have you come with me as well.” He was about to turn before he added, “You are more than welcome to come with us, Jacob, but know that my coven still does not react well to shifters. I'll instruct them to extend the same respect to you as they do with me.”

“Uhh, thanks,” Jacob said, his mood shifting to slight annoyance.

“The rest of you are welcome to whatever provisions you need,” Godric addressed the rest of the Cullens. “If you require feeding, there is an intensely infested area of animals due north. You may help yourselves; my home is your home.” He nodded to them and turned around.

Carlisle, Jacob, and I followed Godric around the main foyer to the other side through another set of double doors. Inside was another vampire. He had black hair combed over into bangs on one side, dressed in a tank top and rugged pants with boots, all colored black like Godric's attire. He possessed a large, fist-shaped tattoo on his left shoulder and was incredibly built, despite the fact he was about 5' 7”, one of the shortest male vampires I've seen yet.

“It's about time, Godric,” said the vampire in a surprisingly soft and slightly effeminate, but still stern voice. “I was beginning to wonder if the wolves had eaten you.”

“Hardly, but I had to make sure the Cullens were safe,” Godric replied, “Unfortunately, they had lost a member of their family to the wolves two days ago.”

The vampire stood up a bit straighter and said, “Forgive my lack of sensitivity, Carlisle. I did not know.”

“No harm done,” Carlisle waved his comment away.

“Jasican, Jacob, this is my Second, Raymond,” Godric began to introduce us. “It's because of him I have been so successful in my endeavor thus far.”

“Really, Godric, you give me too much credit,” Raymond walked forward to meet us.

“Ray, this is my newest progeny, Jasican Allicus,” Godric continued. “With him is Jacob Black, a shifter formerly a member of the Quileute tribe before his exile. Carlisle you are already familiar with.”

“Pleasure,” Raymond said, shaking all of our hands, though he was reluctant to shake Jacob's. “Forgive me, but are you his,” he gestured to me, “guard dog?”

Jake let off an annoyed groan before replying, "I am Imprinted to Jasican, so that hardly makes me a 'dog', and I'd appreciate it if you laid off the shifter insults, vampire."

I sent Jacob an incredulous look before saying, "Really?"

Jake let off a sigh and said, “Right, I'm sorry, babe,” he said to me. “I'm sorry,” he said also to Raymond.

“Accepted. I meant no offense,” Raymond said. “I didn't realize you had a connection with each other. Forgive me.”

“It's...it's alright,” I replied.

“Right,” Godric called out, breaking the tension. “Ray, have you any more success?”

Godric started for the desk in the middle of the room and everyone followed suit. “We've managed to convince the Denali Coven to join us, they should be arriving tomorrow, but we only managed to keep Alistair for a little while. He took off this morning without a word.”

“He was never for sticking around to anything dangerous,” Carlisle said. “He didn't stay too long when we had to defend Reneesme.”

“It's still a start,” Godric replied. “How many have we convinced to join us so far?”

“Last count was forty-three, not including the Cullens...and your new child,” Ray added, glancing at me.

“Jacob is with us as well,” Godric added. “Through Jasican, he has pledged his support as well.”

Raymond glanced up again at Jacob before replying, “Hmm, you have always kept strange company, Godric, but if he is here to help us, I will accept.” I didn't like the look he was giving to Jacob.

“Just remember,” Jacob said, “I only represent myself. I got kicked out of my tribe, and I'm in no position to be a liaison for you and the other shifters.”

Godric nodded. “So where else do we have to search?”

“Well,” Raymond extended a large world map over the desk. I found several markers placed all over the map, but the largest concentration of them being inside the United States. “We've covered most of the western US and some of the east. I've got a few guys ready to send out in China and Russia right now to see what they can scrounge up.” Raymond looked at the rest of us. “Most of the nomadic vampires are refusing to help us, some will go as far as denounce us for what we are trying to do.”

“It's to be expected,” Godric replied. “Most are comfortable being alone or staying on a human diet.” I heard Jake's knuckles crack at this statement. “We have the best chance finding covens, they will be more open to joining us.”

“Where do you think we should start looking next?” Carlisle asked.

“We have some acquaintances you might be familiar with down in South America,” Godric said to Carlisle. “Do you remember Nahuel and his sisters?”

Carlisle actually smiled this time amidst his face of subtle sorrow. “How could I forget? It was because of them we are alive today.”

I was confused. I looked at Jacob and he said, “He, if I remember correctly, was another half-vampire that helped us defend Reneesme from the Volturi nine years ago. It was because of him that we proved she wasn't a threat.”

“I see,” I said. "It must be nice to so many willing to look out for one child."

Jacob sighed and said, "You can imagine it got a bit to her head later on. Quite the spoiled child."

"Indeed." I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Well, while we haven't made direct contact yet," Godric continued, "seeing as how they assisted you during the first incursion, I have little doubt they will help us again."

"Agreed," Carlisle said.

"So how far have you gotten in searching for other vampires?" I asked Godric.

"At the moment, most of our pledges have been local, meaning those already in this country," Godric replied. "We've contacted a few covens internationally, but we're being cautious, at least for now. The Volturi have a better chance at discovering us within their sphere of influence, meaning almost all of Europe and the surrounding Mediterranean countries."

"Well, that leaves the Egyptian and Romanian Covens out," Carlisle said. "Hopefully, we can reach them later. I know Vladimir and Stefan would jump at any opportunity to stand against the Volturi, and while Amun isn't necessarily a willing one, Benjamin's willingness and abilities may sway him enough."

"That's why we figure going south will be the best bet for now," Raymond added. "The Volturi would have no business there. It's quiet, and from everything we gather, the Volturi don't like to visit places that only serve to disappoint."

“So, we'll start splitting up the coven between now and tomorrow evening and spread them all over the South American continent to look for more vampires,” Godric said.

“I don't like it,” Carlisle said. “We're spreading ourselves way too thin and it's more chances of the Volturi finding out about us.”

“It'll be more slow going if we don't try and find everyone at once,” Raymond countered. “It could take years if we send out parties of only a few people to find other covens, years we cannot afford to waste.”

Carlisle signed, “We don't have too much of a choice then. I'll alert my family, though some won't be as enthusiastic as others.”

“Emmett will need time and love to get through this,” Godric said. “We'll do what we can for you and your family to help you out.”

“Thank you,” Carlisle muttered.

“Now, for tonight, you are welcome to stay the night before we start sending out,” Godric continued to me and Jacob. “I have plenty of rooms, you can choose one and make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you, Godric,” I replied. “I'll be back in a moment,” he said to Raymond and Carlisle.

Jacob and I followed Godric out of his office back into the foyer. I noticed some of the talking subsiding again as we passed by the apparent members of Godric's coven. I had a bad feeling most were staring at Jacob.

"They're just not used to having a shifter around," Godric said, trying to comfort Jacob, who looked uneasy. "It will take a bit of time, but after what happened with the Cullens, I believe the prejudice has found a bit of new flair."

"Hmm, it's not often I find myself or shifters on the other side of snide thoughts," Jacob replied. "We usually just complain about smell, but then again, being around the Cullens for years can dull one's negative perceptions. I just hope they don't think I'm like the others."

"You'll be fine, Jake," I said as we traveled further down the opposite hallway. "I'm already impressed at the level of vampire diversity here, and seeing as how we're all assembled for acceptance into a larger world, I can imagine accepting a shifter will not take much effort."

Godric looked back at me and smiled, "It's things like that which grants me widespread hope for our cause, and for you." If only I could blush.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

**This chapter contains explicit sexual content halfway down.**   


Jacob and I followed Godric a bit further up the stairs to what I presume to be the third floor. We arrived on the landing and preceded through a short hallway before arriving at another spiral staircase. This looked to be one of the smaller circular structures on the main building and acted almost like a turret or tower.

Godric lead us onto the last landing of the turret and opened the door to one of the largest bedrooms I had ever set foot into. In the center of the room was a four-poster king-sized bed surrounded by red drapes. The décor itself seemed to center around the red color and inspired most of the artwork that flourished around the circular room almost like a giant mural, only to be interrupted by windows displaying the impressive outdoors. Oak dressers and wardrobes were placed sporadically around the room and the carpet was full and plush under my feet.

“This will be your room for tonight,” Godric said. “I have to start making preparations for our departure. I'll have both of you accompany me at all times for our search for vampire covens.”

“Okay,” I replied, not knowing what else to say.

“I'll be back in the morning,” Godric continued. “If you require blood, as I mentioned before, we have a hunting ground to the east, though it seems you have what you need here,” Godric nodded at Jake. “Jacob, there's a galley downstairs with your name on it. You may...how does it go? Ah, 'go nuts.'” Both Jacob and I laughed out loud as Godric left the room.

“Wow, I don't think I've ever been in a bedroom this big before,” Jacob said, looking all around, walking towards one of the windows. “I guess living on a reservation all my life, I really couldn't imagine places like this.”

“I could,” I said, joining him by the window, which was facing the river delta over the plains. “My grandparents had a beautiful home that I always loved going to. I could easily imagine it to be ten times as big and make it into a castle. But I still couldn't have imagined this.” I let me eyes drift downwards to the surrounding gardens of the palace. “I couldn't have imagined any of this.”

“You mean, the changing, and everything?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah,” I answered simply. I felt Jacob threading his arms under mine and wrap around me as the warmth of his body engulfed me from behind. “Hmm,” he said. “You're not as cold as the first time I touched you, after you turned.”

“You too?” I asked, turning myself around to face Jake while remaining in his embrace, wrapping my own arms around Jake. “It's the same way with me, only opposite. You were almost as hot as the feeling of burning I felt during my transformation, but over the times I've touched your skin,” I paused and I lifted my hand to stroke his angelic face, “it has died down quite a bit and you radiate a soothing warmth now.”

“That, and I'm naturally really hot,” Jacob replied nonchalantly.

“Is that a bit of self-centered behavior I'm detecting?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

“Mmm, maybe,” Jacob smiled, kissing me again. “That, and I run a temperature of about 108.9 degrees.”

“Wow,” I mused. “No wonder you felt like fire the first time I touched you after I changed.”

“Hey, you felt like a freaking ice cube,” Jacob retorted.

We both laughed out loud. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, babe.”

“You said that vampires and shifters have scents that repulse each other,” I said. “What do you smell when you're around me?”

“Umm, hmm,” Jacob hummed. “Uhh, will you promise not to laugh?”

“Aww, why would I laugh at you, Jake?”

“Because to me, you smell...almost like sugar cookies.”

I gave him a surprised look. “Sugar cookies? That's pretty weird.”

“I know, I know,” Jake was now red with embarrassment. “It's just...well, all the other vampires smell like really bitterly sweet, and it sometimes stings my nose. But with you, it's just perfect sweetness, and the closest thing I can compare it to is sugar cookies.”

I couldn't help smiling at least, but I repressed my snickers, albeit difficult. “It's okay, because to me, you smell like the forest. Like the trees, and the flowers, and the dew. You have such a perfect scent to you, it literally draws me close to you.”

“Hmm,” Jacob hummed, pulling me closer to him. “No wet dog smell?”

“Nope, not a hint,” I replied. “But I do get what you mean. I remember picking up the scent of the other shifters, and...I can't explain it. It was like I wanted to destroy them, or rather, destroy the source of the smell. But I don't like that. It's just not rational.”

“Honey, have you seen anything lately that's been 'rational'?” Jacob asked, now raising his eyebrows.

“True,” was all I could say. “You've got me there.” I looked around Jacob to the bed behind him. “You sleepy?”

“Nah, but I would like to lay down, if you don't mind,” Jacob replied. “I'm kinda sore from holding onto you for a long time.”

I heard a loud gurgling emanating from Jacob's midsection. “That, and you're probably hungry enough to eat a horse right now.” We both chuckled. “I'll call for someone to bring you up something.”

“I can wait a bit longer,” Jacob said, bringing his hands out from under my arms and grasped my hands. “Come sit with me.”

I followed Jacob to the bed and as he laid down, I mirrored his stance. We were both laying on our sides and staring at each other now.

A passing thought went through my head, something that Godric had said earlier, and it caused a rather intense surge of feeling down there. If I could blush, I would be absolutely red at this point.

“Something on your mind, Jace?” Jacob asked.

“Hmm, I don't know,” I began. I hesitated for a moment, then decided to work up the courage to ask, “How much have you thought about us?”

“Us?” Jacob repeated. “Well, to be honest, I've mostly been thinking about you, and my love for you, and your safety. I haven't had much time to think about an 'us' since before you turned.”

“Fair enough,” I conceited. “How about before I was turned?”

Jacob closed his eyes. “It was no question for me of if we were going to be together, but I'm not sure if I ever put much thought into what we would do if we ended up together. About how we'd live our lives, what we'd do,” he placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it, “or how close we'd really be.”

I had an unexplainable chill run down my spine as he continued, “I was mostly, at that time, trying to figure out how my love for you would play out. You are the center of my life, and I would do anything for you, but I had no way of knowing if this love I had was going to be platonic or romantic. Plus, you weren't very receptive to me in the beginning, and the way our friendship played in the days before you turned, I didn't want to screw things up.”

“You must have been confused,” I observed, “about what would have happened if our love went to the...intimate stage.”

“Yeah,” Jacob admitted. “To be blunt, I had never imagined fucking a guy before.”

I couldn't help but smile at that. “How about now? Now that I've changed and we are this close, can you see a future where this might happen?”

“Honestly,” Jacob started. “I still haven't thought about it, but I can see us being that close.”

“What would prevent you?”

“Not what you think, the fact that you're a guy, obviously,” Jake smiled. “No, my Imprint and love for you diminishes that fully, so you don't have to worry about that. No, it's just that...well...if we do it, will the same thing happen between us as it did with me and Reneesme?”

“Hmm,” I hummed again, closing my eyes. That was not a thought I am too happy to entertain. “I'm not sure. Does it feel the same between us as it did between you two?”

“Hardly,” Jacob replied. “What's between us is way stronger.”

“Well, if you never had qualms about having sex with Reneesme, but she didn't exactly return the feeling, then the feelings between us should prevent any...catastrophes from happening.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes,” I answered simply. “I can't explain it either, but I am drawn to you and your body in more ways than I can describe. I truly feel like I want to join with you, in body and mind.”

Jacob propped himself on his elbow and craned over my body, placing his hand on my chest. “I love you, Jasican.”

“I love you too, Jacob,” and before I got another word out, Jacob had melded his lips with mine, and I knew this would be a night to remember forever.

The sun was setting over the horizon, bathing our room with a soft orange glow. Soon darkness would follow, with an almost full moon tonight, we would soon be lit up under the light of the moon and the stars.

Jacob and I had our lips completely locked together. I felt his free hand move along the side of my body, feeling a body shape he had never encountered before. His breathing was quivered, as I knew he was incredibly nervous. I brought my own hands to rest on his waist, pulling him in slightly to invite him to lay on top of me. After a moment, I was once again engulfed in Jacob's warmth as he laid on top of me.

Our bodies were still for a moment, the only thing moving was our lips and occasionally, our hands. I already felt my own dick flat against my leg, as hard as can be, and I was pleasantly surprised to find Jacob just as hard, with his own dick pressed against me close to my own. Jacob brought his hands up to my face and I felt his kissing intensify. Before I knew it, he managed to snake his tongue between my lips. He kept his lips completely glued to mine as his tongue was exploring the inside of my mouth. I brought my own lips around his tongue and began sucking on it as he moved it back and forth. I then took my own tongue and started forcing my way into Jacob's mouth. To no avail, we ended up snaking our tongues back and forth, taking turns licking and sucking on each others' tongues.

Jacob's right hand finally came to rest on my left nipple and he started running his fingers over it. After feeling it for a few moments, he went under my tank top and started rubbing his thumb over the tip. I gasped a little when he brought another finger around and began twisting my nipple slightly. Our intense tongue fight continued as he continued playing with my nipple, me giving off an occasional moan. It seems that my sensitive areas had increased in feeling drastically, giving me more pleasure than I could imagine.

I couldn't bare to see Jacob in his own tank top any longer, so, with my hands still on his waist, I began to bring them up and started pulling up on his shirt. I was greeted with his warm and utterly smooth skin. I had to stop about halfway up, as I didn't want to break my contact with his skin, and I began to feel up and down the sides of his stomach. I cupped my hands around and felt the form of his chiseled abs on the front of his body. I moaned again as I indulged myself in feeling Jacob's abs, running my fingers over each muscle.

After a few moments, I resumed taking off Jacob's shirt. I got up to Jacob's arms and I was met with the soft hairs under his arms. I felt both sides up and down, losing myself in both Jacob's kiss and the feeling of his soft skin and hair under my fingers. Our kiss broke momentarily as Jacob brought both his legs to rest beside my body as he straddled me, rising himself up and taking off his tank top to reveal the rest of his magnificent form. I took the time to shrug out of my own coat and strip off my tank top. Jacob bent back down to lay on top of me and I was greeted with the feeling of his whole bare chest and abs resting on my own, giving me and intense feeling of warmth on my body, as I was now doubly giving him chills from my own body to his.

Jacob's body began to move up and down a bit, intensifying the feeling of his skin against my own, and even more so when his nipples brushed up against mine. We resumed our kiss, bringing our lips fully together as he began to probe my mouth with his tongue again. I brought my hands to his sides and pushed up slightly to get him to raise up. My hands now moved from his sides to his perfect chest, rubbing each mount, each cut he had in his musculature. I then took both my thumbs and repeated Jacob's motion on his own nipples. I was pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath from Jacob and a small moan as I continued massaging them.

Jacob's lips finally left mine and started kissing my neck. I gave off another moan as I felt his wet lips move over my neck, sucking it on occasion. I took one of my hands away from playing with Jacob's nipples and rested it on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue kissing my neck. I felt the electricity of each kiss shoot through my body as he moved from one side to the other. He then started trailing his kisses down, towards my chest. Before I knew it, I felt Jacob's tongue flick across my left nipple and I almost screamed. I never had such an intense feeling go through my body.

It was probably at that point I had lost track of time. Jacob was going back and forth between both my nipples, sending fresh surges of pleasure through each lick and nibble. After a while, he finished licking and began again trailing kisses and licks over my stomach, over each of my ab muscles I now possessed. He finally reached my pants and began unfastening the button and pulling down my zipper, revealing my pubic hair.

Jacob started kissing around my waist before starting to lick my pubic area. He had his face deep in my pubes, licking them intensely and inhaling their scent. It wasn't long before he couldn't resist having me in clothes anymore and he took off my pants; my cock flipping out and landing on my stomach with a smack, rock hard as can be. Jacob, unabashed, took my dick and started rubbing it. I closed my eyes and moaned at the dick massage Jacob was giving me. I almost forgot I had regained my foreskin back and it added new sensations and feelings on my cock.

After several moments of feeling up my dick, Jacob worked up the nerve to get his face closer to the head. I literally stopped breathing in anticipation of what was going to happen next. A few seconds passed and Jacob finally opened his mouth to place my dick inside it. It was absolutely nothing I had ever felt before. Jacob's mouth was incredibly soft and warm, and I had to grasp the bedsheets to prevent myself from squirming too much. For someone sucking cock for the first time, Jacob was doing a wonderful job. He at least knew how to move my dick back and forth in his mouth and he used his tongue quite liberally, which I thoroughly enjoyed.

I let Jacob suck my dick for a few more moments before I pulled him back up to my face. We made out briefly before I turned Jacob over and began working on his body. His skin tasted better than anyone's I have ever laid my lips upon before. I descended to his chest and worked on his nipples before getting down to the main prize. I took off Jacob's pants to get him fully naked and I stood over his raging cock, resting on a beautiful bush of black pubes.

I immediately turned my attention to that area and began licking his pubes. For me, it was a fetish to immerse myself in pubic hair, and Jacob certainly wasn't lacking. After a while, I had my fill of his soft hair and began sucking Jacob's eight inch cock. He was uncut, just like mine, and it was very thick and veiny. I ran my lips over every inch of his dick, enjoying the soft texture of his shaft. I went back to the head and began licking furiously. This prompted a particularly loud moan from Jacob, and even more so when I snaked my tongue between the underside of his head and foreskin. I moved down to suck on Jacob's hairy balls when he brought me back up to face level with him and began kissing me again.

I knew what was coming next. I had no idea how the next part was going to play out, now that my physiology had changed. Jacob stopped kissing me and as I straddled him, he pushed me closer to his cock as I sat up. With his dick thoroughly slicked up from me sucking it, I lifted myself over his raging dick and began to place it inside me. While I didn't feel an ounce of pain, the feeling of electricity and warmed totally encompassed my body unlike anything I had ever felt before. I looked down at Jacob and I could tell easily he was in the same ecstasy as I was.

As his cock took hardly any getting used to, I began to slide up and down on his huge pole as he thrusted inside me. Lost in the moment, I laid back down on top of Jacob and plunged my tongue inside his mouth and kissed him with his dick still fucking me. Our movements seemed to be in perfect harmony, each thrust sending our wave after wave of pleasure for both of us.

Jacob's panting began to become irregular and I knew he was close. I didn't want it to end so fast, so I slowed down a bit. Jacob didn't seemed to like that, so he bent forward and placed me on my back so he was fucking me missionary style now. He bent back over to kiss me and his fucking picked up in speed. My whole world was spinning around me as Jacob continued to work inside me and kiss me. He let up his lips for a moment and whispered, “I love you,” before he started moaning much louder than before and he gave off a yell at the same time he thrusted his hardest inside me. I felt his cock swell up as he came inside me. I felt every shot inside me, each as powerful as the first and warming my whole body up. Suddenly, I felt a rising sensation in my own dick and I knew I couldn't stop it. I gave off my own yell as I launched my most powerful orgasm ever, and I shot load after load of jizz all over myself.

Jacob and I looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he did something that surprised me. He licked some of the cum off of my stomach and chest and started making out with me. My cum had a new taste to it, as it was, while colder than cum should be, tasted very sweet, and we spent when seemed like eternity basking in it's taste. I whispered, “I love you” back at Jacob, and after another glance at each other, we both knew this was only the beginning of our night.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

My head was resting again on Jacob's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the subtle movement of his breathing as he slept. For the first time in my life I felt whole, complete. No man had ever made love to me with such passion, such love before. This was honestly the happiest I had ever felt in my existence, both human and vampire.

The sun was now peaking through the windows as dawn broke. I couldn't tell you how many hours Jacob and I were passionately making love, but it had definitely exhausted him. I was perfectly content watching him sleep, his angelic face absolutely relaxed and peaceful, with a hint of a smile from his lips.

It seemed no matter how many times I looked at Jacob's perfect body, I couldn't get used to it's beauty. How each cut and muscle over his whole body was placed perfectly, something that would make mythological gods jealous; how his dick lied gracefully over his leg, resting halfway in his pubic hair that was one of the centers of my attention last night, and even while flaccid with his foreskin surrounding the head, still as magnificent as it was in full action.

I suddenly remembered that Jacob still hadn't eaten in forever, and I wasn't sure how long Jacob was going to be asleep (he'd only been asleep for a couple of hours), so I decided to head downstairs and see if I could find the kitchen and make him something to eat. After replacing my tank top and pants (I stayed barefoot), I crept out of the room, only pausing to steal another glance at my sleeping angel.

Godric's palace was freaking huge, and it was a miracle that I didn't get lost. I'm finding more and more that my nose is becoming a more useful tool as I continued to mature as a vampire. However, food smells, as I once remembered them, no longer matched the smells I inhaled now. As I went further downstairs and finally found the kitchen, I noticed that most of the food was oddly unappetizing. But, I was a natural cook, and I found my flare for culinary hadn't diminished after changing.

After a good thirty minutes of searching for ingredients and cooking, I had a platter filled with buttermilk pancakes, three-meat omelets, biscuits, bacon, sausage, and a large pitcher of orange juice. I looked at all the food before me (knowing Jacob was going to devour every bite from when he ate up my whole kitchen ages ago) and tried to remember how each and every one of them tasted. Sadly, my memories of indulgence seemed to have faded away, and I couldn't bring much of anything back from my times of eating as a human. The only thing I could think of was the sweet wine of blood my diet now consisted of.

I effortlessly picked up the platter and headed back to my room. As it was still early in the morning, I didn't see too many vampires out of their rooms. Then again, I remembered with embarrassing stupidity that vampires don't sleep, and that most were either outside hunting, in the main foyer conversing with other vampires, or copying Jacob's and my actions last night.

I reached the door to my room and opened it ever-so-quietly. I saw Jacob starting to get up, then looked to the side to look at my now missing form. He looked around a bit and as soon as his head was turned away from the door, I ran in and stood next to Jacob, then said, “Looking for something to eat?”

Jacob jumped a mile and turned his head to face me, “Jeez, Jasican, you freaking scared me. You must be getting better if I couldn't hear you walk in.”

“Run, more like it,” I replied with a smile, setting the tray of food over Jacob's naked form. “I figured you haven't eaten in a couple days, so I whipped you up something while you were still snoozing.”

Jacob looked at the food in awe, “You make all of this?”

“Yup,” I said proudly. “I'm glad to see that several months of eating out and changing into a vampire didn't diminish my skills.” I hardly ever cooked at home, I normally grabbed something to eat after work since I was always too tired to cook.

I walked around to my side of the bed and laid next to Jacob as he began destroying his breakfast. I set my head against Jacob's warm shoulder and watched Jacob eat his food. It took only about ten minutes for him to down the whole damn thing.

Jacob laid his head against mine for a moment before kissing me on the lips and saying, “Thank you, babe, that was really sweet of you.”

“It was the least I could do for everything you've given me so far,” I said honestly. “Especially after last night...” I trailed off with a smile as the memories came back.

“Mmm,” was all I got out of Jake. I could tell something was on his mind. “What's up?” I asked.

“Well, umm...” Jacob started. “How did I do?”

“How did you do?!” I repeated incredulously. “Jacob Black, I don't think there was ever a man who made me feel as good last night as anyone else could even attempt to match in my whole life, vampire or human.”

“Seriously, I was alright?”

“Oh jeez,” I had to almost bite my tongue to prevent myself from laughing. “I think with the amount of times we fucked last night, you were way more than alright.” I kissed him on the lips.

“So, no feeling like you were doing it with your brother?”

This time, I couldn't hold it in an I gave off a loud laugh. “No silly, it felt like I was doing it with my one true love.” I placed his face in my hands and I kissed him deeply. “There was absolutely nothing wrong with anything that happened last night. It was about the most perfect, exhilarating, mind- and body-shaking, and passionate sex I have ever in my whole existence. And I mean every word of it.”

Jacob's face finally relaxed again and he smiled again. “Okay,” he said. “I can honestly say it was the best I've ever had also.”

“Haha, that's because this is the second time you've banged anyone, honey,” I reminded Jake.

“I know, but fucking you was so much better than anything else I've gotten,” Jacob replied. “I was even amazed I could do all those things with you.”

“Hmm, don't worry, I was a natural sucker too. I never needed practice,” I tried to say nonchalantly before I started cracking up laughing again.

Jacob chuckled a bit too. “Yeah, I had no idea I could do that, or if I even liked it, but, next to plowing you, tasting every inch of your body was a very close second,” he finished before pecking me on the cheek with his lips. “I look forward to doing this again.”

“Likewise, babe. Maybe we can squeeze a quicky in before Godric come and bugs us,” I said, and without further invitation, Jacob reached for inside my pants while gluing his lips to mine again.

“Ahem.”

“Dammit, Godric, that's starting to get annoying!” I shouted across the room in frustration.

Godric chuckled as he entered the room. “My apologies. I did not mean to interrupt your fornication with Jacob, as I can imagine you fully indulged yourself in last night,” he finished with a smile.

“Man, you didn't hear us, did you?” Jacob complained as he took his hand off my hardened length and out of my pants.

“Hmm, perhaps, but most of these walls are soundproof to prevent noises of fornication from interrupting anyone else's night,” Godric replied as he walked further into our room. “Besides, you're both have that certain look upon you that suggests you did the dirty.”

Both Jacob and I looked away, clearly embarrassed, but Godric continued to chuckle. “Come now, it is a beautiful thing, to make love. There is nothing to be ashamed about.”

“Speak for yourself,” I replied. “This is the equivalent to talking to your parents about sex, and you are my maker.”

“Mmm, fair enough,” Godric conceded, looking slightly disappointed. “Well, it is almost mid-morning, and most everyone should be assembled into the foyer now, so we can--”

Godric stopped mid-sentence after all three of us heard a crash coming from downstairs, then complete silence. We glanced at each other for a split second, then Godric raced to the door in less than a nanosecond. “Get dressed and meet me downstairs.”

It took only a moment to get Jacob dressed (I was still in my tank top and pants, I just slipped on my coat and shoes) and we raced down both staircases in blinding speed. We arrived in one of the connecting hallways to the main foyer and found it filled with all the residing vampires. They were all surrounding a petite, spiky-haired vampire who wore an absolutely frightened look through her glazed and unfocused eyes.

“Alice? Alice!” Jasper came up behind me and Jacob and ran through the crowd followed by Edward and Carlisle. Jasper grabbed Alice by her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. “Alice, tell me what you saw. What did you see?” 

“No...” I heard a whisper from Edward, and I knew he had read Alice's mind. “We've been discovered. The Volturi are on their way now.”

“How long?” I head Godric's voice demand from somewhere in the center of the crowd.

“She sees them coming from Olympia, no more than thirty minutes,” Edward struggled to get out, clearly immersed in fear.

“How many?” Godric said, his voice lowered.

Edward closed his eyes again after Alice failed to respond and said, “She can't see them all yet, but their numbers are massive, even more than the last time they were here. I say about sixty.”

“Sixty?” everyone started whispering, and suddenly looking very frightened. I looked up and Jacob and his eyes were closed, but otherwise, nearly expressionless. I myself kept my fear from reaching the surface, but I was terrified. This wasn't exactly how I'd envision my first day working with Godric.

“Okay, we've prepared for this, so get into position, everyone,” Godric called out. “This is no doubt not going to be a peaceful encounter, so we must be on guard. Jasican,” Godric broke out of the crowd as it dispersed and walked towards me, leaving Edward and Jasper to tend to Alice, “you haven't exactly been trained how to fight, nor are you trained enough to use your powers. I need you to stay out of this fight, away from the Volturi.”

“You want me to run and hide?!” I said incredulously.

“I cannot permit you to fall into their hands,” Godric pressed on. “The Volturi possess so many powerful vampires and powers I can't begin to describe, powers you could very well fall into if you are captured.” Godric took me by the arm and lead me in the opposite direction, looking behind to Jacob and said, “Follow me.”

We walked towards the opposite end of the palace and exited through one of the many backdoors out into the main garden. “Jacob, I need you to take Jasican and lead him further east into the woods.” Godric told him before I had a chance to speak. “Keep him safe, please,” he added.

“Godric, this is utter...”

“As your maker, I command you to hide in the forest, away from the main battle,” Godric said simply. In frustration, I punched the wall nearest to me, placing a good sized hole in it, but I reluctantly nodded my head. I didn't like it, but I did pledge my support to him, and he is my maker, so he could make me go should I choose not to.

Godric turned back to his palace and said, “I'll spare one or two to keep an eye on you, but I must commit the others to the plains below in order to keep the Volturi from discovering the palace and our plans. Good luck, my child, and you too, Jacob Black.”

I said nothing, but Jacob gave a half-hearted “thanks” to Godric before he sped off back inside the palace. I expected Jacob to have shifted by now, but all that happened was nothing. Jacob looked at me with a blank stare before grasping his head and yelling in pain. I rushed to him and shouted, “Jacob! Jacob, what's wrong?!”

“Goddamn, it's my fucking head!” he replied through grit teeth. “I tried to shift and my head just exploded in pain.”

“Oh, shit!” I said as the equivalent of the color draining from my face occurred. “You must still have damage in your head.” And without further invitation, I picked Jacob up and placed him on my back before speeding off into the woods.

We were in within seconds, and after about a few minutes, we were so deep within the woods that the scents around us were very profuse, and I was hoping against hope that this would mask our scents. I placed Jacob on the ground against a tree where he appeared to be out of pain now.

“Better?” I asked.

“For now,” Jacob replied. “I don't understand why I can't shift.”

“You must have had hemorrhaging of some kind in your head,” I replied. “Carlisle didn't have anything in his cave to scan for any damage, so he worked with simple tests, but in the end, nobody could have seen this,” I made a gesture at Jacob. “You must have damaged what controlled your shifting.”

“But how?” he said in frustration.

“I don't know, babe,” I said, holding his arms to try and comfort him. “Everything else healed, I'm sure this is only a temporary drawback, so don't worry.”

Jacob shook his head, “I really hope your right, Jace.”

Just then, two vampires that I vaguely recognized from Godric's coven arrived behind me. One was male, the other female, and both were dressed in black attire similar to my own (I had to change Godric's fashion sense, even if I wasn't fashion-inclined). The male was a bit shorter than me and had a slight build with spiky, brown hair, while the female was a bit taller and had mocha-colored skin, with long, black hair tied in a ponytail.

“I'm Zoe, this is Blaine,” the female spoke. “Godric assigned us to protect you.”

“Protect me?” I repeated softly in disbelief to myself. “Right,” I said out loud, “Neither of you would have medical training, would you?”

Both shook their heads. “Great,” I said to myself. “Jacob's unable to shift, I think he still might be hurt.”

“Jace, I'm fine,” Jake picked himself up and stood next to me. “Just a little setback.”

“A setback,” Zoe repeated back incredulously. “You two have obviously never dealt with the Volturi before!”

“Hey, bitch, calm down,” Jacob growled. “I was with the Cullens when the Volturi came the first time, so back the hell off.”

“You...”

“Enough!” I screamed. “Arguing about this shit is irrelevant. We can't change what happened, so I suggest we move further east and put some distance between us and the Volturi.”

“He's right, Zo,” Blaine finally spoke up. “Let's go.”

Zoe gave Jacob another look before they both followed Blaine deeper into the woods. Before I had a chance to follow, a hard object collided with my body and I went flying into the nearest tree. While I wasn't hurt, my impact had created a loud crack and dented the tree. As I landed, I got a glimpse of a heavily robed person, a vampire, presumably, that was the size of a teenaged child. Before I had the chance to look any further, my head felt like it had ripped apart, and my whole body, within seconds, was immersed in pain.

“Well, well, what have we here?” I heard a girl's voice say sweetly, but was absolutely caustic. The pain has subsided enough to where I could look up and look at the girl in front of me. She was about the height of a typical teenage girl, with long, blond hair and blood-red eyes. Her robe colors matched her voice and obvious diet, dark red and black.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

“Another newborn?” she asked in a falsely sweet voice. “I didn't think Godric would be so desperate in creating new vampires against us. But then again, my senses have not dulled enough to not consider other possibilities."

The pain returned to my body, believe it or not, even more intense than before, and I gave off a massive scream. I couldn't bring myself to do much of anything, let alone fight back.

The pain subsided again after a moment, then the girl said, “Now that you know I'm not someone to mess with, I suggest you answer my questions the way I want you to. Who are you?”

I didn't say anything, I found that everything in my body and head was screaming, “Don't tell the bitch anything.” Her face cornered with anger and I was blasted by another wave of pain. I screamed again as my body collapsed and began to convulse. 

“Tell me who you are!” she screamed again, but didn't allow me to answer, as the pain was as constant as ever.

“Now, now, Jane, let's not harm our friend too much,” said a different voice. It was a male voice, equally young, but I wasn't able to figure out anything else out until after the pain subsided again. A boy had appeared right next to the girl, Jane, who mirrored her facial features almost exactly, but had short brown hair, and possessed the same blood-red eyes.

“This one is still young, Alec, and he has unique blood. He might still be of use to us,” Jane said to her twin.

“Perhaps, but that is for later debate amongst the others,” Alec replied before turning back around. “Aro's orders are clear, gather him with the others. If he resists, kill him.”

“Of course, brother,” Jane said nonchalantly. I felt a hand grasp my left upper-arm and yank me up effortlessly, but as I arose, I brought my fist around as hard as I could and punched the girl as hard as I could. Jane flew about sixty feet before landing. I didn't wait for Alec to respond, and I ran as fast as I could away from both. I found no sign of the others and Jacob, but I had no time to ponder as well. I felt my body lift off the ground and twist as someone leaped on top of me to bring me down. It was Alec, and within nanoseconds, he straddled me and held my arms down. He went for my neck and strangely, without any pain, or much of any feeling, he ripped off two chunks of flesh off of me. He went to my ear and whispered, “You'll regret striking my sister.” He placed his hands on my head and I knew he was going to rip it off. I couldn't comprehend a single thought then.

Suddenly, I didn't see Alec on me anymore, only a black streak occupied my sight for a split second before hearing a rather loud crack of a breaking tree. I couldn't move too well, and my body was back to trying to reconstitute itself, regaining the torn flesh lost. I wasn't able to turn my head in any further direction, so I was limited to what I could hear: loud cracks, booms, and smacks. After several moments, I heard new noises, noises that were comparable to sheet metal ripping apart, and I tried to turn around. What I saw was Godric standing over the torn remains of Alec, looking absolutely fierce.

“You alright, Jasican?” he asked. I nodded, gaining enough strength to raise my arms to my neck, feeling my newly healed flesh. “Alec had the power to numb all of your senses, even going so far as to prevent you mobility for a short time, but it should be wearing off now.”

“NOT FAST ENOUGH!”

Godric dropped to his knees and while he had his eyes squinted shut and mouth closed, he was facing Jane's mental attack at full force. I didn't have enough time to move as I was seized from behind and held firmly in place by a massive vampire behind me. Then a drawling voice seemed to appear from all direction, soft but deadly.

“Well, well, we are in trouble now, aren't we?”

A tall vampire emerged from the trees, flanked by several other vampires dressed in various different robes, but sharing the same dark colors. He had long, dark hair, and seemed older than any vampire I've encountered before. His skin, like a few other older vampires like him, seemed translucent, almost waxy looking. The vampires surrounding us were holding some of the remains of Godric's coven, as I recognized Zoe being held and gagged by two huge vampires.

“A newborn?” the old vampire said, almost glee-like. “This is extraordinary, one so young, but so powerful. I've never seen one cause so much damage to one of my Guard in one blow.”

“Speak for yourself, Aro,” Jane said with absolute bitterness. I saw something of a dent still embedded on the left side of her face, where I had punched her, albeit it was shrinking rapidly.

“Tell me, I am curious on who you are and who made you, my young, fiery friend,” Aro said with a smile. He seemed almost too happy. “Would you like to tell me, or am I gonna have to see for myself?”

Without my response, Aro walked up to me, and without thinking, I had shouted, “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!”

Aro stopped only mere inches away from me. “Such power in your words, young one. I am curious...” He extended an arm towards me, prompting Godric to shout out, “Don't touch him!” Aro didn't listen and his skin had made contact with mine.

In a flash, I experienced all kinds of images going through my head, images of my friends, family, home, human life, transformation, all my intimate moments, my time with Jacob, my talks with Godric, and the few uses of my powers.

It was this where Aro had gasped and let his hand off of my skin. “Never have I seen anything like this before, not even my 3000 years. Godric, you have created a masterpiece.”

“He will never be yours.” Godric managed to grit out amidst his mental torture, which had gone uninterrupted. “I guarantee it.”

“Is that so, Godric?” Aro replied, losing some of his glee. He stepped away from me and walked to Godric. “And did you think you would use him to your own ends? You must have known what you would create. Haha, you stole his human life to set him as your primary weapon.”

“You know NOTHING!” Godric spat out. “Your days are numbered, Aro, and know that we will have freedom from you, whether it happens tomorrow or in another 3000 years. The Volturi cannot last forever.”

“To the contrary, my dear Godric, we have already stopped your revelation before it had even began,” Aro replied. “It was unfortunate some of your coven had to die as we attempt to regain control, but I am confident that the others will see that resistance is quite futile against us. I am hoping that we can end this here and now.”

“Godric is right, Aro,” I said. “Those who are repressed will revolt. It is a lesson proven time and time again in history, something I would have imaged you to be well versed in.”

“Oh, I am indeed, young one,” Aro turned back to me, the smile returning, “but the reason revolts happened was because there was not enough order and control to dissuade people from trying to destroy what is much bigger than they ever will. We will always be the most powerful, and nothing will change to stop us from being so. We are the oldest, and the most supreme. You must obey.”

“Forgive me, Aro, but you can take that sentiment and shove it up your ass!” Godric cried out as he managed to stand and extend his arms towards Aro. My eyes grew wide as I saw a transparent sphere emit from his hand and blow Aro, myself, and whomever was holding me all in separate directions. “JASICAN, RUN!” he shouted, and I complied, running as fast as I could away from the group of hostile vampires, but found it quickly futile. I was grabbed again by no less than four vampires and was once again completely immobilized.

Godric himself had no chance to run, as he was taken down by several vampires. He used his power to blast whoever was in his way, but was quickly overwhelmed. He was restrained, having two vampires grab and hold each of his arms and around his waist, no less than six vampires holding him.

I tried to get out of the hold of my captors, to get back to Godric and help him, but I didn't have the strength to fight back. Aro reemerged from the trees behind and dusted himself off. “That was not nice, Godric. I have given you several opportunities to end this and join me, but now I have no choice.”

It was that split second that lasted for an eternity. I looked at Godric and he looked back at me. His eyes were filled with sadness, but yet, a glint of hope. His lips, while emitting no sound, said to me, “I'm so sorry.” My own eyes grew wide as I watched what happened next. Each vampire holding Godric had pulled and tore him apart. I watched in horror as Godric was dismembered, his detached limbs caught by other vampires and subsequently torn into pieces, then placed at a pile at Aro's feet. After several seconds, Aro lit a flint of wood and dropped it on Godric's remains, instantly lighting on fire and consuming him. He was dead.

My mind was encompassed in utter shock. I couldn't comprehend what had happened, I didn't believe that Godric had just been destroyed. Aro was saying something, but I had strangely gone deaf. I either couldn't or didn't care to listen to anything my maker's murderer had to say. And in a rush of intense anger, my body began to shake and vibrate. Whatever vampires were holding me seemed to have disappeared and I was now standing in front of Aro and the rest of his Guard.

I looked directly at him in the deepest loathing and hate possible, and Aro actually took a step back away from me. I looked next to him, at Jane, and extended my arm to her. It was less than an effort to take her mind and find her power. I then aimed it at Aro and fired. I was still partially deafened, but I heard a muffled scream coming from Aro as I tortured him. Other vampires tried to attack me, but as effortlessly as I controlled Jane, I took control of some of the other vampires coming after me, and using them to tear apart their comrades.

One of the older vampires attempted to come at me from behind, and I had to break my concentration torturing Aro to deal with the attacking vampire. I took control of three vampires and used them to hack away at the vampire, tearing him apart before he even reached me. I turned around to find the other vampires in full retreat, and Aro and Jane to be nowhere in sight. Everyone who was holding a member of Godric's coven had fled as well, leaving them wherever they were dropped. Soon, my vibrating and rippling ceased and I was back to as close to normal as I could get.

But now, I couldn't feel normal, I had lost my maker. The truth of the thought caused a hole to be ripped out of my heart. We never knew each other for that long, but we were connected by his blood, and he was the closest thing I had to an older brother. I never realized I loved him dearly, and now I would never have a chance to say it.

I managed to gather up half a rational thought in my head and I turned to Zoe. Her sorrow was about as close as mine. As vampires can't cry, we are all simply stuck with the emotions, unable to properly release them, and as I looked to the few who gathered around me, I noticed that most were not only feeling sorrow for Godric, but for me, as I was his child. I had no idea what would happen next, if we would still go on, if the Volturi would come back for us.

It was that moment that I noticed one particular person missing, someone I wanted dearly to wrap his arms around me as I sobbed tearlessly. I turned back to Zoe and asked, “Where is Jacob?”

She looked away, unable to look into my eyes any longer, and she said, “Jacob, was taken by the Volturi. They said he would be given back to his tribe, to be put to death.”

It was then my whole world fell apart.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

The world around me seemed to dissolve and blur. It felt like it was immaterial, like nothing around me was real anymore. It seemed I didn't know anything anymore, only the ripping pain of my heart that was ever-constant. I had no idea how long I was standing, looking over at Godric's remains before I was convinced to start moving. My apathy for moving, or even life, seemed to be at an all-time high at the moment. 

I had just lost two of the most important people of my life. Godric, who made me into a vampire to save my life, was executed right in front of my eyes, and I was helpless to save him...until after his death. The others tell me it wasn't my fault, the other members of Godric's coven, but I know I could have stopped it. I could have stopped the Volturi from killing Godric, I had the power. But it was too late. It was only after he was killed I stood up and murdered every vampire I could reach with my power. I was angry, I wanted revenge. I hardly gave Godric's death a second thought before I reach into the bitch, and used her own power to torture Aro. I wanted him to feel as much pain as I did, and now I am utterly sickened at myself.

I didn't even get the chance to kill him. By the time I had killed a dozen or so vampires, one of the older vampires, I was told he was one of the highest ranking Guard, I can't remember the name now, came from behind and before he got close enough to strike, I had taken about six of his own coven and shredded him to pieces mere feet in front of me. By the time I turned around, both Aro and Jane had escaped with the remainder of their coven.

And Jacob, my lover, my soulmate, my Imprinter, was taken during the battle shortly after I was attacked, and from what I was told, sent back to his tribe where he awaits execution. His uneasy past with them, it seems, has caught up with him, and now I stand to lose him as well. Before he was captured, Jacob had suffered an injury that prevented him from shifting into his wolf form. With no way to defend himself, it was only a matter of taking him away from me. And with no way of defending himself, Jacob was about as fragile as a human, and could easily be killed like one.

I was walking behind the group I had rescued from the Volturi during that attack, if you could even call it a rescue. There were only seven of us, and hardly anyone said a word as we walked back to Godric's palace. Our combined grief essentially confined us to human waking speed, or rather nobody cared to go anywhere fast anytime soon.

It seemed like the attack lasted for eternity, but in truth lasted for less than an hour. It was nearing noon now, as the sun was now high above our head, nearly hidden in the gathering clouds. I let my feet do the walking without much conscious thought, as the rest of my body seemed unwilling to do much of anything. I vaguely noticed that the other vampires were glancing back at me in concern. I had no idea if it was sympathy for my...I should really say our loss, as Godric was all of our leaders, sympathy for Jacob's capture, or whether I would snap and go on a death rampage.

Everyone had seen my power, my ability to control minds. It seemed to have exploded into something I could never have dreamed of. With a mere thought, I had dominated the minds of some of the vampires around me and used them to kill each other, and take Jane's mind and use her power, which she used on me liberally, to torture Aro. I didn't even know Godric had his own power, I saw it briefly before he died. It looked like he was able to send out hurls of energy, but it turned out to only delay his death for a short time, as he was still unable to shake off the overwhelming number of Volturi that attacked us.

I hadn't given it much thought, basically because each time I thought about it, it sent a sucker punch into my stomach (apparently, being a vampire didn't dampen any emotional distress from either my mind or my body, with the exception of tears), but as I looked back to that painful moment that happened merely less than an hour ago, it didn't seem like Godric had made as much of an effort as he could have in defending himself. He was extremely powerful, over 2000 years old, and with a power like his, he could have obliterated the other vampires easily. But I was overthinking it, just trying to make sense of everything, but found my mind just plain couldn't comprehend.

I also hadn't given much thought to how many other vampires we lost. Aside from Godric, whom even I didn't know too well, and the Cullens, whom I've only met briefly, I didn't know any other vampires very well. I had no connections to anyone else in this world, so unknown to me. I felt utterly alien, and quite alone. It was at this moment I missed Jacob the most. I could have cried a thousand times during this time between the end of the battle and walking back to the palace, but my body couldn't bring it out. The lack of tears alone was distressing, but it seemed my body didn't even want to process the emotion. I was essentially in limbo with all the emotions I wanted to release. Perhaps everyone around me did have a reason to be more than concerned for me after all.

It was after long while that we had reached the palace. I hadn't heard many voices come out from the outside of the main pathway, and not too many more as we got closer. We passed through the main doors and entrance hall without meeting anyone. The foyer doors were already opened and we found a few vampires already inside. I recognized one of them automatically as Raymond.

He was tending to one of the younger vampires who was still regaining some parts of flesh ripped off from his body, but stopped once we had gotten closer to him and looked up.

“You have returned,” he said in a low voice. “I feared we had taken more casualties than I realized. Tell me, have you seen Godric?”

I felt another sucker punch of pain and misery as he said his name again. I was still behind the group of vampires I was with, and nobody seemed to have the ability to say the inevitable. Without even thinking, I had risen my head up enough to face Raymond and say, “He's dead.”

“Dead?” Raymond repeated in disbelief. “How is that possible?”

“We were ambushed,” Zoe spoke up. “Jane ambushed Jasican while other members of the Guard attacked myself and Blaine. He was killed almost instantly, but I managed to hold myself before I was captured. A short time later, the main family came and rounded up other vampires, but they didn't kill us, only captured. I saw Godric come and rescue Jasican from his second assailant, Alec. After he killed Alec, Jane's attack was focuses upon him and we were brought against our will to surround Godric and Jasican. After Godric tried to blast Aro and Jasican's captor away, both he and Jasican tried to escape, but was futile as Aro ordered Godric killed then and there. There was no hope, we had over twenty vampires around us.”

“It is as I have feared,” Raymond's head was downcast for a moment before asking, “How did you escape?”

It was at this, the six vampires in front of me turned to look at me. I sighed and looked directly at Raymond, despite the fact I had no will to talk. “After Godric was killed, I had lost control of my body and began a psychological attack against Aro, through capturing Jane's mind. Other vampires tried to intervene, but I had taken their minds with ease and used them to kill each other. One of the older vampires came and tried to attack me from behind, but I used the vampires I took and killed him before he got even close. That distraction was enough to have Aro and Jane escape, with whatever vampire survivors they had.”

Raymond stared at my incredulously, “You,” he pointed at me, “single-handedly took on the Volturi and survived? A mere newborn?”

“I saw it myself,” a shorter, Latino-looking vampire spoke up. “He began to shake and ripple, the vampires that had him almost fell off of him, and he just lifted his hand at Jane and all of a sudden, Aro was on his knees, yelling in pain. All Jasican did was wave his hand and he was able to throw other vampires into each other's deaths.” The other five, including Zoe, nodded their head in agreement.

I felt Raymond's stare as I looked away. The few vampires that were in the foyer before us were gasping in awe. I, however, felt sick to the vampire equivalent to my stomach, and it appeared, at least from the outside, that Raymond my be sharing similar emotions.

“Very well,” he finally said. “Have you seen any other vampires out there?”

“No,” Zoe spoke back up this time. “We kept an eye out, but didn't see anyone else.”

“Hmm,” Raymond was back in thought. “We've already counted twenty-six lost, based on eyewitness accounts, and now twenty-seven, including Godric, out of our fifty-three total. Has anyone actually been captured by the Volturi before they retreated?”

Another punch to my stomach, “Jacob was taken by the Volturi.”

“Any vampires taken?”

The anger within me started to spark again at Raymond's apparent disregard for Jacob's life was revealed, but before I had a chance to say anything, the entrance doors opened. Everyone turned to look at the newcomers: some of the Cullen family and about seven other members of Godric's coven.

One in particular was frantic, I could hear her pleas instantly after they came in. “I can't see him, Edward! I can't see him! Where's Jasper?!” Alice screamed.

She was being held up by Edward and Esme, apparently too distraught for normal (vampire) movement, flanked by Emmett, Bella, Carlisle, and Reneesme. Raymond strode passed us and approached the Cullens.

“Please, Raymond, tell me you know where Jasper is,” Alice sobbed. “You have to know, where is he?!”

Raymond looked down before he breathed in and looked back at Alice. “I'm sorry to say Jasper was killed by the Volturi.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Alice collapsed on the floor as she began sobbing hysterically and my hope and heart sank even further to hell than I could reach.

All the remaining vampires had come back from the battle. Out of the fifty-three gathered (fifty-four in my head, including Jacob), we had lost thirty-one vampires. The Volturi, from what I hear, had brought over one-hundred vampires to combat us, and partially through my mindless efforts, we had killed only thirty-seven of their numbers.

None of us had any idea if they were coming back sooner or later, but there was no question in our minds that we had only scared them away temporarily. Nobody seemed to be in a position to fight anymore, as most had lost loved ones. The Cullen family, with two lost now, were completely beside themselves, buried deep within depression and sorrow. Alice was one of our greatest assets, with her premonitions, but her grief was effectively blocking her ability, and we were all afraid that the Volturi were biding their time before they came around and finished us off.

Raymond had gathered everyone back into the main foyer after the last survivors came back. “I know most of you are deep in sorrow from the amount of losses we took, but this thing is far from over. We may have scared them off,” I felt the gazes of some of the vampires hit me, “but they will no doubt come back to finish what they started. We have to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what, dude?” I heard one tall, olive-skinned vampire speak up. “To die? We cannot survive against the Volturi with numbers like that. It's suicide!”

“I am prepared to speak to them and have them cease their attacks on us,” Raymond replied.

This promoted an outbreak of commotion amongst the group. I myself didn't like where he was going with this. “Cease their attacks how? By surrender?” I said.

“I never said that,” Raymond replied to me. “But we can still find a way out of this without losing anymore lives.”

“Yeah, a fat lot of good that's going to do us,” I shot back. “Do you mean to have all our deaths we've suffered in vain if you were to negotiate with the Volturi? Godric's death?!”

“This coven was founded to combat the Volturi and reveal our existence to the human world, young one,” he spat back. “Now, we can't do that if we are all dead, now can we? This is a major setback for us, and now we need time to settle down and figure out how to complete our mission.”

“Mission?” I heard the British accent another vampire throw out incredulously. “Godric is dead, Ray. This was his dream, his mission, and we were a part of his coven. Now that he's gone, what else is there for us to do without his leadership?”

“As his Second, I believe I am now the leader of this coven,” Raymond said simply.

“Look, Ray,” I heard Zoe speak up now, “I know you were Godric's right hand, but you can't honestly believe that we are in a position to try and continue Godric's plan without him. You may be a good inspiration to the rest of us, but you haven't exactly been experienced at leading us to anything.”

“Your concern is noted, Zoe,” Raymond said, brushing off her comment. “But as I said, we still have the Volturi to face, and even if...”

“They aren't coming back.”

I turned, along with everyone to face the Cullens, Alice specifically, whom had spoken. “I can't see them anywhere in the near future.”

“Can you see them at all, Alice?” Raymond asked.

“No, if they are coming back it's too soon to tell,” she replied. “I know a few of them are eager to return, there have been no concrete decisions on whether they would return.”

“And you know that for sure?” Raymond replied back. “Are you sure your visions aren't impaired by your grief?”

“I...I'm sure,” Alice stuttered a bit, trying to prevent herself from sobbing again. “Just because something happens to me, doesn't mean I still can't see.”

“Very well,” Raymond said. “Then I guess we should try and continue working on the original plan. We'll leave for South America later this week and find more of the covens to join our cause.”

This sparked the biggest outburst yet. Many in the form of “Who do you think you are?” to “We're in no position to find anything in our condition.” Raymond held up a hand and said, “You have all taken an oath to fulfill Godric's wishes and complete his revelation. I expect you all to comply with that and follow me as you would him. Now please, comfort one another and let's get ourselves up so we can finally complete the mission.”

I saw him turn away, but I wasn't going to let him go without addressing my number one concern, “What about Jacob?”

Raymond turned around, “What about him?”

“He was captured by the Volturi!” I shouted out. “He's probably back in his tribe now and who knows how long it'll be before they kill him. We have to go and rescue him!”

“Look,” Raymond brought his voice down as he stood in front of me, “Jacob is not my concern, and I'm not about to waste anymore of our people for your lover.”

“He's sworn into this coven just like the rest of us,” I replied back. “You, as a leader, have an obligation to retrieve your followers should they be captured.”

“He is not one of my followers, youngling,” he said the last word with distaste. “I would have never let anyone like him join our cause, and I'm certainly not going after that dog to please you. Now you are under my leadership now and you are a part of this coven. I expect you to show your loyalty to it,” and he left into Godric's office without another word, leaving me in more anger than ever before, knowing that “it” meant him.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

I was in complete mental distress at this point. I left the foyer as soon as Raymond entered Godric's office and I ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to think of what his tribe would do to Jacob, whether he would torture him before they killed him. Any thought I got from thinking about anything that might happen to Jacob would cause me to destroy anything that was near me.

Raymond had no right to tell me Jacob had no place in this coven, and I was even more angry that he didn't show a shred of concern for him, much less mounting a rescue. I was beginning to see more and more the vile side of vampires, how most of them still mount unnecessary prejudices against other species. I found that vampires who truly didn't have hate towards anyone for who they were on the outside were far and few in between, Godric being the number one example.

The next thought I had hit me like a runaway train: Godric never had any hatred towards Jacob. He, in fact, always viewed Jacob as a comrade, and I never hear him, or Jacob, say a single, real negative thing towards each other. I remembered the Cullens also, they had known and loved Jacob like family also, but they would probably have a newfound hate of the shifters after the death of one of their own, Rosalie.

I knew if Godric was still alive, he would have never hesitated in helping me rescue Jacob. It seemed now that he was dead, I couldn't count on anyone to help me. The coven was now under Raymond's thumb, and if I tried to ask anyone to help me, I would be quickly rebuked. I probably never felt as alone before as I did now.

Without facing any other choice, I tried to figure out how I was going to rescue Jacob. I knew I didn't have much time, or I might already be too late (that thought caused my resemblance of my heart to wrench). I knew I had to proceed delicately, as I knew leaving without Raymond's say would certainly mean my expulsion from the coven, or worse, he might decide to kill me. “Well, I'll just stop him if he tries,” I muttered out loud.

“Stop who if he tries what?”

I jumped as I heard the new voice coming from my now open door. I looked in surprise to see Zoe standing there.

“Zoe?” I asked, my voice a few pitches higher. “What...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down with the others?”

“I could, but then where would I be when I helped you rescue Jacob?” she replied, walking towards me.

“Rescue...”

“My last order from Godric was to protect you _and_ Jacob,” Zoe said. “Seeing as I failed to do either, I feel I owe him and you for my failure to protect you from the Volturi.”

I was shocked. I didn't expect this at all. “What about Raymond? What would he do if he finds out both of us are leaving the coven to rescue Jacob?”

“And like I said earlier, Godric was our leader, not Raymond,” Zoe replied. “He can fuck off for all I care, and besides, it's not just the two of us going.”

She looked back at the door and I was swept away by what I saw. It was the other five vampires that were with me when Godric had died. “We all feel that Raymond is not our leader, and we all agree that we need to help you get one of our own coven back, because if Godric accepted him,” Zoe said with a smile, "then that's good enough for us. We accept him as well.”

Zoe waved them in, “Micah, obviously turned young, but one of our strongest fighters,” she gestured to the Latino vampire with spiky hair, “William, we call him Bill,” she pointed at the tall, bald, olive skin man who had spoken up earlier, “Lydia,” a shorter, female vampire stepped forward with long, flowing blond hair, “Brett,” a vampire about as massive as Emmett, only he had long, black hair and a goatee, “and Ty,” a short, Asian man with a short Mohawk and tattoos on his arms.

“All...all of you will help me?” I stuttered out, utterly shocked at the group of vampires before me.

“Of course, man,” Micah said. “We're in this together.”

“Wait,” a thought just ran through my head. “All of us were taken, but not killed, by the Volturi. How come?”

“'Cause they want vamps with powers,” Bill said, “They try and recruit anyone who would make 'em a helluva lot more powerful than they already am.”

“They wanted us...you all have special powers?”

“Hmm,” the massive one, Brett mused, “Well, you would think strength would be the obvious one for me, I've always had a way with plants. I could keep them whole and alive in my human life, and I can have some degree of control over them now as a vampire.”

“I'm a tracker,” Ty said simply, and when I gave him a look of confusion, he elaborated, “It's someone who can lock onto the scent of a person, and be driven to hunt and kill that target.”

“Mine is the coolest,” Micah pipped up. “As Zoe already said, I'm one of the strongest vamps you'll ever find. I was even able to beat Emmett, now who can top that?”

“Please,” Lydia said with the British accent I heard earlier, “Where brawn begins, your wit surely ends. I, on the other hand, can teleport from one place to another, something that takes more concentration than your little mind can comprehend.”

“I have the ability to turn invisible,” Bill said before Micah could retort to Lydia. “I was part of the CIA before I was turned, and always kept the best stealth rating, so naturally...” he trailed off.

“Mine is rather interesting,” Zoe said. “I can understand the speech patterns of any animal I encounter, with is helpful in wild environments, and I can mimic those patterns back to communicate with other species. Helps also with human language barriers.”

“Nice,” was all I could say. “Really nice.”

“As you can see, we all are equally wanted, and having us all share the same experience,” Zoe's face winced in sorrow, “had compelled us to work together and help each other out. We're with you all the way, Jasican.”

“Well, umm...” I didn't quite know what to say. I obviously had to rethink my view on my own species. “I have no idea how long it'll be until the Quileutes kill Jacob, or if they are planning on doing anything to him before, but I know we have to leave now and try and stop anything they are going to do to him so we can grab Jacob and get him out of there. We can worry about Raymond afterwords.”

Everyone nodded their heads and muttered their agreements. “Raymond is locked up in Godric's office now,” Lydia said, “He shouldn't be able to hear us, and all the other vampires are occupied in mourning right now. We should leave now.”

“Alright, let's go then,” I replied as I felt a momentary dull pain run through my whole body. “Something tells me Jacob is already facing grave danger.”

As Lydia predicted, we didn't encounter any vampires on our way out. The group and I exited out the courtyard the same way Jacob and I left earlier this morning (it's always weird that after something majorly shocking happens, it seems like an eternity ago rather than several hours).

My head was still buzzing with what just happened. I never imagined that there would be not one, but six vamps willing and ready to help me save Jacob from his tribe. I couldn't describe what exactly I was feeling, but needless to say it was conflicting emotions, grief for Godric's death, worry over Jacob, and excitement for having comrades to help me out.

From everything I was told, it would take us the half of the night to reach the La Push Reservation, as it was located on the Washington coastline. We were going south around the mountains the Cullens, Jacob, Godric and I originally went through, avoiding the most populous areas, just like before. By the time we were passing Olympia, it was well into the night, probably midnight.

Yet, the closer we got to La Push, I found the dull pain in my body steadily rising. I had no idea what was going on, but my gut feeling was telling me that it had something to do with Jacob. I knew he was being hurt in some way right now, and I could feel it, yet, I had no idea why.

It was about the time we were back in the Olympic National Forest where the pain reached it's peak and I had to stop only a few hours after we left. I stopped dead and tried rubbing my head to try and relax the pain, and everyone else stopped to see what was going on.

“Hey, dude, what's up?” Micah pipped up as he stood next to me.

“It's this pain. It's been getting worse since we left,” I replied.

“Pain?” Zoe asked. “How so?”

“I don't know, it's like it's out of nowhere,” I looked up at Zoe. “It feels like a full body ache, it's getting more intense and then it just peaked just now,” I grasped my head again as another burst of pain went through my body.

“Can you continue?” Brett asked. “The longer we wait, the greater the chance of Jacob being killed is.”

“Yeah, I can handle it,” I said, despite the contrary. The pain wasn't subsiding, and I felt as if my body was going to explode into pieces.

We continued west towards La Push, passing the small town of Forks along the way. From what little I've learned from the Cullens, a lot of history happened here with the vampires and Bella Cullen before she was turned and married. I had no time to ponder as the pain in my body caused me to stop dead an let off a yell.

“It's getting fucking worse,” I gritted out. “I think we're running out of time.”

“Yo, man, we can't continue if you're like this,” Bill said to me. “What's up with you?”

“I really don't know, but something's telling me it has something to do with Jacob,” I gasped. “He's in pain, and lots of it, I know it. How much further?”

“Not much,” Lydia replied. “We're almost at the border. Since we're stopped, might I ask what our plan is?”

The pain's peak subsided a bit for me to talk normally. “How familiar are you guys with this area?”

“Well, all of our information is second-hand,” Ty replied. “The Cullens traversed these areas more than we did, they told us as much as they could.”

“Can you at least tell me how many shifters there are in the area?”

“Well,” Zoe paused for a thought. “I know the number exploded about nine years ago after the first Volturi incursion, I could only guess. Maybe twenty or thirty.”

“Right,” I said to myself. I went back into my mind and recounted which vampire had what power. Coincidence seemed to be on my side as I had pretty much everything I needed to help me get to Jacob. “Okay, so here's what's going to happen.

“Lydia and Bill,” I gestured to both, “Since you both have powers that help in evasion, you'll be the main causes of distraction. I need you both to work on getting as many of the shifters away from where Jacob is as you can. Micah,” I turned to face him, “you'll be our main offender, in case things get hairy and you need to fight your way out, but bear in mind that this is rescue only, and I don't particularly want anyone dead. You'll be the one to protect anyone who is in danger, so make sure you're as strong as you say you are. Zoe,” I turned to her, “use your power to communicate with with any nearby indigenous species in order to help distract the shifters. Brett,” I turned last to him. “you're also to help Micah with protection. Use your power to obstruct any wolves that try and harm anyone and use it to trap them.

“While everyone else is keeping the wolves busy, Ty and I will try and follow Jacob's scent and hopefully pull him out before things get nasty. I'll be giving two signals, both by whistle. This one,” I blew out a three-note whistle, “will signal everyone to begin drawing away the wolves. This whistle,” I blew out a higher pitch five-note whistle, “signals that I have Jacob and we're ready to get out. Brett, once we have gotten out, you'll probably need to use your power to help keep the wolves away from us as we leave. Does everybody got that?”

“I suppose,” Lydia said. “It's sounds overly simplistic, but given the choices, the plan is sound.”

“I agree,” Brett replied. “The only problem I see is if we underestimate the shifter numbers.”

“We'll just have to wing it,” I told everyone. “I'll admit I'm not the best plan-maker, but under the circumstances, it's the best I can come up with on my feet.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Micah chimed in. “Let's do this!”

We resumed our course to La Push. With a short distance to cover now, we could already detect the traces of scents left behind by the shifters. As soon as we got near enough to their border, the shit smell hit us all like a ton of bricks. I tried to find Jacob's scent amongst it with no success. As we got closer, we managed to reach a small cliff overlooking the village.

It wasn't long before we all heard the howls of the wolves. “Great, they must have already caught our scent,” Ty said.

“Alright, forget the first part,” I said to Bill and Lydia. “Get out there now and start heading off the wolves. Brett and Micah, stick with Zoe, and help Bill and Lydia in drawing the wolves away. Quick, we don't have much time.”

Everyone left in their respective groups in both direction ahead of us. I turned to Ty and said, “Can you smell Jacob through my own scent?”

“Yeah,” he began sniffing the air. “I'll admit it's not as bad as the rest of the shit in the air, but I can follow his scent from here.”

“Let's go.”

I followed Ty down the cliff to the landing below. Although hesitant at first, I found that after trying to commit suicide off of a much larger and sharper cliff, my fears of jumping off heights had diminished greatly and I made the jump without much incident. Ty was already running ahead of me towards the northeastern area of the reservation and I followed. I heard the barks and howls continue from the distance, but none close enough to cause concern. I was also glad to hear no other noises that might indicate trouble from the rest of the vamps.

Our flight through the woods had gone uninterrupted for what seemed like a while, but only since the pain in my body has not yet disappeared and was at times hindering my movement. My pain peaked again, this time, so intense that I fell to my knees. I could barely suppress a yell.

“Bad?” Ty asked after running back to check on me.

I couldn't even say anything back, only nod my head. I could almost feel lashes of pain run across my back and my head. “I can't see what's causing it,” I barely got out since my teeth were smashed together. “It's almost as if someone is whipping me with something. I can't explain what's going on.”

“Well, we have to go,” Ty replied. “We might be--.”

“Stop right there!”

Both Ty and I turned around to see a tall shirtless Quileute standing before us. He looked different from the others, sporting longer hair than the rest of his pack members and had softer features. Also, his scent didn't come off stigmatizing any hostile actions toward me.

That didn't stop Ty from crouching into an attack position. “Stop!” I said to him before Ty had charged forward. I turned to the newcomer. “We're not here to harm anyone.”

“Yeah, I'll believe it when I see you leeches dead,” the man hissed as us.

The malice of his words we lost when they didn't quite match his facial expression. “I don't think you really believe that,” I held a hand up to him to calm him down. “My name is Jasican, and I'm here to find Jacob Black.”

Ty looked at me incredulously, “Are you serious, Jasican?!” I silenced him with a look.

“Why are you looking for him?” the man asked.

“Tell me, what is your name?”

A moments silence fell before he answered, “Seth. Seth Clearwater.”


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

“Seth?” I repeated. “Are you a part of Sam's pack?”

“Yes, but you didn't answer my question,” Seth answered. “Why are you looking for him, he belongs with us.”

“No, he was taken here against his will,” I replied. “And what's more, he's being tortured right now,” another intense shot of pain ran through my body, but I suppressed a grimace. “But you already know that, don't you?”

I was beginning to get his attention now. “No, he's not being tortured, he's with the pack right now,” he said with a hint of uncertainty.

I tried another course,“You know Jacob, right?”

“Of course, we know who everyone in the pack is,” Seth replied. “We're linked.”

“Then if you are linked,” I already knew this part, Jacob told me previously that while in wolf form, the whole pack can communicate telepathically, “then you must know what would happen if Jacob returned to the pack.”

Seth didn't answer. I could see I managed to hack through one lie, “Seth, if Jacob is just with the pack right now, how come you are becoming increasingly hesitant with your answers in regards to his whereabouts?”

He didn't answer again. I could see a glint of pain in his eyes. One more try, “He hurt one of your members bad, didn't he? Would that be reason enough for Jacob to be taken?”

Seth closed his eyes. I could see my words were finally getting through to him. “Sam and the others wanted him back for about a few weeks now,” he finally responded.

“And did you as well?”

“Of course,” he answered a bit too quickly.

I dared a few more steps towards him. “Were you friends with Jacob?”

“Yeah, I used to be in his pack when he was an Alpha,” Seth replied. “I always liked Jacob, and I didn't like it when Sam exiled him, in fact, I hated him for it.”

“And your feelings for Sam now?”

“Just as bad,” he answered with a grimace. “He's turned the whole tribe inside-out. He doesn't even care about traditions anymore, only what gives him more power, and one thing he's always wanted was to be the only Alpha, and he want's Jacob out of the way so he's sole ruler.”

“So, he is not receiving a gracious welcome back into the pack, isn't he?”

Seth fell silent again, and closed his eyes. We both knew exactly what was happening, what was happening now, and what will happen. “Seth, I need you to trust me. I am not here to harm Jacob, but to take him away from here. You know full well what is going on right now and your unwillingness to stop it is only going to cause him and yourself pain.”

“I told him not to do it,” Seth turned away from me now, “but he's stopped listening to me a long time ago. I'm still treated as the little kid here, even though I haven't been one for years.”

“Are there others who oppose what he's doing?”

“No, everyone else is pretty much under his thumb,” Seth responded. “and they have no choice either, since he's Alpha.”

“Alright, I'm not going to ask you to risk your neck for me,” I began. “Just tell me where Jacob is.”

Seth hesitated again, and I was getting desperate, “Please! I have to find him, Seth.”

“Continue northeast, there's a small hut on the outskirts of the reservation,” Seth finally said.

“Thank you,” I told him as I turned to leave. “Forget everything that happened here, for I can imagine the consequences of what would happen if Sam found out,” and with that, Ty and I took off.

“Damn, that must be some power you have,” Ty mused, “It was like you didn't even have to use it.”

“I didn't,” I replied as I leaped over a fallen tree, “It's something of a trait for me, to be able to see people's emotions deeper than face value and help them solve their problems when I was still human. I was a natural.”

“You should have been a psychiatrist.”

“The thought had crossed my mind.”

The idle chatter subsided as we continued running at full speed. Jacob's scent was indeed getting stronger for my nose and I picked up as much speed.

As we continued to track Jacob's scent, I noticed something odd laced with the scent, outside the shit smell of the other wolves all around us. And then I smelt his blood, and whatever resemblance of a heart I had left grew cold. But the pain in my body was still ever present, admittingly it wasn't peaking anymore, so that meant that Jacob was still alive, or at least I was hoping against hope.

After long last, we found the hut that Seth told us about. Jacob's scent had been the strongest yet when we reached this point, and I knew he was in there. The background noises of the wolves and the other vamps were a bit faded at this point, but it was a clear scream that broke my attention from Jacob.

“Who do you...? I began.

“It sounded like Zoe,” Ty said before I got the question out. “She can fight, but her talents can't do much out here with multiple wolves.”

“Go,” I told him. “You've done great here, but they need you more than I do. I can handle this.”

He patted my shoulder and said, “Good luck,” before speeding off back into the woods.

I raced to the hut in front of me and without any other invitation, I pulled the door right off it's hinges and went inside. I stopped dead to see the most ugliest sight I had ever laid eyes on: Jacob was lying naked on the floor, completely discolored from head to toe with gashes and bruises all over his body, but that was nowhere's near the object of my increasing anger.

Standing over him was a gigantic wolf with it's crotch aimed at Jacob's ass. My revulsion and anger combined together and I felt something inside me snap before I lost all control.

With a mere thought, all in one motion, I collided with the monster as hard as I could with my shoulder and sent him flying so hard against the wall he actually went through it, causing a loud boom to issue with wood and splinters flying everywhere.

I dared a look at Jacob and was horrified to see the damage to his body. He not only had multiple gashes and bruises all over his body, his head was bleeding bad, and one of his arms almost looked broken. But that didn't come close to seeing him below the waist and seeing his dick between his legs split open and his asshole bloody and incredibly inflamed.

All of a sudden, I found myself through the newly created hole in the wall outside racing towards the foul beast. He dodged me and I stopped and skid to a halt to turn around and face him again. The wolf was growling at me, but something about it made him seem smug about what he's done, what he was about to do, and the thought of that sight just a moment ago was enough to hurl myself back at the wolf, this time smashing into him and sending him flying into a tree, causing a loud crack.

I didn't give him anytime to recover as I shot back towards him and grabbed him by the skin of his neck. With every ounce of my strength, I picked up the beast and started turning my body to increase the power of my throw as I slammed him into the ground, causing him to yelp. I sunk my fist into his chest, causing another loud howl from the wolf, and several more once I began a flurry of punches.

After a moment, with my hand still grabbing the skin of his neck, I dragged the fucker along the ground as I ran to the nearest tree and smashed him against it as hard as I could and letting go. I realized the mistake as soon as I let go, for after he landed against the tree, he leaped at me and knocked me to the ground. With amazing speed, he landed and leaped back at me in less than a second and sunk his teeth into my shoulder.

I yelled in pain, but found that the pain wasn't as intense as my first encounter with the wolves. This allowed me to take my hands and curl them around either jaw and pull the wolf's teeth off of me before he ripped anything off of me. I aimed a kick at him and sent him flying about another fifteen feet. I quickly got to my feet and ran for a second before leaping towards him and sending a fist down across his mangy head, prompting another yelp from the wolf.

As the wolf was massive, I couldn't get a good hold on him to pin him down and he knew it. Before long, he was back on his paws. We circled for a bit, each of us daring the other to attack. After a moment, the wolf charged at me and I flipped sideways over him to avoid. I landed on the balls of my feet so I could spring right back at him and aim another punch to his face. I hit him in his snout and I managed to draw blood and another loud yelp from the wolf. As he was shaking it off, I raced towards him again and slammed my body into him again, sending him into another tree, this time, a thinner tree, and it was hard enough for him to go through the tree and shatter the base of its trunk.

I could smell more blood coming from the wolf now, as I was causing him more injury. His reactions were getting slower, and I could tell my attacks were taking a toll on him, despite the fact he was healing at the same time. I never relented, I continuously grabbed the beast and threw him against anything I could find, not only large trees, but rocks and the ground as well. I punched and kicked at every turn I got, trying to cause as much damage as I could. I could hear the occasional bone snap and I knew in this form, any skeletal injury he got wouldn't set right due to his accelerated healing.

Finally, the wolf shifted back into his human form and I went all out, punching his face and throwing him around like a rag doll. I went all out on him in all of my attacks, even going so far as to rip off pieces of his flesh on various parts of his naked body, though none, admittingly, ever tasted good at all, as that savage thought ran through my already lost mind.

The man was now on his knees, completely torn up and breathing heavily. I could hear his heartbeat getting fainter and fainter, as he was nearing the end of his life. My fist were curled up tight, and my body, although I never used my mental powers, seemed to vibrate with the extend of my anger.

“I very much hope that it was worth it,” I hissed to the shifter. “Because you will never lay a finger on anyone again, you sick fuck.” I bent over behind him so I could whisper into his ear, “And I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.”

I landed my shin hard on the shifter's legs, hearing them both snap, then placed one fist against his back while grabbing the hair in his head. In a slow motion, I began to pull his head back while pressing my fist against his back to arc it. I pulled his head back enough to where it reached its full range of motion and continued pulling. I could now hear his gurgled yells of pain as I pulled his head further than it was meant to go and after a short time, and one particular yell, his throat started ripping open from the front, and continuously ripped and bled profusely as the gash became wider and wider, more of his neck becoming detached from his head. After a few moments, from where I was sure he was on the brink of death, I ended his life completely after pulling his head off the last inches of skin along his spinal cord and ripped it off.

I stood up off the remains of the man's body as it fell to the ground, head still in my hand. I gave it a quick look before dropping it in front of me and landed at my feet, where I placed a foot on it and crushed it like a melon.

I wiped the blood and body matter off of my boots before rushing back into the remains of the hut and finding Jacob right where I left him. The sight of him sent another fresh surge of anger to me, but being next to Jacob, my mind quickly regained its rationality and my anger turned to deep sorrow.

“Jake? Jacob?” I whispered to him as I turned him carefully on his back.

Jacob was barely moving, but he was still conscious. His eyes opened ever so slightly. “Ja...Jace...?”

I looked at Jacob and was momentarily lost. I couldn't absorb the sight of Jacob's beaten and broken body and it took all of my effort to fight back a sob. I managed to snap myself out of it enough to know that both of us were still in danger, and we had to get out fast.

“It's okay,” I said. “I'm getting you out of this place,” I continued as I picked him up effortlessly and laid him in my arms.

“Hmph, I don't quite think you're leaving here with our dear Jacob, leech.”

A growl escaped my lips as I turned to see Sam and a few of his packmates surrounding the remains of the hut.

“Now, we can do this easy,” Sam said. “Please give us back Jacob, and I promise that I'll let some of your other leeches live.”

“I'd rather you suck my cock, you foul bitch,” I replied back. “I'm not going to give him back to you so you can torture and kill him.”

“Torture? Yes,” Sam replied calmly, “but I would never kill one of my pack. He's too valuable for me to lose, and I simply wanted him back.” Sam took another step towards me. “But I knew that he would be resilient, especially after finding out he's Imprinted on you, a leech. So after I let Paul have his fun with Jacob for hurting him so brutally, I would be reteaching Jake here on his moral duties and his responsibility to the tribe. After instilling a bit of fear in him, of course, which I've also let Paul do, more than happily. He needs to learn of authority, and who he needs to follow. Of course, I had sincerely hoped you died in your recent attack."

“You...”

“SAM!”

Sam turned his head to find a short, stocky shirtless man running towards him, as pale in the face as can be. “Sam! You're not going to believe this, but I found Paul. Dead.”

Sam quickly turned to me in disbelief and I was surprised to actually be smiling. “I took care of that little fuck easily. Needless to say, I'm leaving here with Jacob whether you all live or not.”

Sam's body began to ripple as he started going towards me, his face cornered in malice, but I casually stretched my neck and felt my body vibrating again. Sam stopped and turned around to find that nobody was following him. “What are you doing?!” he screamed. “Kill him!”

I laughed in his face. “I don't quite think anyone is in the position to help you, my dear Sam,” I added maliciously. I felt the connections of all the shifters around the hut, and found all of them were quite under my control. My power seemed to have grown.

“What...what did you do to them?!” Sam shouted at me, sounding genuinely scared for the first time.

“They are _all_ under my control,” I answered happily, further demonstrating as I walked out the door and I ordered the shifters to circle Sam. “You see, your own pack against you. How do you feel, suddenly being alone? Cut off from the rest of your pack? Not being in control anymore,” I added as I took Sam's mind, but was careful to take enough to where I had control of his body only. “It's not a very good feeling, and it's something I've more than had experience with, something you would have had to make me suffer with had you fully taken Jacob away from me.”

Sam let off a particularly loud growl at me, “I'll kill you! I'll mother fucking kill you, you faggot leech!”

“As will I, you, if I ever see your ugly ass face again,” I added. “I didn't come here for a bloodbath, only to find and take Jacob away from you, back to where he truly belongs. Know that if you try to find me, even if you unintentionally pop up in the same place I am, that I will not hesitate to kill you, as you are the instigator of this whole fucking mess you have put me in.”

Sam was about to say something else before I interrupted him and said, “Farewell,” and completed my control over him. All the shifters were motionless as I ran out of the hut, and as loud as I could I whistled my signal in the air. I immediately headed south in hopes of catching the others.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

After a few moments, I found Micah and Lydia racing towards me. I was relieved to find the both unscathed. Before I got to question on where anyone else was, Bill and Brett found us. As we were waiting for Ty and Zoe to come back, everyone else gathered around me and Jacob to look at him and share their disdain.

Finally, Ty came back, helping up Zoe who seemed to be limping. “She'll be alright,” Ty said before I got a word out. “She fought against a rather vicious wolf and it took a good chunk out of her leg.”

I turned to Micah and said, “Can you carry her?” He answered, “No prob,” and was about to proceed when she waved him off, saying, "I'll be fine, just give me a few moments."

All of us then turned to the southeast and began running to go back to the palace. I found my mental connections were weakening, and I turned to Brett and said, “I need you to use you power to choke the paths with as many branches and limbs as possible.”

He stopped for a moment and put his arms out in front of him. The trees then seemed to move on their own as they rearranged themselves to effectively block the path behind us and around a wide area. We then resumed our course and I found my mental hold now broken. I estimated we were probably about fifty miles away from La Push, so I was pleased to see how far I could extend control over people.

An unexplainable patter of footsteps caused me to stop once again. We all stopped to see one wolf following behind us. Bill and Ty automatically fell into attack crouches, but a familiar scent prompted me to stop them. The wolf stopped in front of us and shifted back into Seth Clearwater.

“Seth?” I asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I can't stay with them,” he said sternly, but with fear in his voice. “You don't realize how it works with us, I simply can't forget helping you. They'll all see my mind and I'll meet Jacob's fate, if not worse.” He grimaced horribly as he walked towards me and saw Jacob's beaten body. “Besides, Jacob was the only reason I stayed. I had hoped he'd come back one day so I could leave with him and be a pack with him again.”

“And is that what you want now?”

“I'm not sure,” he replied. “I would very much like to talk to him, but I guess now would be a terrible time,” he reached forward with his hand towards Jacob, and I involuntarily took a step back away from him.

I sighed, “I'm sorry. I guess I'm more protective of Jake now, especially with this,” I looked at Jacob's body again, so beautiful under normal circumstances, but now is mired by countless injuries.

“If I may ask,” Seth began, “why did you want Jacob back? Sam had told us all that vampires had kidnapped him and it was his duty to bring him back, though I can see that's not entirely true.”

“None of that was true,” I told him. “Jacob has never been held against his will by us, unless you consider him Imprinting on me as an imprisonment,” I added softly.

“Wait,” Seth was genuinely shocked now. “Jacob Imprinted on you?”

“When I was still a human, yes,” I replied. “And it appeared that his Imprinting grew stronger when I was turned into a vampire. I wanted to rescue him obviously because I love him, and I consider him my mate now, also for the simple fact he has done more for my life than any other man has ever done for me, but don't have the time for this now,” I stopped myself. “The reasons are rather self-explanatory.”

“I see,” was all Seth could say.

“Anyways,” I spoke up again. “We have to get back to the palace so he can be treated. Maybe there's some medical equipment Carlisle can use to help.” We turned to leave.

“Wh...wait!” Seth shouted. “What about me?”

“What about you?” Bill said coldly.

“Hey, knock that off,” I turned to Bill with a look. “Look, I'm not sure if you can come with us,” I told Seth. “We weren't even supposed to be out here in the first place, and I'm not expecting a warm welcome when we get back.”

“And besides,” it was Brett talking now, “we are in the middle of a war with another coven right now, and they could still be out there. It wouldn't do us any service to walk you straight to your death.”

“I don't care!” Seth exclaimed. “I can't stay in La Push anymore, not after everything Sam's done. He's kept me and my sister almost on a literal leash for the past month, he won't let us do anything because he thinks we'll leave just like Jacob did, not to mention taking over the whole tribe. And now my sister's disappeared.”

“S...Seth?”

Everyone looked down at Jacob. I handed Jacob to Bill for a moment while I took off my coat and laid it on the ground before placing Jacob on it. “Jake,” I said, rubbing his forehead.

He looked me in the eyes, albeit weakly, “Jace...” he whispered. “Is Seth here?”

“Jacob,” Seth said knelling down next to him. “I...I don't even know where to begin...”

“Where's....where's Leah?” Jacob asked weakly.

“She's gone, Jake,” Seth replied. “I don't know where she went, but it was shortly after Sam took complete control over La Push.”

Jake closed his eyes. For a moment, I thought he had lost consciousness again, until he opened his eyes and looked back at me. I could have cried, had I any tears. He spoke up again, “The Volturi?” he barely spoke a whisper now, but I could still hear him perfectly.

“Gone, for the moment,” I replied. “We managed to scare them off, for now. We took a lot of casualties,” another shot of pain went through my nonexistent heart remembering Godric.

“Wait, you guys are from the coven in the east, right?” Seth asked.

“Yeah, Godric's coven,” Zoe answered. “Although we're going through some...leadership changes right now,” she added with a grimace.

Jacob didn't say anything, only a puzzled look on his face appeared. “Godric's dead, Jake. Killed by the Volturi.” The only reaction I could get from him was his eyes closing again and a rough escape of air. He probably didn't need to hear that.

“Did he...did he...?”

He didn't press on, and I couldn't figure out what he was trying to ask. It was worrying me almost dominantly that Jacob hadn't even healed himself yet. A sudden thought occurred in my head. I looked back at Jacob and whispered, “Brace yourself,” before I placed my mouth on a nearby gash and drew his blood from it.

The effect was almost immediate. There was barely any taste of his blood left in whatever substance came out of his skin, but it was overwhelmingly dominated by an extremely bitter taste that had me spitting out Jacob's blood.

“Shit, he's definitely laced with something,” I announced to everyone. I looked up and asked, “Does anyone have any experience with drugs?”

“I do,” Bill replied, kneeling down next to me. He brought his nose close to the gash I just drew blood from and it wrinkled in disgust. “Damn, man, you must be superman or something. He's got a tranquilizer in his system equivalent to the shit they use for animal hunting, large animal hunting. In itself, it's pretty damn strong, but he's got enough in his system that would kill a normal human about five times over.”

“They would have had to keep injecting him,” Seth said. “As shifters, we metabolize drugs almost instantly, which makes it almost impossible for anyone to get drunk,” Seth grew red at this point, “or even get high.”

“How long until they filter out of his system?” this was directed to no one in particular, but Seth answered, “From what I know, it'll probably be a few hours. Not knowing the extend of his injuries, that in itself would also take a few hours, as it's mostly outer injuries, from what I see.”

I heard a growl from below, and was surprised it actually came from Jacob. “Jake?” I responded.

“I swear...” he began. “I'm gonna kill....kill that fucker the next time I see him.”

I sighed at this point, but I had a hard time discerning whether it was relief from the possibility of me killing his former pack mate or disappointment at the fact that Jacob wouldn't be able to get his retribution. “I'm sorry, babe,” I said. “I'm afraid you won't get that pleasure. I killed him myself after seeing what he was doing to you.”

“You killed...Paul?”

“Was that his name?” my voice grew cold. “I didn't think a monster like that deserved a fucking name.”

Jacob didn't press any further on that, “Did he...” he began again. “Did Sam know about the coven?”

“You mean our coven?” I asked Jacob and he nodded. I looked at Seth and he responded, “He suspected there was one, but we've never been able to find it. It wasn't until the Volturi came that we knew for certain.”

"Wait, what does the Volturi have to do about Sam's knowledge of the coven?" I asked. "Does that mean that it wasn't Sam who supplied them with our whereabout?"

"And why would he work with the Volturi anyways?" Lydia chimed in. "He's supposed to be on the hunt for vampires anyway, that's why he attacked the Cullens, unless I'm wrong?"

"No, he made the decision to press ahead with an attack without consulting the Elders," Seth replied. "He's been obsessed with ridding this whole area of vampires, claiming without a constant challenge for us, we would all grow weak. He figured for a temporary fix, working with the Volturi to get rid of the Cullens, thinking we could just kill the Volturi later. Imagine his surprise when he discovered a larger gathering in the same State. Needless to say, he's not exactly going to relent on finding you, especially after your little stunt back there."

"Sam doesn't exactly sound smart," I couldn't stop myself from saying.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer the question of how either the Quileutes or the Volturi learned of us." Zoe said. "Godric had made sure that his efforts to find other vampire to join us would attract as little attention to us as possible."

"Well, I can't see it being pure oversight," I responded. "I get the feeling something more malicious is at work here."

"Please don't say what I think you're gonna say," Micah complained.

"It's always plausible," Bill replied. "Whenever things like this happen, there is someone always bound to disagree with you."

"Yeah, but who would want to betray us to the Volturi?" Ty asked. "I don't see too many vampires keen on turning us in for rebellion."

"Hmm, Godric did tell me that most nomadic vampires aren't too thrilled on his plan," I said. "But even I can't see them looking up the Yellow Pages or flying to Italy to warn the Volturi. No, if there is a leak, it's within our own ranks, someone came in already with the intention of undoing us. Any ideas on who might be friendly with them?"

The group and I were silent for a moment before Zoe asked Seth, "Didn't you say shifters are able to share thoughts with each other?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe you saw when Sam was talking to the Volturi, maybe a reference to someone who led them here, or maybe they even spoke to him."

"Hmm, I'll try," Seth conceded, "but since I refused to join his attack against the Cullens, he and the rest of the pack have been keeping me out of a lot of things. I won't exactly have the clearest view."

Just then, something dawned on me. "Wait a moment," I almost whispered. "My first encounter with the wolves, right after I was turned, and the subsequent attack afterwards, Godric told me he was contacting his Second to inform him of where he was. And then again, right before we exited the Cullens' hideout, he contacted his Second again, and the next day, the Volturi are at our doorstep."

"You don't mean...?" Zoe shook her head. "Shit, I mean, he's always been a dick, and I've never liked him, but that could he really--"

"But don't you see?" I asked. "It would be too far-fetched to believe Godric would undermine his own movement; I mean, you guys have been around him longer than I have, and it's just common sense. But if there has to be one position, any place that would be perfect to upset Godric's plans, it would be right below him, his Second-in-Command. And with him running the show while Godric was away, he would be in the perfect position to relay the Volturi any information they wanted, and have them come here under the radar. They would then relay their information the the Quileutes, distracting them to us and securing their passage to the palace. It all makes perfect sense now. It's him, it's Raymond."


	25. "The Unleashed Tides" Closing Remarks

For those of you who have made it this far, congratulations! You've made it to the end of the first part of "Twilight: The Jasican Allicus Chronicles". So, I had heard about this site on the glorious Reddit and figured I'd expand my viewership to here, seeing as I had been posting all of my content thus far on Fanfiction.net (and still will). Hoestly, I'm not sure what to expect, but here I am, and I'm taking the plunge, so I'll give a brief summary about my thoughts on the first part, "The Unleashed Tides".

This part of the story may have been the shortest for me to write, but sadly (and maybe predictibly) it's gone through the most edits. I had originally started writing this in the summer of 2009, and I posted my last chapter from this part in December, a little over three months later. When I was writing this, it was originally supposed to be a small story, mostly erotica between an original character and Jacob. However, after reaching about a quarter of part one written, I reached a fork in the road and had a choice between going to my original route, or expanding the hell out of the story and making into something a little more different. It was after the chapter of Jasican's first human kill where I decided to, instead of introducing his maker, Godric, as something simple, I decided to make him the head of a revolutionary movement aimed at revealing the existence of vampires to the human race once and for all, taking all the power the Volturi had gained from secrecy.

Now, in regards to Godric, and the revelation movement, I am very much aware that he is a crossover character with no hints of origin as to why he ended up in the Twilight universe. When I was first writing his chracter, I had just finished watching season 2 of "True Blood", which had featured the original Godric. I really liked his character, and I wanted to give him a better life and purpose than the one Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball gave him. It was also my original intent to infuse "True Blood" elements within my story, but sadly, it became overlooked, and now, with as much as I've written, wouldn't make much sense without needlessly expanding the story. As much as it pains me to say it, I'm eventually going to have to take the logical course and rename Godric's character, making this a true Twilight fanfiction. The revelation movement, as you can expect, is inspired by the "coming out of the coffin" revelation of the vampires in "True Blood". However, there is no artificial plasma to help integrate the vampires, and the members of Godric's Coven face an extremely formitable force, committed to keeping vampires under the dark and freely feeding of humans. This movement will be anything but peaceful, and it remains to be seen how the future plays out with Godric now destroyed. 

Jasican's character is based on an older version of me, in a possible future, essentially an alter-ego. His speech and mannerisms are of my own, and when first writing this three and a half years ago, I had figured I would complete the entire story within a year and have a six year gap to work with in presenting a future version of myself. However, plans are fragile things, and I am still stuck on working on part two, albeit I'm getting close to the end, and have sporatic material written for part three, which will be the conclusion. Now here we are in 2013, only two years from the start of my fanfic, so the older version will eventually just play out as an alter-ego, as at my current rate, I probably won't get done with the story until 2015, when the actual story begins. Being the main character, he will, of course, see the most evolution in his development. His character will always be one of the most logical and pragmatic characters in this story, but he will find his new world to constantly hack away at his most well-established views of life and the world. As his character continues to develop, you will see how he grows, and sometimes, how he falls.

For Jacob, let's be honest, when reading and watching the Twilight series, he was hot, but he was an asshole, even until the end. His character remained stagnent and never grew out of being a static character. Even when Imprinted to Reneesme, he still held old, instinctual apprehention towards vampires. Being the type of person I am, having him as a continual racist character in my fanfiction would not fly. Having a nine year gap between "Breaking Dawn" and "TJAC" would serve as a backing point for Jacob to grow into a more complete character, freed of the bonds of home and of his past, for the most part. The one thing I've always had trouble breaking away from is taking Jacob out of events that would serve to only harm him, something you will notice as you continue to read. However, where his character contrasts is that he knows he is know longer a kid, and has such evolved from there. He is no loger racist, first and formost, but he also possesses the ability to break away from those who precieve themselves as above him, and offer his own alternative path. He's also more selfless, open, and willing to look past the faults of others in order to achieve a greater goal. His Imprint to Jasican, which the latter percieves as a form on imprisonment, serves to strengthen Jacob and gives him a fresh purpose in life, even going so far as to work with Jasican and his maker to make the vampire and human worlds, and by extention, the shifter world, all a better, more unified place for all to prosper.

  
That just about covers the main points, if you have any questions or comments, I have a Facebook page made specifically for this fanfic, which I update regularly with chapter upload and anything else that may be on my mind at the time. Just search "Twilight: The Jasican Allicus Chronicles" without the quotes and click "Like" to follow. Hope to see you there. As always, enjoy!


End file.
